Fate's Whipping Boy
by AmniIsRoving
Summary: Harry Potter thought for sure his fourth year was going to be quiet, peaceful. But he's Fate's Whipping Boy and there's definitely no chance of a peaceful year after he's sucked into the danger Triwizard Tournament! However he'll gain new friends, and more importantly a foreign hunk!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Fate's Whipping Boy

Chapter 1: Life has it out for me

I stared at the Headmaster mid clap and slowly blinked my eyes in shock. "Come up here Harry," he cajoled and I slowly rose out of my seat. Almost immediately the whispers began again. Reaching the platform I can already hear the whisper rise into loud shouts of anger filled with accusations. _How did he do it? He cheated! Fucking Potter! How could you do this? I hate you! _

"Harry my boy go into the room with the other champions," Dumbledore directs me softly and I nod jerkily following Professor McGonagall. Entering I see all three previously named champions glance up. The blond seated looks at me curiously. I glance and see Cedric who nods at me absently and recognize Krum the Seeker who was champion for Durmstang. Giving both a rather stiff smile I knot my fingers together.

"'Ou are 'ere wit' a message?" The Beauxbatons' champion said with her slight french lisp. I shook my head holding back the fear swelling in my body. Wasn't there one bloody damn year where I didn't get dragged into absolute chaos dragging me towards my death?

"He is our fourth champion." Professor McGonagall intoned. They all stared at me. A look of shock crosses all their faces briefly. The blond raises to her feet.

"Vat exactly do 'ou mean by zat? There should be no fourth champion." She says her face starting to turn dark.

"Exactly, Potter, Harry, how did your name get chosen?" Cedric asks surprised and I glance at him the fear fighting to the front of my expression.

"I have no idea." I admit softly.

"Zen vy are 'ou participating?" The French girl hisses. I glare at her and say hotly.

"I'm not!"

"But you are Harry my boy, you are." Comes Dumbledore's sad but stern voice. I turn and meet his gaze.

"I can't." I say, "I.. I'm not of age."

"The tournament traditionally allowed those of thirteen and older to participate, something we changed in modern times by putting a charm that prevented students from crossing a line to add their names in if they were younger than seventeen. So it didn't reject your admission although you are only fourteen. Harry.. Answer me honestly did you put your name in?" Dumbledore says softly and I jerk back feeling as though I've been slapped in the face. I huddle into my robes.

"I didn't, I promise you I didn't. I was looking forward to watching the tournament and maybe meeting a few of the exchange students..." I whisper shaking as the tremors I'd been surprising come surging to the forefront.

"So you did not get an older student to submit your name?" Professor McGonagall says sternly. I look at her wide eyed.

"I would _never_." I said, "I might not always follow the rules to a tee Professor, and I've spent more than one night out after curfew but signing up for a contest that kills? I hope I'm not that foolish in your eyes." I feel tears starting to fill my eyes. "You have to get me out of this professors...I don't want anything to do with it." I feel Dumbledore's hands settle onto my shoulders and he backs me into a seat.

"I'm sorry Harry, but really, there's nothing we can do." Is all he says before an ensuing argument about how fair it was to have two champions from one school. Curling into a ball I bury my face against my knees. Fate was an unfair bitch and made a mockery of my life ever damn second of the day.

...o0O0o...

I stare at the small ball curled up at the end of the chaise. _That_ tiny thing was going to compete? That was absolutely ridiculous! Tuning out the headmasters and headmistress argument over how it was fair and what they were doing now I edge closer to the scrap of youth silently shaking. I sink, albeit awkwardly, onto the seat next to him. Nervously I reach out and touch his shoulder, which causes him to flinch until he realizes I'm merely rubbing and squeezing in an attempt to offer comfort. He peeks up at me and I'm struck by just how green they are. They're like deep mountain lakes. Deep, clear, and while at times as cold as the glaciers they drain from, are unmistakeably pure.

"Are you okay?" I say my accent and rather lose grasp on the language causing the words to come out rather thickly and he blinks a few times before scrubbing at his face with the edge of his robes.

"Just shocked," he glances at me nervously, "do... do you also think I want to do this?"

"Not really." I mutter and he offers me a shaky grin.

"Thank God, I thought I was the only one." He says softly.

"Vhy? I tink your friends vill understand yes? Dat you do not wish this?" I ask curiously. He sighs and his thin legs release from their balled up position.

"Probably not. At least Ron won't. God he'll probably see it as another way of me 'getting all the attention.'"

"You get attention?" I ask surprised.

"I'm the Boy Who Lived." He says dryly and I feel my eyes widen.

"Really?" I study the boy more closely and he smirks at me and I blush.

"Hard to believe eh? Don't blame you. Didn't know about it myself before I was eleven."

"Veely?" "What?" We both hear the other champions say and we glance up at them. I scowl at them slightly, annoyed at being interrupted but both are focused on the tiny thing next to me.

"'Ow did 'ou not know? Iz it not fact in 'our 'ouse'old?" The pretty french girl asks.

"My guardians," a look of anger flashes through his eyes that causes my eyebrow to raise, that was a lot of venom for a rather laid back looking fourteen year old, "are Muggles who hate the magical world. I wasn't even properly informed of the true manner of my parent's deaths til I learned I was a wizard, I was always told I by them that I was merely a-" He cuts off biting his lip. I share a look with the other champions, Delacour seems to be regretting her earlier out burst and the other boy seems to be shifting sides. He was able to ask what neither foreign student

"You were what Harry?" The Hogwarts Champion asks softly. He blinks at us and was about to say something before his expression suddenly shutters closed and wary.

"Professor Dumbledore!" He says in a quiet voice. We all look to see the elderly man approach and while I hold him in great esteem for saving the world and defeating my grandfather's murderer I was rather suspicious by the look he had in his eyes. The other professors and head of the schools are coming closer looking unhappy about whatever they discussed. "Have you figured out a way to get me out of this?" He asks softly pushing up to his feet. I study the narrow frame and frown internally. He's much too small and thin for his age. It might be genetic... But I was starting to suspect it wasn't.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's out of my hands, and you will have to participate if you want to be free of it." The headmaster says trying to sound reassuring and in control when he obviously isn't. The boy flinches and he straightens.

"Yes Professor, things concerning me are often, as you put it, out of your hands." He says in cold clipped tones. The rest of the room goes silent and we all collectively watch him pull himself together. "Well, I do believe I'm done for the night. I need to get to my things before they're thrown from Gryffindor tower, or worse yet tampered with. I do believe I'll be sleeping somewhere no one can find me tonight." He walks past us all heading to the door.

"Harry, please do not be so hasty," the Headmaster says, "I'm sure that all will be well." The boy's eyes cuts around and he turns in the doorway and some perceivable power grows out from him.

"Professor, in all my years in the wizarding world, I have learned things hardly go well this soon. Frankly I'll probably be half _dead_ before they even attempt to be right once more. So if you'll excuse me I'll be getting in contact with a house elf to get my things placed in a surprisingly safe, and hidden place." He says simply, coldly.

"And where is that my boy?" The headmaster asks almost desperately. I watch Dumbledore watch the Boy Who Lived slip away, right through his clutches.

"In a place only a Slytherin would love." He says simply, then steps and back and vanishes down the hall. A faint disjointed sentence comes back causing the man to pale even further, "And after this I'm definitely not your boy..." We all sit or stand there rather struck dumb before I start chuckling.

"Vell..." I drawl slowly, catching the attention of everyone else, "you do know how to make us veel velcomed. Sending vones student to his death inspires much convodence, as you would say in your country I do belieff." The whole Hogwarts staff blanches.

"Imbeciles." I hear Delacour mutter softly to me and I can't help but nod in agreement.

...o0O0o...

Thank _God_ Ron and the other boys weren't there when I arrived in the dorm. I didn't know where they were and I mostly didn't care. To be honest out of all of them the only one I wanted to see was Neville. Neville was probably the one I felt most at ease around even though Ron had been my best friend. Organizing my trunk I settle down to write him a quick note.

"Harry?" I hear a soft voice say from behind me and I glance around to see Hermione standing there, her eyes wide and sad. "Are you going somewhere?" She asks sadly and I smile back at her just as sadly.

"I can't stay here 'Mione. You know how they'll react. Lord people saying I was the Heir of Slytherin was bad, but this... This is going to be much, much worse. I don't think anyone will be coming around any time soon." I say after standing and going to her in the doorway. She reaches out and hugs me hard.

"I don't want you to go though..." She says sobbing into my robes. I wrap an arm around her and press my lips against her bushy hair.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But I'll still be on campus and in the school. It wouldn't do to have you ostracized either," I murmur into her hair softly.

"It wouldn't be anything new, the only one I really hang out with is you and Ron, maybe Neville, but..." She draws a shaky breath before stepping back, "I don't much like Ron right now." The look on her face is dark and I slowly nod realizing my fears have come true.

"He's claiming I'm doing it for attention right?" I say almost stiffly, running my hands through my hair. It's gotten longer, and annoys me vastly with how wispy and uncontrollable it still is. Longer should have meant better to control, but it was just as annoying, if not more so.

"Yes!" She explodes, "Ron keeps saying how you always enjoy the attention, that even if you didn't volunteer you're going to enjoy it! That it's just another way for you to be famous! He hasn't even CONSIDERED that you might _DIE. _I hate him so much right now!" She says scrubbing at tears that fill up her eyes.

"Shhs, shhs, s'kay 'Mione, s'kay. I'm not going to die. I've already gotten out of such things four time, eh?" I say hugging her once more. "'Mione will you feel better if I tell you where I'm staying?" She nods into my shoulder, and I sigh before casting a few privacy wards. Glancing around to make sure no one can overhear or read my lips I place my mouth directly next to her left ear.

"The Chamber," I whispers almost mutely. She stiffens and then relaxes. We hug each other for another few moments before I step back and pet her hair some more. She smiles sadly at me and scrubs at her face.

"I wish I could come with you." She says brokenly and I smile.

"I wish you could too, but I'm the only one who can enter and exit by myself. It'd be horrible if you need a book and you couldn't go to get it." I say teasingly causing her to giggle. I step back into the room and snag Neville's note. Pressing it into her hands I ask, "Give this to Neville please?" She nods and tucks it into her robe. I smile at her and she helps me finish packing, prattling on about some obscure book she's recently read covering charms and I laugh at how normal this all is. I glance at her one last time before kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, I'll see you at breakfast, 'kay?" I say quietly and she nods and hugs me hard around the neck. I feel her hot tears against my skin and squeeze her tightly.

God, life just sucked so damn much some days and it just didn't seem to want to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. Though I do love me some slash.

A/N: Foreign languages (French, Bulgarian, Parseltongue will be in italics the same as thoughts.)

* * *

Chapter 2: What to do with a Basilisk?

I landed into the entryway to the Chamber of Secrets with a soft sigh. Unknown to my friends and 'family', as well as the general population inhabiting Hogwarts and it's surroundings, I've been sneaking away here for peace and quiet. With some amazing luck, who knew Dobby worked at Hogwarts now?, I was settling into the private chambers once held by one of the four founders, Salazar Slytherin. Striding past the body of the basilisk, I still didn't know what to do with it, it'd been sitting there just as it had been when I'd been forced to slay it, untouched by death except for the obvious injuries, I head for the head at the end. Crossing the bridge I lead Dobby up to the head and whisper to it in soft Parseltongue, "_Oh mighty Slytherin grace us and open thine way inside."_ The head sinks down, and the entrance gapes open. I stroll in and Dobby follows me in. We walk down a long passage way, til we reach a hallway perpendicular to the hall, and come to a large portrait of a man standing against a table littered with artifacts, books and potion materials.

"I see you have returned once again young Harry," the gruff, but warm voice of the portrait calls out to me. Smiling I walk closer to Salazar's portrait. Long black hair pours down over his cut figure draped in dark green and silver velvet robes trimmed in heavy rune borders of precious stones. His eyes are unique to say the least, a quicksilver that moves from palest blue to darkest gray, though it glows silver with mirth right now. He looks down his aristocratic slim nose and offers me a sneer like smile. I just smile wider before greeting him.

"Hello Salazar," I say, "how have you been since I've seen you last?"

"Bored, very very bored," he responds with a chuckle. "There's nothing to do Harry, nobody to curse," I snort which he ignores, "no potion to make," I sigh, "and no one to teach or converse with."

"I apologized for having to go away Sal," I respond, "I would never leave Hogwarts if I had the choice. It's home." He nods glumly and fiddles with an astrolabe and balance. I sigh and say, "Will you go in to the private portrait after I say the password? I'd like to talk to you, I need to get a few things off my chest. I might need to go to the training room and hex something."

"Will you carry my portrait in there so I can watch and tell you a few spells?" He asks eagerly, invigorated by the chance of human conversation. I nod solemnly and he claps his hands. Oh if the Slytherins could see him now, they'd be having kittens. I snort at the irony seeing the all so mighty snakes give birth to lion cubs. Now that would be worth the price of the ticket. A hear a quiet, "Ahem," and remember I haven't said the password yet.

"_Wisdom is life's choicest poison,_" I hiss in Parseltongue. He nods regally and swings open. Dobby clambers in and immediately starts cleaning and organizing things. There's a surprisingly modern kitchen in one room with a dining table, a den with a warm fireplace that I refused to connect to the Floo System, a study connected to a library, a potions lab, a master bedroom with en suite, a bathroom for guests and a few other rooms whose uses I haven't found purpose for except the training room with it's multiple enchanted dummies. Settling onto the black leather armchair that had grown to be my favorite I smile up at Sal now sitting above me in another portrait atop the fireplace mantel. There was another smaller one that he could shift down to that I could carry into the kitchen, study or training room when we both wanted company.

"What's wrong Harry?" He asks gently, obviously my fried nerves are obvious. Running a hand through my hair I consider where to start.

"It's been hellish Sal, I've been having these weird dreams, the Quidditch World Cup I attended ended up attacked by Deatheaters who set everything on _fire,_ and when I finally thought I would have a normal school year I get dragged into something I resent extremely, a tournament where grown wizards regularly _die_." I finish on a growl and I hear him give a long sigh.

"Sound terribly frightful and annoying," he drawls. "Do tell me more." I scowl at him.

"I'm not here for entertainment sake Sal," I say grumpily crossing my arms. He laughs.

"My apologies Harry, but seeing you in such a snit... It's positively... Fascinating. But I do apologize sincerely snake in lion clothing." I huff and then let out an equally drawn out sigh.

"I wonder if I should have just gone to your house some days Sal... But I also love mine. Pitiful is it not?" I mumble and he nods in understanding.

"Now tell me more about this tournament, it does not sound like something the founders and I were involved in." I smile and start talking. Before I know it I fall asleep in the chair.

...o0O0o...

I wake to the sound of the clock going off. "_Damn enchanted clock_," I mutter thickly in Bulgarian. Pushing away the covers I stand and scratch at the beard coming in. It was itchy and on top of the bad night of sleep it was extra aggravating. Slipping over to my wardrobe I drag out a plain pair of black slacks and a loose, maroon, long sleeved sweater. Dragging them on over my plain boxers I pause only to rummage around for my socks, boots and scarf, my gloves are already conveniently tucked away in my cloak. Although it wasn't as cold as back home, the cold winter winds beginning to blow stronger and I preferred not to be even a little cold. I open my door and poke my head out. Seeing a familiar blond, Sasha, my friend who was in the same year, I call out in greeting, smiling he nods back.

"_Going to breakfast?_" He asks. I nod. "_Wait for me? I'll grab Grigor and we'll join you. He needs to get his lazy behind going anyway."_ We both chuckle and I go back into the room to grab my wand and finish dressing. Half way done with fastening my cloak I hear a loud bang followed by a mix of curses and a long drawn out scream of "_Aleksander Sokolov!"_ Shaking my head I finish with the buttons and drape my scarf so my ears won't get cold, then leave my room and rap on their door. Grigor opens it disgruntled but mostly dressed. A thick sweater over a rumpled long sleeved shirt and jeans. He pushes past me muttering something about hexes and I arch a brow at Sasha who merely smirks, fully dressed.

"_Be mean later,_" I say with a half grin, "_it is time to eat._" He shrugs and we follow the irate brunet up and onto the top deck before heading down the gangplank. There is a sharp crispness to the air, and I can almost guarantee snow coming in the next few weeks if not days. We across the lawn, the two roommates bantering back and forth, arguing back and forth with a mixture of Bulgarian and Russian. However, we turn silent once we reach the castle. Sweeping in we enter and my eyes are instantly drawn to the thin form the youngest champion seated at a round table in the middle of the hall flanked on either side by two long rows of tables.

"Good morning," I say to him as I arrive at his side. He glances up from a thick book and smiles, much more relaxed and pleasant than he was the night before. Once again I'm sucked into his lake green eyes. The shimmer almost distracts me from the words that bloom from his pale pink lips. Which I end up staring at next. Really, I should have more control than this right? I was already eighteen.

"Hullo," he says in that soft accent of his. He rises and I marvel at how tiny he is again. He's nearly a head shorter but when he offers a hand and we shake I feel the calluses and firm strength of someone who's used to hard labor and flying on a broom. "We weren't properly introduced last night. I'm Harry Potter, from the House of Gryffindor and the school Hogwarts."

"Viktor Krum," I say back, "Champion vom Durmstang Institute." He smiles and offers me a seat.

"Do you want to join me? Or are you heading back to the Slytherins and the other Durmstang students?" He says moving the text to the other side out of the way. I glance over at the other Durmstang students and shrug before plopping myself down next to where he was originally seated. He smiles and I notice my friends haven't left. They're staring at me expectantly and I snort. If they want introductions they'll have to curse me first. Harry seems to be oblivious and does what they expect me to do for them. He offers a hand to Grigor.

"Pleased to meet you, I hope you haven't had a hard time yet here at Hogwarts," Grigor takes it gingerly and seems surprised by the firm grip, "Harry Potter at your service if you need it. Though I'd suggest you avoid me if you see a prank coming my way." Grigor smiles a bit at this.

"Grigor Todorov," he says in an accent slightly better than mine, "Thank you for your... Kindness?" He smiles and nods. Grigor releases his hand and Harry offers it to Sasha who smirks at him but doesn't take the offered appendage. Harry smirks back a look of pure mischief flashing through his eyes.

"Afraid there's a stun spell on it?" Harry says with a mild taunt and the other boy grins before slapping it firmly and giving it a hard squeeze. The smaller boy only cocks an eyebrow and glances at me. "I didn't think he considered me a girl," he says jokingly and Grigor snorts in amusement and I merely smirk. Sasha releases it after Harry squeezes back just as hard.

"Aleksander Sokolov," he says with a shoulder clap, "call me Sasha." Harry nods again.

"Are you joining us at the international table?" He asks still standing they nod and takes a seat. Grinning he finally settles back in his seat. He carefully marks the spot he was last before shutting the book.

"'Arry!" I hear Fleur's clear sweet voice say cheerfully and I watch the older girl fly out of nowhere only to wrap herself around the small boy. Pressing herself hard against him she flutters her eyes at him coyly. "'Ow vas 'our sleep? I did not get to say goodbye! Zat is very 'ude 'Arry, 'ou must always acknowledge greeting with a lady! 'Ow will you get a sweet'eart if 'ou do not?" She says plunking herself in his lap. He blushes bright red.

"I don't know if I even like girls Ms. Delacour," he says demurely, "I only know I like people. I'm still fairly young for such thoughts."

"Tut tut!" She says waving her finger in his face and I stifle a chuckle.

"Good mornving Flurr," I say saving him as she slides off his lap to the seat on his other side. "Vat are you up to today? Haff you any plans?"

"_Non_, though I am sure I 'ave plenthy of classez." She says. "Izzat the zame wit' 'ou two?" She glances at the other boys and shoots them a bright smile, "'our?" Harry merely nods.

"Would you like some juice Ms. Delacour?" He asks politely.

"Vat is it 'Arry?" She says eying it suspiciously.

"Probably pumpkin, but if you would like something lighter the elves also supply special needs automatically. There might be a pitcher of apple, orange or even cider." He says with a half-grin. I perk up at the cider and he sees it with a laugh. He glances in the one he's holding and hands it to me.

"I think this is it." He says and I smile in appreciation. I pour a glass and smile a little when it is.

"I zink I'll have lemon water inzead." She says, and after Harry looks through a couple he fills her goblet for her. A few other Beauxbatons and Durmstangs drift over. A bushy haired girl in similar robes to Harry's skips over dragging another boy a few seconds after. She stops in front of Harry and he glances at the pair in befuddlement.

"'Mione!" He says surprised. "Neville! What's wrong? Did something happen in Gryffindor?" A note of worry enters his voice.

"How did sleeping... " The curly brown haired girl pauses, "_there_ go?" I feel a slight raise in my brow, so the girl knew where he was staying. Interesting, she must be an important friend if he told her. Harry smiles.

"It went fine 'Mione, I never told you but I go _there_ quite often. It's..." The sentence stalls and he finally says, "It's almost like a home within a home for me." She nods.

"I was wondering if it was okay to sit here with you international students," She says addressing us all. "Our classmates," her eyes narrow angrily, "are so close to being hexed that Neville offered to slip some Devil's Snare into the dorm's bathroom." Harry snorts in amusement

"It'd only be right, Hermione," The boy says quietly, "it makes me mad with how they treat Harry. One minute they think he's a great guy and expect him to save them from You-Know-Who and then the next they're plotting to hurt him with mean actions and words. What I do with my plants would be minor considering what they were thinking."

"Then you should have let me plant Seamus on the ceiling this morning!" She snaps back.

"My plants are a better choice," he mutters, and I eye them both a bit more carefully. The boy is a bit soft looking, but there, like in Harry and this new girl, has a glint that promises bad endings for those who messed with his friends.

"Neville for shame! You shouldn't subject your poor plants to those idiots." Harry scolds. "And you no hexing. You're supposed to be the one restraining us not plotting. Seriously, Hermione I'm fine you should just ignore them." She huffs indignantly.

"Well they won't ignore you, not a bit of Hufflepuff in them." She says glaring at a particular red head. "I swear on my O.W.L results Harry, if Ron doesn't get some sense knocked into him..."

"Hermione don't risk your grades, there's no luck of that happening. Even after fighting a troll together, saving his sister, and all the other things we've gone through... If he can't deign to get over petty jealousy, I don't need him."

"And neither do I, so... Can we join you? I've only been out of the country a few times and would love to practice my French and Russian." I see Grigor's eyebrow shoot up and see him studying the girl closely. Sasha on the other hand seems to be inching closer to the boy. Harry glances at us and we all shrug and nod. The girl squeals and hugs Harry before skipping around to the other side.

"Zo..." Fleur starts, "Who ezzactly are 'ou?"

"Hermione Granger," the girl says brightly, "I'm a fellow Gryffindor and the same year as Harry and Neville here. This is Neville Longbottom, he's the one you go to for Herbology in any year." The boy turns bright red but gives us a shy smile before sitting on Sasha's right.

"She also talks a ridiculous amount and is the smartest girl in our whole year," Harry says proudly earning a glare and blush from the girl.

"Vat is this about a troll?" Grigor says breaking in looking down at her curiously.

"Harry and a boy we no consider a friend," Hermione started.

"'Mione," he says chidingly and she sighs.

"Harry and Ron Weasley," She grounds out the second name, "saved me from a troll that was released into the school during our first year during Halloween." The two exchange a grimace.

"And ze saving of ze zizter?" An unnamed Beauxbaton asks. The two exchanges a long look, a whole conversation flashing between their eyes.

"Have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asks carefully.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Sasha says curiously. "Vat is dat?"

"There our four houses at Hogwarts, one for each founder," Neville chimes in softly.

"Noble Gryffindors with their bravery," Hermione says proudly.

"Intelligent Ravenclaws with their wit," Harry says.

"Kind Hufflepuffs loyal to a fault," says Diggory coming to the table clapping Harry on the shoulder and they exchange a smile.

"And wily Slytherins filled with cunning." Harry says. "There's several places here that were named after the founders, and they shared the castle equally," and then his voice turns mysterious, "but there was also said to be a secret chamber that belonged to Slytherin alone. A place where he put his greatest treasures and greatest secrets. A place only he could access. A place hidden away. A place called to this day..."

"The Chamber of Secrets," Hermione and Harry chorus.

"Wow," Sasha murmurs. "Is it real?"

"No way," Diggory says laughing.

"It is." Harry says simply. Diggory stares at him.

"Wh-what?" The taller boy stutters out.

"It's real." Hermione says. "I mean, don't you remember what happened in second year?" She asks staring at the other boy.

"You mean the students getting petrified?" He says startled settling next to her which seems to annoy Grigor and I hide a smirk.

"Of course," she says, "I figured out just what was causing it."

"Which lead to you getting petrified," Harry said pointing it out between a bite of sausage. She sticks her tongue out at him in retaliation.

"Hush you! I was perfectly fine." She declares which cause Harry to scowl.

"You don't have to lie to me 'Mione, you're the smartest gal around. You know exactly how dangerous that thing was." He snaps and she flushes and glances down as if ashamed.

"I am convused. Vat ezzactly 're 'ou talking about?" Fleur says breaking in. Harry and Hermione do the whole eye conversation thing again. They come to some conclusion because they're suddenly holding hands and looking somberly at the rest of us.

"Have you ever heard of a basilisk?" Harry ask carefully.

"The snake that can kill people by looking at them with it's _eyes?_" Diggory says choking on a sip of juice. "Bloody hell, why did you bring that up?"

"That's what was causing it." Hermione says firmly. The whole table stares at them in disbelief, except for the Neville boy who seems to take it all in calmly like this is a regular occurrence.

"'Our joking, _non_?" Fleur says faintly. Both shake their heads.

"Iz... Iz it ztill 'ere?" Another girl asks nervously.

"Uh... Here as in it's body is still here? Or here as in it's still alive?" Harry asks in a rather embarrassed manner.

"Harry Potter do not tell me we have a rotting basilisk under our school!" Hermione exclaims.

"Uh..." He says.

"So there WAS a monster two years ago?" Diggory squeaks.

"Yo' are handling zis very vell," Sasha says to Neville.

"They do this type of stuff all the time." He says simply between bites of toast.

"Do I want to know?" Diggory muses. The three exchange a look.

"Not really," they chirp. The older students all shake their heads aghast.

"It'd be a really long story, it'd cause you to go gray," Harry said, "both from the actions, the creatures, and well... Let's just say it wasn't that fun a thing to go through."

"But back to the topic of the Chamber of Secrets," Diggory says, and the whole table nods. "How exactly did you well... I guess since you said there's a rotting body..."

"It's not really rotting, I think there's some stasis spell on the whole area," Harry interrupts.

"Oooooooooookay, well, how exactly did it end up dead." He asks.

"I had to go save Ginny, so I figured out were it was, went down with Ron and Lockheart, nearly got oblivated, ended up dodging a minor cave in, found Ginny, defeated the basilisk with a sword and got saved by the headmaster's phoenix Fawkes. Got a pretty cool scar our of it." Harry says nonchalantly.

"YOU KILLED A BASKILISK?" He says incredulously. Harry simply nods. "And you know where the chamber is? And how to get into it?" He nods again. "Dear God... I wonder what else is down there..."

"Just Slytherin's personal chambers." He says before slapping his hand over his mouth. He smiles at us ruefully.

"Is dat vhere you are staying?" I ask curiously. He nods.

"I suck at keeping secrets," he mutters and Hermione merely snorts in amused agreement.

"Can ve go and see it?" I ask and he glances at me then glances at the rest of the table. He sighs and mutters, "Fine. You can come see it after dinner. We have class first." The whole table nods eagerly and we all finally focus on the food. I glance surreptitiously at the younger boy next to me and try to understand how so slender a child can hold so many wonders.

...o0O0o...

The second I finish eating dinner I glance up and meet more than a few interested eyes. "How are you already done eating?" I demand. I had been one of the first to start, yet somehow I now had several pairs of eyes staring at me with anticipation.

"Because we're so excited!" Hermione gushes and I scowl at her.

"Just eat some more dessert," I growl.

"But you're done eating!" She complains and I let our a sigh of exasperation.

"Hermioooooooooneeeeeee." I whine and she sticks her tongue out. Quick as a flick I snag it.

"Oooow!" She says and I smirk.

"Don't make me use one of Fred and George's more nefarious testing materials on this 'Mione," I say cheerfully, she nods and I let her go. She scowls at me and huffs while crossing her arms. Rolling my eyes I stand up and finally say, "Fine let's go. You're all acting like children on their way to the candy store." They merely smile and Cedric ruffles my hair. "Diggory! Don't mess it up any worse!" I snap. Everyone laughs.

"Zere iz no worze 'Arry," Fleur says chidingly, "'our mop iz not controllzable!" I roll my eyes and lead them to the second floor girl bathroom. I hold the door open and the all stare at me.

"Err... 'Arry zat iz a powdarroom." Fleur says nervously. I roll my eyes.

"For the love of..." I stalk in and am immediately assaulted by Myrtle.

"Harry!" She squeals. Oh God... "I've missed you soooooooooooo much~" She simpers. I can already feel the headache moving to my eyes and I can barely prevent myself from rubbing them tiredly.

"Hello Myrtle, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm fine... Thank you for asking. You're so nice~ Are you here to die and stay with me forever on my toilet?" She ask and I can hear a flurry of coughs coming from behind me. Feeling the color starting to creep up over my ears I smile tightly at her.

"No Myrtle, I'm just heading back to the Chamber, I told you this the other day right?" I say through clenched teeth.

"Well... If you change your mind..." She says swaying back and forth before me in what I assume is her attempt to be seductive.

"I'll see you later Myrtle." She claps her hands happily and darts back to her toilet. I glance back at the group behind me and ground out, "Not. A. Single. Word." A series of snickers happen I zap Sasha.

"Aagh!" And his hair is now pink. Satisfied that they have something else to snicker about I approach the second sink. The background noise drops away and I hunker down next to the pipe.

"Vat are you doing 'Arry?" I hear Viktor ask.

"Opening the tunnel to the Chamber," I whisper, I glance back into dark obsidian eyes and grin. "Promise not to freak out?" His eyebrows go down.

"Avout vat?" He asks and I merely smirk mysteriously before hissing in Pareseltongue, "_Open the way for your master._" The small snake's eyes glint just a moment then the sink slowly starts moving away and I straighten. The whole crowd, which was trying to change Sasha's hair to another color, stops and stares at the hole now in the wall.

"Blimey Harry," Diggory mutters. "I forgot you were a Parseltongue." I merely smile. Seems like everyone was handling it better than expected.

"So you _are_ related to Slytherin?" I hear Neville ask and I shake my head.

"No... It's a skill left behind by..." I stroke my scar nervously and everyone zeroes in on it and realized what I mean.

"Oh," is the general consensus. I glance back at them and smile.

"See you at the bottom?" Taking a step forward I sit down and then slide into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah... Still don't own it.

A/N: V. L. Crawford, yes I probably will. I'll have to figure something out or whatever. I might have a private discourse between Harry and Hermione that ends up with Sirius there. I don't know when it'll happen, but it probably will. So yes, Sirius gets to stay with his godson. *smile* Also, awesomegirl, I'm doing an AU that diverges from the canon, there's going to be differences, sorry if Harry sounded a little weak to you. I've been reading a few ViktorxHarry's from this period and I'm trying to do a mix of fragile but still close to himself. Smart but clueless. I'll probably mess up a few times, but I hope you guys continue reading, sending feedback and enjoying the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Really, what are you going to do with a dead sixty foot snake?

"Bloody hell," pretty much summed up the entire opinion of the whole group I think as I watched the whole group, except me who was standing next to him, turn to stare at the Boy Who Lived. "You... You killed _that_ when you were in your _second year?_ When you were _twelve?_" Diggory squeaks. 'That', as he so quaintly put it, was a massive snake with gorged out eyes and equally large fangs. We couldn't even _see_ all of it, part of it was in the waterways on either side of the expanse leading to a huge head monument. Glancing at my best friend I let a bit of hysterical laughter escape.

"It's even bigger than the Cerberus and troll, _combined._" I say and Harry snorts in derision.

"I highly doubt there's much bigger things 'Mione," he mutters back when everyone just stares at us harder. I just clasp his hand and snicker.

"Well Norbert might be larger one day." I say back. He winces and nods reluctantly. Norbert the dragon would probably be larger a thousand years from now, but he was still a baby so that was luckily a long time off. "But seriously... Why haven't you done anything with that..." I point at it.

"Besides staring at it? Not much." He says and we return to staring at it.

"Norbert?" The French champion Ron has been wistfully lusting after asks softly. Seeing the rest of the school acting rather similarly, I pitied the girl,_ especially_ with the whole Yule Ball thing coming up. "'oo iz zis Norbert?" She ask wrinkling her forehead cutely.

"A baby dragon we met in first year." Harry answers honestly. The whole groups nods, I think they're growing accustomed to our rather insane lives.

"Vat avout da Cerberus?" Krum asks. Harry and I do another silent eye conversation. This conversation about that was just as big as the whole Chamber one.

_Should we tell him?_ He mentally asks me staring deep into my eyes, _Dunno,_ I reply with a couple blinks, _would it hurt him to know?_ I ask with a quick flicker to encompass everyone else and he shrugs making me nod. We glance back at them.

"Have you guys heard of the Philosopher's Stone?" We ask together.

"What does a giant three headed dog have to do with a really rare magical artifact?" Neville asks a bit pale and a lot green.

"Because it was placed by Hagrid to protect the stone our first year hear." I pipe up and we all watch Neville promptly faint. Harry and I share a glance.

"I thought he'd handle it better." He says simply.

"Eh, he probably remembered that we had to charm him to get out and into that mess." I reply back.

"He's also probably shocked since you're a goody-two shoes." Harry muses and I snort.

"I've been your best friend for nearly four years, how does he still think that's possible?" I say dryly and we both chuckle when we hear him mutter, "I have no idea. Really should know better..." Harry and I exchange one look and burst out laughing.

We stop eventually and the long tale about Quirrell and I'm more than a little sick when Harry tells the ending. Seeing the rest of the groups faces I see they're of a similar opinion.

"'Ow 're 'oo even alive?" Delacour hisses angrily. "'Oo vere just a child! _Un bebé! _Vat vere zey zinking?" She actually cups Harry's face in her hands and stares down at it highly upset. "Zis scar of 'ours, it makez zeem act crazed! 'Oo should be pampered and coddled! Not... Not..."

"Put into harms way constantly?" I offer up watching my best friend blush.

"_Oui_!" She says firmly giving him a hard hug. I see the conflict in his eyes and feel my heart squeeze. Harry never seemed to be able to take affection or care when it was given. It made me suspicious and considering how badly he hated going home to his relatives I had a good suspicion as to why.

"It's not that bad," He says trying to brush it off. _Yea right_, I think sarcastically.

"Says the boy who met up with an alleged murderer and werewolf." I mutter darkly.

"'Mione!" He snaps glaring at me. I roll my eyes, stupid best friend.

"What? Am I wrong?" I snap back.

"Not in mixed company," he growls back glancing at the older students who are all staring at him.

"Alleged _murderer?_" Diggory says furious. "What the hell are you two talking about now."

"Thanks Hermione," he says sarcastically.

"Oh just shut up!" I snap. "Sirius Black is Harry's Godfather, he was framed and after he broke out last year he got in contact. They're _still_ in contact."

"The guy who killed thirteen people is in _contact_ with you?" Diggory says appalled which just angers both of us.

"He didn't kill them!" Harry snarls.

"He was framed." I pipe up.

"And you know this how?" Diggory says.

"Because the bastard how set him up was an unregistered animagus living as Ron's pet rat!" Harry says finally throwing off Fleur and storming off towards the head. Neville chokes.

"I slept in the same room with a _murderer_?" He hisses at us. "And you guys never told me?"

"Merlin, Neville, when would we be able to? Where would that fit into a conversations? It's not like we could just go and say, 'hey Neville pass me a Chocolate Frog will you? Oh, and by the way, there was an animagus murderer named Peter Pettigrew pretending to be a pet rat living in the same room, no worry though we caught him just long enough for him to escape and make his way back to the_ Dark LORD~!" _I yell at him. Suddenly a huge grinding noise happen and we both turn and look at the end of the expanse. "Whoa..." I mutter surprised before running over to stand next to Harry again who's standing by the opening in a foul temper. "The entrance?" I ask excitedly. He merely huffs out exasperated before nodding.

"Are you coming?" He bites out at the shell shocked teens waiting behind us. They just stared at us. "Fine suit yourselves," he glances at me and says, "I have to show you this book 'Mione, it's in these runes I don't recognize..." Pulling me forward I barely hear the scrambling feet pounding after us as I throw my head back and laugh. Looking at Harry fondly I can only think, _that's my best friend._

...o0O0o...

"_Wisdom is life's choicest poison_," I hiss at Sal who bows.

"Welcome back Master Harry," he says formally before smirking, "Took you long enough to bring someone down here..." I hear him mutter and I just stick my tongue out at him.

"Jerk," I mutter as Hermione drags me in.

"Now where is this book?" She demands. I snort and wander over the side table and pick it up.

"Here," I say dryly, "Knock yourself out." Humming happily she settles down on the settee and flips through it oohing and ahhing over the leather and carefully preserved calf skin the writing had been painstakingly scribed onto.

"Harry?" I hear Sal call and I smirk behind a hand.

"Yes?" I say innocently. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm letting in the rest of your guests." He mutters, fully knowing I know they're there. I grin at him and glance back at Hermione who's staring at me, her eyes practically begging.

"Yes, Hermione you can keep the book til you've read it all." I drawl and she squeals in excitement. "Goodness, I guess we'll have to wait til later for a tour of the apartment on your part." I say with a smile. "If I show you it now you'll never leave the study."

"You haff a study?" Viktor asks walking in ahead of the rest of the group.

"I do," Salazar and I say at the same time. I snort.

"You haven't used that study in over a thousand years, Sal," I say chidingly.

"It was mine first," he sulks and I snort with amusement again.

"Yeah, that kitchen sure is medieval." I say with a smirk. "Never knew you had stoves and cold boxes back then."

"The rooms have an advancement and accommodation spells cast on them. You know that the room evolved and changed with each generation within reason." He says glaring and I just smirk more at him. He huffs and I laugh.

"Win," I say and he pointedly ignores me.

"Vat else do you haff here 'Arry?" Viktor asks me. I grin at him.

"Want a tour?" I ask him and the others.

"I zink I will zit 'ere wit' 'Ermione," Fleur says casually. Cedric mutters something similar and settles in the armchair across from mine with Fleur settling on an ottoman and striking up a conversation about Yule Ball.

"I vill too," Grigor says plopping down on the settee next to her. "Vat are you reading?" He asks he and about half a second later they're intensely studying some obscure information on a page.

"Would you like some tea while I show the rest around?" I ask and they all shake their heads. "Alright, maybe later then I guess. You three are up for a tour?" I say to the rest of the guys who nod. "Fine, we'll start with something I think you'll enjoy Neville." I lead them down the hall, and through a door into an area I'd left largely untouched besides maintaining it. I pull Neville into an underground atrium filled with cavernous, self sufficient plants. He stops as we reach the middle and his eyes flicker between different plant bed, plotters and shelves taking it all in. His eyes stop at more than one but something near the back makes him glow and nearly drool.

"Is... Is that what I think it is..." He says staring owlishly at a slender grouping plants on the fall wall under what appears to be artificial moonlight. I stare at it and try to bring up the name, since I'm sure Sal's told me, but for the life of me I can't remember.

"I have no idea?" I say shrugging. "I just bring Sal in here when he tells me there's a bed to mess with or I get aggravated and want to do something peaceful."

"You always have a steady hand at planting." He says glancing at me.

"I have plenty of experience Neville, you know that." I say back looking into his eyes. The quiet conversations we'd had about our respective childhoods flashing between us before we glance away.

"I'm slightly miffed that you didn't tell me about this sooner." He says drawing the conversation away from sensitive memories, me of laboring malnourished away from the harsh slaps and words of my aunt and her family, him hiding in the garden attempting to hide from his own family who tried almost everything to force his magic to show itself, an act of neglect and abuse all on it's own.

"Well you're welcome to come and play to your hearts delight," I say dryly, "I hadn't offered since I wasn't sure how you'd react to the, ahm, snake problem."

"Well, uh, I concede to that point... I did nearly piss myself at the sight. Blimey that thing is horrendous." He mutters and I laugh. "I still want to look over these specimens. There's a few I don't recognize outside of textbooks or even at all." He says firmly looking at me.

"You're welcome whenever, I'll have to think of something that'll let you in." I say. "Are you going to stay here an and look them over for now?"

"I would like that." He says a smile ghosting over his features. "If I find a few things that I'd like.. A few clippings or maybe a few seedlings that you have plenty of..."

"You can have them. I don't mind you staying just be careful. There's probably a few Dark plants here... There's gloves and other tools on that bench over there. Go and play to you heart's content." The blond puts a hand on my shoulder and I glance up at him. Really, I know they were three or four years older but to be so tall... Well, it annoyed me and reminded me of how short I was.

"I too vould like to stay. It is as interesding to me as it is to Neville," Sasha says after releasing my shoulder, I watch him sidle closer to the shorter boy. "If you do not mind dat is." He says looking almost flirtatiously at him. Neville gives him a soft smile and shrugs. I watch the interplay and then cocking an eyebrow I glance at Viktor who merely shrugs. Hmmm, I eye Sasha, appraising whether or not I'll have to hex his delicate pieces somewhere else before shrugging. Neville could probably stonewall or be so oblivious the boy would be bending over backward before hurting him, but it always was a good idea to watch out for your friends. Neville had people, though it didn't seem like much, but Hermione and I liked Neville and would happily hex whoever messed with him. Plus he'd have to face his Grandmother and _that_ would be something to see. Deciding to let him court my friend I give him a flashing warning with my eyes and the hand that was creeping up to play with Neville's hair snatches itself back and hides itself behind his arm. I give him a smile and turn to leave.

"Well I'll leave you two to it, if you have any questions Nev I'm sure Sal can answer them for you, he always tried to tell me about them but I tuned him out the second he started mentioning different bloods needed to grow specifics from the plants." I shudder remembering one conversation and miss his hum of excitement. "Just take his transport frame and he's all yours," I say fleeing with Viktor. "Even I'm a little scared of Neville when he's _that_ into plants. Lord, the glint..." I say to myself.

"Vell, at least he vill haff something to keep him, how do you say it? Unaware?" He says.

"Distracted?" I respond.

"Yes," there's a note of relief, "Keep him distracted. Vere are ve going now?" I smile up at Viktor.

"How about the training room? That seems like something you'd be interested in." I say.

"I dink I vould like anyding dat you vould show me." He says and I grab his hand drag him forward.

...o0O0o...

"So what do you think the first task will be?" Cedric asks after his second cup of tea. I put down the hot coffee after another sip and think about it.

"I don't know but it haffs to be someding serious. Or it vould not be a dangerous challenge." I respond.

"Of course, zey veel give us zomething terrible. It veel surely turn me gray!" The veela mutters darkly. "I just 'ope zat nudding 'appen to my little 'Arry..." We glance at him standing in the kitchen with Hermione fiddling with another pot of coffee and tea. He brushes his hair a bit and pushes up his glasses in a few smooth movements that are, quite frankly, adorable.

"I do not understand how he haff to do vat he does." I mutter darkly into the cup. My friends look at me. Well Sasha looks at me, and Grigor squints at me for a moment before going back to a text Harry let him borrow out of his library. The brunet had sniffed a few times at seeing it and hugged the younger boy in joy when he said that he could borrow it which almost made me growl with annoyance.

"Ah, I do not get zat eider." Fleur mutters angrily. "He iz so young! Zat... Zat bazilizk out dere iz a mockery to 'ow _zafe_" she hisses the word, "'is life 'as been! It makes me furrious!"

"Well... He is the Boy Who Lived." Cedric says nibbling on a cookie.

"And _vat_ does zat haff to do wid da large amount of _neglect_ he obviously suffers from?" I hiss setting down the cup into it's saucer with an angry clank.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asks reentering the room with a tray.

"No." "Yes." Is what Cedric and I say almost simultaneously. Harry's eyebrows knot and he glances at Neville who's been absently murmuring, almost cooing in fact, at a small plant in his lap.

"Neville? What's been going on?" He asks the other boy. Hermione frowns and sets a plate of sandwiches down next to the tray on the large and low coffee table.

"They were discussing the first task, and whether or not it was safe for you then Viktor said something along the lines of why he doesn't get why you have to risk your life and Cedric said because your the Boy Who Lived." I flinched internally at how icy his eyes go.

"Ah yes... The Babe Who Lived, what a wonderful thing," he says, "I'm going to get that other book I told you about Hermione, Neville would you like to see the library? You haven't had a chance yet." They both nod and trade spots. Neville looks almost like a body guard as the two leave the room and Hermione perches on the edge rather than getting comfortable. Silence falls over the whole group and Hermione carefully takes a cup of tea, sips it twice before quietly, and coldly snapping.

"Never say anything about his stupid title again." Her hazel eyes glint like amber polished stone and Cedric nods rather jerkily in the face of such a silent menace.

"Vhy," I ask simply. She sips the tea and leans over to put it down. Sitting back she laces her fingers together and cocks her head to the side.

"How would you like to be famous for your parent's deaths and constantly reminded of a fame you never wanted and would lovingly give away for just a day with their arms held around you." She says studying her fingers. Her eyes slide back up, "How would you like to be the center of attention for everything and anything. Demanded of things no child could perceive. Both Harry and I know he has to be the person who defeats Voldermort. It doesn't mean he has to like it. It's not like a magical fairy light comes out of nowhere and defeats him each time he encounters him. Pain and nearly dying is usually what happens. Each time he met him in first and second year it _pained_ him. Quirrell's mere presence caused headaches. So explain to me... _What the bloody hell is so good about that name?_" She hisses. Cedric winces and we all shift uncomfortably.

"I..." Cedric says but she cuts him off.

"People are always coming up to him about something they've read in the newspapers. Coming to him about being friends without knowing him. He got asked out on dates during the first year by girls in seventh year because he was the Boy Who Lived and the youngest Quidditch player. People want things from him. They're always telling him how they know they can count on him. My goodness, we were in Diagon Alley over the summer and an adult, a GROWN MAN, came over and begged that he got vengeance for his dead father. It's _pathetic_." She snarls. "His fame makes him an outcast and an icon. One of his closest friend, a person he considers his probably his first friend, is so jealous of him that he has to hide down here rather than being bullied and tormented by him and his own house. Let alone the plain fact everyone thinks he's a liar about the cup. Great house by the way Cedric, great show of loyalty." He fingers turn white around the teacup's handle and she goes silent for a moment, but offers no apologies. "Harry will never be seen as a person. He'll always be the Savior of the Light. Even though he never signed up for it. Though he never wanted it. I absolutely hate this." She gets to her feet suddenly and swiftly leaves the room. We hear the bang of a door and mull in silence.

"Do... Do you think..." Cedric stutters.

"Vat? Zat she is exaggerating or zumming? _Non_, zere vas too much anger and knowledge in zat outburst to be anyzing but za truth." Fleur cuts in she looks at him sharply. "Vat do 'oo expect from 'im and 'er Cedric? To be adults? But of course! It iz not like dey are allowed to be children!"

"He is far too strong and resilient." I say, "Dere... Dere is something avout him dat says hardship has... Has marked him. Yet da people who he should depend on... Dey depend on him!"

"It's ridiculous." Sasha says softly. "I talked to Neville, just casually, and asked vhy he was so skinny and he said something about Harry only being able to eat regularly during the school year before slapping his hand over his mouth. He looked so angry at himself. Does dat not sound like a bad home to you? Vhy has nobody ever asked? He's much too small for his age. Yet no one says anyding, or questions vhy he's in the hospital so much each year? Vat does zat say about your skool? About your teachers? Vat does it say about _you_ Prefect?" The whole room goes frighteningly quiet.

"Vat did 'oo just say Monseiur Sokolov," Fleur just said narrowly.

"He mentioned a factor in how badly Harry's family treats him." A voice over their head says. We glance up and look at Salazar Slytherin.

"Vat do you know about dis?" I say dangerously low.

"I know plenty. I'm the one who wakes him up from the nightmares after all. I'm the one who he talks to during his 'walks' after hours in years past. I'm the one he''s told his biggest secret, fear and wish to. I'm the one who can't hurt him with what I say. We're bound together."

"How?" I say getting up to stand beneath his portrait.

"He's the owner of these rooms and I'm the guardian of them. Why wouldn't I protect it's master?" He says down at me with a sneer. "I can be confided in because I have no one to tell. I can offer advice since I am long dead and have taken on a mentoring role. Something Dumbledore has tried with Harry, but he's started doubting the old fool. I mean really? Who hides a powerful mystical artifact in a school filled with _children_ when it was originally in _Gringotts? _A verifiable fortress? Who was the teacher here during Voldemort's school years? When the chamber was opened last and that poor girl died? Who hired a werewolf and let a man go to jail without a proper trial? Who let an inf-"

"That's enough Salazar." Harry interrupts softly, so caught up in his mini rant that we missed them coming back. "It does me no good to have you spill all my secrets and concerns." We look at him and his eyes are just a tad dead looking. "You really have been left alone too long old man, your discretion is lacking." The other two young teens flank him. The animosity being thrown off by the two is almost incomprehensible.

"Are you guys ready to head back up? I'm pretty sure curfew is soon." Hermione says politely.

"Yeah, we've got to get you guys safely back to your dorms y'know," Neville says moving forward. He grips Cedric's upper arm and Sasha's hand dragging them out quickly, so quickly that Cedric barely had time to put his cup down. Hermione goes over and taps Grigor's shoulder and he immediately leaves with her and Fleur, who's wrist is gripped as the younger girl passes by pulling her with them. I am left to square off with the last one and he looks at me coolly.

"Would you like some of the sandwiches and cookies to go? So you might have a few snacks on board in your dorms?" He asks politely offering me the plate. I hesitate and take it.

"Danks..." I say and he merely cocks his head to the side.

"You're welcome, now... It's time to go." He stares at me until I turn and head to the door my shoulders scrunching up under his silent, almost accusatory gaze. Ach, what box of snakes did we let out?

* * *

A/N: Whew, sorry about the slow update. I've gotten off track a bit these last few days. So here's the next chapter! Remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the support! I love reviews, as well as getting favorited and alerted! Also I'm sorry that it took so long to update, this chapter had me pausing and editing and rewritting! Also to answer Haunt of Twilight's question they'll get there eventually, I plan on having them dance at the ball at least. Whether they go as a date or not is a secret for now. Anyway, this next chapter has our favorite Bulgarian getting stalked once more, Harry exploding, and Malfoy being his usual self! *giggle* Remember I love answering your questions in the story so if there's anything you're wondering feel free to ask! Reviews or PMs are much loved.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Why are you here?**

The last day of the week, after class ended, I could be found hiding in the library pouring through a few texts trying to find the necessary material for one of Snape's blasted essays. The last few days I had avoided any conversation that delved into my past, that is, with everyone but Hermione. To my embarrassment, I'd broken down and told her exactly how the Dursley's treated me, which was then accompanied by both of us crying like we were little babies. Really, it had been quite astounding how long and hard we'd cried. Poor Neville had to keep pulling handkerchiefs out of nowhere to handle it all. However it did lead to one rant that both Neville and I had paled a bit at. It happened the second she asked a very serious question. Setting the text aside I stare out the window recalling her furrowed brow and soft voice.

"What did Dumbledore do about it?" She had asked. _She looked so indignan_t, I think fondly picturing us at this same table. Our heads bent close together.

"Do about what?" I remember responding looking into her warm brown eyes after saying that, they'd swirled with confusion and aggravation.

"The neglect! Isn't what they did to you illegal in the Wizarding? What they're doing to you would have them in Muggle jail!" She had snapped back while throwing her hands up in exasperation. Neville had glanced around nervously at that, though the privacy and secrecy ward-slash-bubble thing had hidden us quite well, although the alcove was a bit off from the main part of the library.

"Nothing," I had replied. "He never checked up on me or allowed my request to stay anywhere else." The explosion after that was something that hadn't been seen since the World Wars. I wince in memory as I skim the potions text.

"_EXCUSE ME?"_ She had screeched shrilly causing both Neville and I to wince._ I swear she must have broken the record of loudest scream in the world at that,_ I think snorting in amusement over how she looked when she had nearly turned purple. "You told him that they mistreated you and he just told you to go _back_?" She had continued.

"Uh-huh, something about blood wards... For my safety and a way to be hidden from Voldemort," I had explained causing her eyes to narrow dangerously. I shivered at the memory of those irate slits.

"Well... It might be a good excuse, but I'm going to look into those so called blood wards, and blood magic then," she had declared before breaking the bubble to storm off to the library. Both Neville and I then decided to keep his own past a bit hidden. We didn't need her confronting his grandmother, that would be a can of worms best kept sealed, locked away in a box at the bottom of the sea.

Of course that didn't mean the others didn't try to subtly bring it up any damn time anyway. Just this morning Hermione had sent a stinging hex at Cedric for trying to get me to talk about my home life. Which probably just made them more suspicious. Sighing in exasperation at the thought I huddle in the same small alcove that the horrible conversation had gone by in. It was tucked away at the back of the library far out of sight, with a window that over looked the lake and was designed in such a way that it gave full view to the restricted aisle and a few of the upperclassmen bookcases, yet made it was difficult for anyone to find me or even know I was there unless they knew about the spot specifically.

Positive I wouldn't be disturbed, I'd hidden myself away there in search of some privacy and quiet. However, I didn't account for a fleeing Bulgarian who was just as surprised to see me hunkered down at the table as he stealthily slip around the bookcase hiding from a few seventh year girls. I watched in fascination as he muttered some charm and fought the urge to look away. Seated behind a stack of books I suppress a slight snicker when the small herd of girls ran by followed by a sharp, "If you cannot be quiet in this library get out!" from Madam Pince. The pattering of their scampering feet and the audible snap of the library door closing after them signaled the departure of Viktor's devoted sycophants. Enjoying the look of relief on his dark face I smile.

"Hiding from the fan base eh?" I say with a low chuckle. He jerks and I move the stack of texts out of the way so I am no longer hidden partially by his view. "Hullo Viktor, trying to find a place to sneak away to?"

"'Arry! Vat are you doing here?" He says in greeting moving towards me. "Studying?" He slips into the alcove glancing around to check that there's nobody near. I chuckle once more.

"Sit down, they won't approach you if you're with me. I'm the dastardly, villainous Potter again this year. They love you but won't come near if you're with me, they've taken to hating an avoiding me. Nobody but Hermione and Neville really talks to me anymore. However, 'Mione and Nev's off doing things while I have to struggle through this damn potions essay." I glare at it morosely, "I seriously think Snape is trying to kill us. Barely two months into the school year and he assigns us three feet of hell, plus I've already nearly been blown up twice. Damn Malfoy," I snap flipping through another text despairingly. He sits next to me, even farther into the alcove casting a few charms, which I guess are to further divert attention from this spot. He glances at me a flicker of recognition in his eyes at the name, shouldn't be that surprising though, the other teen had repeatedly tried to invite him over to the Slytherin table this past week.

"Draco Malfoy?" He asks surprised I nod glumly in silent response, "Vat does he haff to do vith dis?" A note of curiosity enters his eyes.

"The git tosses random ingredients into my cauldron at importune moments," I say with a sigh. "It doesn't help that the professor hates me either." I shut the book, giving up, and resist the urge to fling it at the bookshelf across from us. It's a good thing I love books and that Hermione has pretty much beat it into me to handle them with care.

"Vell... Is dere a vay for you to... How do you say it? Offer a oliff branch?" He says curiously. My eyes narrow.

"Are you saying I should over a treaty with the jerks?" I say scowling. He slumps in the chair crossing his arms with a frown.

"Is dat a bad idea?" He asks. I scrub my face with a groan.

"It'd be terribly difficult. I turned down Malfoy's friendship when he was acting like a prat, and Snape's done nothing but berate me these last four years. It has something to do with my parents making him an irritating bastard who is petty as four-year old denied sweets." I drop my head down and let it thunk onto the aged wood. "It wouldn't be a right nightmare dealing with either. In fact it would be hard as shit..."

"Hrrrngh." He grumble, "But... mabve it is worth it? Dat vould solve da problems no? Do you not have a saying that da best dings are da hardest fought?"

"The best things are those you fight for, or maybe you meant nothing easy in this world is worth having?" I mumble.

"Ja, dat sounds right. Both sound correct." He says with his rare small smile. I groan with resentment.

"I could try to strike up a compromise with Malfoy, we both could do without the fights, it'll interfere with getting ready for OWLs and our NEWTs. But Snape... I really have no clue as to what to do with that man." I say sitting back up.

"Vat does he like? Maybe some gift is needed to pave da vay?" He suggests picking up my essay and skimming it. "I dink you wrote down the wrong ingredient here..." His finger glides over something and he frowns in concentration.

"What?" I yelp before leaning over and glancing at the word he's pointing out. "Isn't that a necessary ingredient in any burn potion?" I drag a text over and flip it open and start skimming for the page I read that fact on.

"Yes... But in dis it vould conflict vith dat ingredient right?" He points out something else and I groan in exasperation. "Dere is also a problem vith da method of cutting you mentioned."

"Damn..." I sigh. "I can cook a full course meal for eight but I don't really grasp the different methods or how to do certain things. I've tried researching it but I haven't grasped it in the practical fashion yet."

"You can cook?" He says interested.

"Yeah..." I say distracted glancing at a few lines in my essay scratching at it rather helplessly. Swearing I see it blotch, ruining the whole essay, and groan in exasperation. "Damn quill!" I squeeze it a little too tightly and it snaps much to my annoyance. I swear even more.

"How do you know how to do dat?" He asks and I absently answer him.

"It's one of my chores my relatives assign me." Realizing what I just said I stiffen in embarrassment and annoyance. Damn, I just had to go and blab that didn't I? Fuming silently I shut the text book with a thud and start putting things away. Viktor watches me startled.

"Cho- Eh? 'Arry? Vere are you going?" He says rising with me as I scramble out and around the table. I rush over to Madam Pince, check out the books and scramble to the door and out. I hear his foot steps following me but I slip down a busy hallway and ignore his calls. I glance back and see him mobbed by his fan girls and his terse responses and attempts to get around them. Stumbling down the stairs I make a break for the second floor and my sanctuary. I needed to learn when to keep my mouth shut!

I didn't leave the chambers til it was time for dinner. I scrubbed my face tiredly. The ride up was tiring, but the tight tunnel taught me to fly even better and I didn't want to use one of the longer exits. Exiting the bathroom I head down the stairs to the dining hall almost immediately I run into Malfoy and his posse. Damn, then I remember Viktor's suggestion and decide to at least lay the ground work.

"Well if it isn't the Boy Wonder," he sneers. I just shake my head, remove my glasses and rub my eyes tiredly. I glance at him and look over the group. As per usual Malfoy's flanked by his 'muscle' Crabbe and Goyle, off a bit is Pansy Parkinson and Blaine Zabini quietly eying me. Theodore Nott is even further behind and just rolls his eyes and walks past us into the dinning hall ignoring us. He never enjoyed the confrontations and personally I envied his ability on more than one occasion when Ron had stupidly pulled me into the middle of one of his battles with Malfoy.

"Hello Malfoy," I say simply. Seeing Draco right now I'm pretty sure what Viktor suggested would never work. "What can I do for you? Besides dying in the tournament as you've taken to saying lately." Damn, I really couldn't hold my tongue. Really I just had to go and be a snarky bastard.

"Oh, you know me so well, Potter," he drawls his hair glinting in the candlelight. "However, I do admit I don't have anything else..."

"Fine, then I'll see you in class tomorrow," I say simply moving to leave him behind. He shifts to stand in front of me.

"Ah ah ah! I just thought of something!" He says, "How ever did you do it?"

"Do what?" I say tiredly.

"Get your name." He replies. I sigh.

"Really Draco? That's what you're asking me? That's what you want to know? Wouldn't a better question be 'How is it possible for anyone to consider me _capable_ of doing it?'" I respond glancing around disdainfully. Our encounter has drawn the attention of many people and a small crowd has started forming a circle around us.

"Oh come off it, you're the Boy Wonder, I'm sure you convinced someone to put your name in for you," he snickers. I shake my head.

"I can promise you this Malfoy, I never wanted this. I absolutely despise it actually. A lot of the people think it's so amazing to be in this damn thing... But who wants to die? Who would voluntarily go to their death for a bit of glory and some cash." I demand throwing my hands up.

"But it's a thousand galleons," someone chimes in.

"Oh so you're life is worth that much?" I snap turning to stare at the person who spoke up. I sneer, it was a Ravenclaw, "I never heard of a stupid Ravenclaw." He flushes.

"At least I'm not a cheater! You dishonored our entire school with getting your name in!" He growls and there's a grumble of consensus within the crowd.

"Oh? What year are you in, eh? Mr...?"

"Davies," He drawls, "I'm a sixth year."

"Well Mr. Davies, what level of charms would you say would be required to hoodwink a thousand year old artifact?" I say straightening there's an answering silence I smile nastily and say, "Oh? You don't know? I mean you're a sixth year, in the house known for it's wits and _you_ can't suggest the level of power or experience required?" I snort in derision, "If you, someone who's probably at the top of the class, though by your blank stare an open I'm starting to doubt this, can't figure something out, _how the bloody hell would a fourth year with little knowledge of the Wizarding world and spells know jack shit?_"

"Little knowledge of the Wizarding world?" Someone calls out.

"I'm Muggle raised." I say simply. "I never knew anything about the Wizarding world since I was a little over one years old til I came here at eleven."

"What?" Malfoy says suddenly and I spin around and stare into his surprised eyes.

"My only living relative apparently was my muggleborn mother's non-magical older sister. I live with her family. They hate me, they hate magic and consider every single one of freaks. Every instance of accidental magic that I did while growing up was punished and denied. I didn't even know how my parents actually died til I was on the taken from my so called relatives so I could go to school! The only reason I found out what really happened was because Hagrid was told by the Headmaster to go deliver my letter because they took me with them and _ran away. _So pray tell, how the bloody hell would I know?" I yell at him, at them. The whole crowd is just silently staring at me. Suddenly I hear my name being called.

"Harry," I hear Hermione call, "Harry! Harry!" I sigh slumping slightly, relieved that she's here.

"Here Hermione," I yell back. I watch a shift of people and she comes storming up spitting mad, her curls bouncing around her face wildly.

"Get out of my way!" She snarls, her expression dark and foreboding, "What are you doing to my best friend?" She snaps at Malfoy when she finally gets to me. "Don't make me hit you again you pompous blond git!" She rounds on the crowd, "What the hell are you looking at? Come to prove your lack of house traits? How swell, the Puffs are disloyal to a fourteen year old boy, their savior. The Claws are proving they lack all wit because they think a fourth year who is, and I apologize for this Harry, nowhere the top of his class is able to hoodwink a mystical artifact. And really Slytherin? If you're so _cunning_ why the hell aren't any of you in the damn tournament as well?" The crowd shifts rather nervously and I laugh bitterly.

"What about Gryffindor?" A red head says as he pushes to the front. She glares at Ron and grabs my hand linking us together as she squares off. I feel a slight tremble and move closer, wrapping myself around her.

"Gryffindors? Oh the House of the so-called Brave is it? Well excuse me for thinking that any of you have a spit of that so called bravery when you're all, but in body, a flock of sheep following the gossip and hurting someone who's always stood up for you! Especially you Ron Weasley! What kind of bravery does it take to turn on your _best friends_ because of _petty jealousy?" _She hisses. More than a few faces in the crowd have turned ashen, other are furious and angry and worried whispers have broken out.

"That's enough Ms. Granger," We hear a stern voice say and we both look at Professor McGonagall. "You lose fifty points for such blatant disrespect. Mr. Potter, although the Headmaster has agreed to you staying elsewhere this last week, I must insist that you return to Gryffindor Tower and your dorm room."

"No offense professor," I say exhausted, "But I'd rather be in Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff before I return there. I no longer consider it my house. The fact it took them one word to turn their backs on me means that their friendship and their loyalty is that little and that worthless."

"Mr. Potter!" She says angrily. "I will not hear such talk! You will return or you shall face severe repercussions!"

"No, you said it yourself, the Headmaster allowed me to stay elsewhere, the Headmaster _allowed_ me to stay in this damn tournament for adults wizards, the Headmaster, dear Professor McGonagall, left me to live in the cupboard under the stairs at Number Four Pivet Drive. Please forgive me if I no longer have the patience for his, 'it's out of my hands, my boy.' I truly no longer care, in fact, if the contract wasn't binding and I wasn't underage with no place to go I would leave Hogwarts." I say simply. "Even if it is the place that is the closest I've ever come to a home."

"Cupboard under the stairs?" She asks faintly. The whispers have gone silent and I ignore the warning tug Hermione gives my arm. I glance at her and she looks at me worriedly. She tips her head in silent question and I merely nod silently and she sighs. I have to get it out while I have their attention.

"Yes, a narrow small space generally used to store items... My aunt and her family stored me, their misfit, there." I respond. "However, after I started school they finally deigned to move me to a bedroom formerly storing my cousin's broken toys. A room they'd always had. Forgive me... If I lack the faith or interest in any of the people here in this school besides a few. Very small few." She stares at me white faced.

"Am I not on that list Mr. Potter?" She implores. I shake my head. I felt bad but after the last week I'd come to terms with this through long talks with Sal and my Gryffindor defenders.

"No longer ma'am. I'm sad to say no teacher here has that privilege." I respond stonily. "After all... What adult expects a child to save them from something they consider _dead and _gone? And if you had any sense, you would never have left me on a dark cold night to the mercies of my family. What world loves a savior they've never checked in on? Never bothered to see? One that was never informed of their so called duties? Excuse me for wanting the luxury of a simple childhood without worthless things."

"And what would those worthless things be Potter?" I hear Snape's silky voice intone. I watch him glide forward the sea of students parting. I look back away unwilling to meet anyone's eyes.

"Fame," I say coldly, "for one. Expectations I never wanted. Demands. Confrontations with people who hate me because of a war I never participated in. Nearly dying. Dementors. Ridiculous names because of something I have nightmares about." I glance at the man and give him a crooked grin. "How are you yourself Professor? Do you have time to answer a few questions? Because one about the essay. In one of the textbooks I read it suggested in all burn potions but apparently it doesn't work with myrtle. Why is that?" Throwing him off.

"This is a conversation would be better suited for another time Potter," he sneers.

"Can I visit you in your office and ask then?" I say and he eyes me like I'm some strange beast. We're both ignoring the muttering and the sputtering going around us. Surprisingly, it appears I'll be paving a truce with a teacher who hates me than with the blond Slytherin Prince.

"I would prefer not to have a lion in my office," he grouches, but the animosity isn't in his eyes like it usually is.

"I would like to prevent a few explosions. It's hard enough protecting the cauldron from mischief makers, I don't need to be making my own problems." I say back with a slight smirk at Malfoy who flushes. Snape eyes the reaction and fingers his robes.

"As long as you are not there looking to cheat off my own knowledge as a way of not properly earning your own grade Potter I do not mind you stopping in... Very briefly. Now take your little," he sneers at Hermione, "friend, and go to dinner. You're creating an unnecessary disturbance which means you've lost five points from Gryffindor."

"Yes sir, Professor Snape." I say cheerfully not caring if I lost a hundred points, we weren't housemates anymore, anything that happened to them... Well tough luck. Nodding at a pale faced McGonagall I drag Hermione to the edge of the crowd and try to push through.

"What are you doing here still?" I hear him say icily behind us, "Disperse or do you want detention?" The group disperses rapidly and I smile a bit. Seeing the stares in the hall, and the interested gazes, I ignore them while hurrying to the round table.

"'Arry? Dear, vat 'as veen going on? Iz zumming ze mattar?" Fleur asks quietly as I plop myself down a seat away from her. She frowns at us both worriedly and I offer her up a weary grin.

"Just telling off idiot Fleur, just telling off idiots." I say quietly.

"More like running into imbeciles! Honestly our founders would, and _should_, kick out more than half the students here. Gossiping sheep!" She snaps before seeing a few female students from Ravenclaw trying to edge over to listen, "Trying to listen in?" She hisses and they all retreat, less than gracefully. I shake my head and strike up a conversation with one of the Durmstang boys on Care of Magical Creatures. Apparently they've been handling Pegasus' which I find cool. I mean seriously, winged horses? How amazing would it be to ride one?

...o0O0o...

I remember the first time I saw Potter. He'd been this scrawny little thing in the robe shop wearing beyond awful glasses. Staring at him from my spot at the Slytherin table I had to admit not much has changed. He was still fairly short, still skinnier than anyone else, and had the ugliest glasses in the world. Those wire frames... They were simply atrocious. Sneering at him and fighting with his friends and him had become a common occurrence since starting here, and though I suppressed the interest in the other boy with Malfoy pride there was still some Draco that wanted to get to know him. Damn! Really, what foolishness was I participating in? I wasn't some damn Hufflepuff with sweet gentle feelings I was a fucking proud, pureblooded Slytherin!

"Draco," I hear Pansy coo in my ear and I suppress a wince.

"Yes Pansy?" I say cordially as she sidles up against me batting her eyes at me coyly. I hide my distaste and reach over my goblet. Sipping it I listen to her whine about her classes and how her mother didn't buy her the most perfect dress robes in the world. Thankfully Blaise breaks in.

"Potter was strange today was he not?" He says absently after a bite of food. I set the goblet down and nod as Pansy huffs in annoyance before turning to another Slytherin girl to complain who in turn shoots Blaise a glare of reproach for sticking her with Pansy. Blaise merely notches an eyebrow and she just rolls her eyes while making soothing noises to Pansy empty headed prattling.

"It was... Odd. Though Potter's always been a bit of a weirdo in my opinion. He turned down my generous offer in first year after all. I mean seriously? Who wouldn't want to be my friend?" I drawl and end up glaring when Nott snickers. "What's so funny Nott," I snap.

"I over heard your offer of friendship," he drawls, "it was probably the most pompous and poor thought out attempt that I have ever seen. You insulted the person, even if it was that disgusting Weasel, who had helped him. You put him on the defensive and since then you and his best friend, well former, have fought non-stop. I'm rather surprised he hasn't done more back. You do ruin his potion grades all the time." I flush with embarrassment.

"I only reciprocate what he did to me." I grumble cutting a piece of baked chicken. I hear a snort of amusement from him.

"You were a prat, and ever since then instead of trying to over come your differences you acted like an arse and pushed him even farther into the clutches of that imbecile Ron Weasley. But I have to say Weasley's even stupider. He threw away his sure fire ticket to fame by getting rid of Potter. I don't think there's enough groveling in the world to fix what's going on between those two. Even Granger is more cordial to _you _than she is to the flamed haired simpleton." Blaise says with a snort of amusement.

"You know... You could probably try to be friends or at least not enemies now that the red headed twit isn't around. You just have to shut up around Granger." Nott says after a sip from his goblet. I choke and Crabbe roughly pats my back.

"Are you MAD?" I squeak out, "Potter hates me."

"'Arry does not hate you." A thick accent says and we all glance up to see the tall Bulgarian Viktor Krum standing near us, arms crossed, and eyebrows lowered over his obsidian eyes.

"I beg to differ," I say politely. "I've been hexed by him plenty a time."

"Vell, ven I brought it up in da library today he did not say he hated you. It vas more... Annoyance? He mentioned exploding cauldrons." I flush again remembering the potion two weeks ago that had covered him in pink slime after I had tossed in some mandrake root.

"Really?" I say, ignoring the small amount of hope hidden under a much larger amount of shock.

"He said he would not mind a treaty. But he probably von't approach you even though he vould like to create some sort of peace. He seems busy and angry. He is... Frustrated vith your lackadaisical headmaster and vorried about the tournament." He says with a scowl and then plops down next to Blaise who looks like he's about to hyperventilate. I glorified in his Seeker abilities, Blaise, being bi, glorified in his Seeker body.

"Incredible," I murmur eying Potter who sat in the middle of hall ignoring everyone gossiping about him in favor of what looked like a heated discussion with an older boy from Durmstang.

"He also has a problem with dis Snape fellow though, as well. 'Arry said dat he vas da potions teacher?" Krum says and I glance over to see him watching the raven haired savior avidly

"Yeah Snape hate's Potter's guts though after that run in in the entrance way... It might be changing." Blaise chimes in.

"Now that... That sounds like a sign of the apocalypse." Nott mutters and more than a few heads at the table nod.

"Vell... 'Arry vill do vat he vants," Krum says rising. "Oh, Malfoy..."

"Yes?" I say meeting his eyes.

"Don't be, vat did 'Ermoninny say? Don't be a prat? Yes, dat's it. Don't be a prat. 'Arry is too defensive this year. 'E may haff the school hating him, but it makes his friends... Edgy. There was talk of devil's snare and I 'eard avout the punch last year done by 'Ermoninny. I do belieff dey are at the point of doing much much vorse. Haff a good day." He finishes and walks away. I feel sick. He hadn't said anything no one had been seeing. Longbottom was a right quiet guy usually, but the last week he'd looked bigger, meaner and a lot more like a Gryffindor. Granger had always been scary and I cup my nose protectively remembering the clobbering smack she'd given me.

"Yeah Draco," Blaise says with snicker, drawing my attention, "don't be prat." I throw a roll at him.

"Jerk." I mutter contemplating Krum's words, Potter's actions and my own feelings. Bloody Hufflepuff tendencies. Glancing at Potter I admit a truce might be a good idea, and think a little wistfully maybe, just maybe, friendship will be offered later. Stabbing a potato I let the others conversations wash over me, and plot.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hahahaha! I finally figured out what I wanted out of chapter 5. I'm drawing a little inspiration from salty-sarah's World Enough and Time, but I'm not going to have Harry seeking political asylum. He's too Gryffindor to do such a thing, and he's not that broken yet. However, this will be getting down into more intense talk. There's also other interesting facts and details going into this chapter, I have no doubts it's going to be long an intense.

Disclaimer: Yo, still don't own dis.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Rules, Quills, and Lost Wills?**_

The next day I stumped my way down the corridor to potions with Neville and Hermione. We'd switched partners and left Ron to Seamus and Dean. Neville, pale faced and nervous as always kept having to be reassured by 'Mione that she wouldn't let any explosions happen. Half way there I hear someone call out my name.

"Oi! Potter! Wait up!" Surprised we turn as one and glance back to see Malfoy striding up towards us accompanied by his usual group with the exception of Parkinson.

"What is it Malfoy?" I say warily as he stops a few feet from me.

"I heard something rather strange from Krum the other day," he answers seriously which startles me. There's no sneer, no arrogance, just a drawn organized expression.

"What exactly did he say?" I ask him feeling Hermione and Neville flank me protectively.

"He said you wouldn't be against a peace treaty between us. I was wondering if what he said was true." He asks me nonchalantly staring hard at me. I feel my eyebrows go up.

"He brought it up with you? Wow, I didn't think he would." I answer scratching my neck nervously.

"So it's true?" Zabini chimes in. "You wouldn't mind a little peace between the Gryffindors and Slytherins?" I snort and I hear my friends humph in amusement.

"I'm not exactly a Gryffindor anymore Zabini," I say dryly, "I would prefer if you didn't lump me with those half-wits. The only two I regularly talk to are Hermione and Neville."

"And we're not exactly Gryffindors either anymore, Weasley can go transfigure himself a pair for all we care," Hermione says with a snicker.

"I think Grigor's rubbing off on you," I say with a smile and she blushes which makes Nevile snicker and earn him a smack on the arm. She rallies though and blurts out.

"He knows the most fascinating things! We were talking just the other day about those runes in the bo-" She's cut off by Malfoy though.

"So you wouldn't mind calling an end to animosities between us?" He states abruptly.

"I never really had a fight with you Malfoy, yeah we got in fights, but it was usually me hauling Weasley out of trouble or protecting someone. To be honest you insulted the easiest people, though if you tried it with Nev or 'Mione now..." I say my voice growing cold.

"I don't have a problem with them anymore," he says waving the aggression off with a simple flick of his wrist. "Even as a pureblood I have to admit Granger has a way with a wand. Though Longbottom is a bit of a mystery, really, shouldn't he be in another house?"

"All three of us should probably be in another house." I say with a bark of laughter.

"I had the decision between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Hermione says, "he asked what was more important, the friendships I could gain or the knowledge I could find on my own."

"I could have gone to Hufflepuff but you know my Gran, she would have..." Neville says trailing off.

"I would have been in Slytherin if you, Malfoy, and Weasley hadn't gotten to me first." I say honestly which makes them all stare at me. "I had to talk the hat out of it. Practically begged."

"What?" Nott says surprised. "The Golden Boy in the Silver Snake Pit? I don't believe you..."

"Does being a parseltongue and being able to get out of trouble surprisingly easy mean nothing to your house?" Neville says with a laugh. "He's done more than a few pranks, though he ends up passing it off as the twins." I smile at him winningly. He looks at me wryly. "They never deny it, though they usually give him a few chocolate frogs. They're his favorite sweets."

"Aww, I didn't know you cared." I say fluttering my eyes at him. "I didn't even know you knew about them." Neville merely laughs softly.

"Please, Percy's hair turning purple with pink highlight every time he yelled at someone for snogging was hilarious." Hermione says chidingly.

"That was you?" Crabbe says abruptly. His voice rough probably from lack of use and surprise.

"More like Hermione and me, the guy just would not come off it. I mean really? He sneaks off to make out with your Slytherin Head Girl last year and he wants to take off points because others do the same? Wanker." I mutter angrily. "Really, if he was going to take points away he should have at least said it was for disrupting or sneaking out, not snogging. No one should be penalized for enjoying themselves."

"Errr, yes, indeed. However, Potter, if we might get back to the main topic..." Malfoy inserts.

"Oh yeah, the truce?" I say coming back to the main topic.

"Does this mean you're finally taking up my offer of friendship." He asks.

"Well," I blink, "do you still want to be ones? To be friends? I mean you'll catch a lot of flack from hanging around me. Plus your father..." I trail off scrubbing my palms against my robes.

"My dad can butt out." He interjects calmly.

"Wow," I scratch my neck, "are you sure? I mean you seem pretty close."

"Potter, Harry, I might consider my father a great example of what a true pureblood is, but I'd rather be friends with you. And don't you dare say I sound like a Hufflepuff I can still hex you."

"Wouldn't dream of it. So... Pax? We're on friendly terms?" I say offering my hand. He eyes it for a few moment then clasps it.

"Pax," he mutters. "Doesn't mean I'll always like you."

"You're allowed to be friends with someone and not always like them." I said as he nodded. Both group moves together intermingling now that our 'differences' have been set asside. Crabbe and Goyle actually leave Malfoy's sides and as Neville something about Herbology.

"So... How's the essay going for you Malfoy? I found this article on..." Hermione says chiming in and all eight of us enter the classroom.

...o0O0o...

Potter, Harry, as I guessed, is too good of a guy. I glance at him from across the room and see him rubbing Longbottom's back. He glances at me and offers up a slightly exasperated but still patient grin and I shrug back. I watch as Granger slaps something out of Longbottom's hand and then in turn stirs something carefully into the pot. They all smile at whatever color it's turned and Harry returns to cutting something and Granger instructing Longbottom on how to properly grind some seeds and roots.

"Something on your mind, Mr. Malfoy?" I hear the cool voice of Professor Snape murmur.

"I'm just watching the other students, and well... New friends." I answer softly back. My godfather follows the direction of my gaze and minutely frowns.

"You're friends with... Potter?" He asks carefully, a slight sneer in his voice.

"Yes. We called a truce earlier. He's alright without the red-headed baboon nearby. Weasel is quite annoying and that rubbed off on Harry." I respond carefully as I pour a few ounces of crushed mistletoe into the cauldron. I see his eyebrow go up in silent inquiry and I shrug.

"Well... It would appear Dumbledore's hope of inter-house unity is happening without his intervention." He drawls before gliding over.

"Potter," he softly barks, causing the raven-haired boy to glance up while keeping smooth clean cuts.

"Yes Professor?" He asks curiously, his green eyes sparkling behind his badly repaired glasses.

"I have had matters come up and will not be in my office this afternoon, if you have any questions I would suggest you ask them directly after class or maybe of a senior student. Maybe even your new friend Mr. Malfoy can be of use to you."

"Oh, thank you Professor, I'll take that advisement." He says after a quick glance at the leaves on his board. His cuts are fairly neat from where I can see, but no where as thin as they could be.

"Try cutting them diagonally after rolling them together Potter, that will help and then add them at the edges of the potion, not directly in the center, it's strengthen it," Professor Snape snaps and Harry nods with a slight smile and soft, "yes Professor." The teacher glides away and the rest of the class passes quickly and quietly. The only spot of trouble comes from when Weasel's potion turns a dark green instead of light turquoise and tries to balm Harry. Luckily the other two Gryffindors seem to see this coming and slaps a hand to his mouth. I see Harry's protectors' eyes narrow anyway and Harry's dark look. I do believe my new friend is quickly loosing patience with the imbecile and won't be restraining himself or his friends much longer. Feel a smirk bloom on my face I can't help but consider the good fortune that's fallen into my lap. I have made friends with the boy I always wanted to be friends with and my true enemy is about to be pranked to an inch of his life. Ah, life was sweet.

...o0O0o...

The potions class wrapped up and I spent about five minutes in stiff discussion with Snape about the essay and ended up heading up to the library with the new group to find a few books and do some homework. Malfoy, now Draco, Greg and Vince (formerly Goyle and Crabbe) as well as Blaise and Theo (as Zabini and Nott demanded to be referred as) were a little star struck when they saw who we were meeting up with. Settling next to the Beauxbatons girls I hide a smile when they fall over themselves to ingratiate themselves to Fleur.

"Turn down the charm," I murmur to her and almost immediately they blink and turn bright red. Deciding an intervention is needed I ask how Malfoy is feeling about the significant decrease in broom time.

"It's bloody hell," he says honestly and I nod in understanding.

"Broom time?" One of the clearer English speaking Beauxbatons girls asks softly.

"We're both Seekers for our house Quidditch teams," I say. "The tournament meant no Quidditch this year so the teams are left in the wings kicking up dust. It's quite boring."

"Yes, going from three to five practices a week and bi-semester games to nothing... It's aggravating to say the least. It doesn't help that there's so many new restrictions on time and such since next year is OWLs." Draco says with a drawn expression.

"Really boys, your school work is more important," Hermione says chidingly and both Draco and I roll our eyes.

"'Mione doesn't understand the energy boost one gets by zipping through the air," I mutter to him and he nods in understanding.

"Pansy's the same, though she loves to coo at me when I'm in my uniform." Malfoy grumbles with a look of distinct distaste.

"Urgh, I can only say ewww. She paws you like you're a favorite piece of chocolate or jewelry, how do you stand it?" I say pulling a face.

"I ignore, and ignore and ignore, til I can escape to my dorms and _lock_ the door. She tried to creep in a few weeks ago. I'm pretty sure her parents put her up to it." He says and we exchange looks of disgust.

"Let's talk about Quidditch," I offer, "I don't even want to think about girls right now."

"Agreed." He says with a sharp nod and we end up discussing the World Cup and favorite broom moves while working on the potions essay. Before long a stiff shadow overlaps with ours and we glance up.

"Viktor," I say with a smile he looks back at me in amusement.

"Should you not be studying?" He asks plopping himself in a seat next to us as Sasha, Grigor and and two other boys plop down in surround seats and tables. We've commandeered approximately four tables and I see, with amusement, that Grigor and Sasha immediately sit next to their interests who seem to blush at the attention they're given. So cute and I snicker which earns me a glare from both of them.

"We're multitasking," I say with a laugh as I turn away, "but what are you doing here? I thought you had self study right now with your headmaster?"

"Ve haff taken a break, you can only do so much until one losses patience or energy," he says with a scowl, "but dat is not vhy I am here. Dere is something I must tell you and Flurr."

"Oh? Do we need to get a bit of privacy?" I ask surprised.

"No, it is not avout the tasks, ve haff to meet the journalists soon," he growls and I fell a scowl of my own crop up.

"Please tell me you're joking," I say with an annoyed huff.

"I vould love to, but... My headmaster, your headmaster and Flurr's headmaster haff it alveady set up. Ve must meet them and give them information on the tournament and our participation." He grumbles and I sigh.

"Do you know who?" Draco asks interested.

"I zink dey said something about a Zita Skitter?" He says squinting his eyes.

"Rita Skinner?" Blaise says horror stricken. "That lying, gossip hunting shrew?"

"Yes, and I do not dink I like da sound of dat," Viktor says glumly.

"Who is she?" I ask worriedly. I've never seen him looks so distraught before, not even when we heard about the troll in our first year.

"She's a gossip columnist, a horrible horrible _horrible_ reporter. She lies and fabricates all sorts of things just to ruin people's reputations and to earn a byline." Draco says honestly and both Theo and Blaise who have been listening in nod. Hermione and Neville glance up from across the table where they've been working with Greg and Vince and frowns. The foreign students are growing concerned as well.

"Surely it iz not zat bad?" Fleur says scooting closer, away from the Durmstang boy she had been coyly flirting with for the last few minutes leaving him with a stunned and happy grin plastered across his pale face.

"She made a judge out to be a pedophile by hugging his granddaughter's best friend who he's known for since she was a baby. It was a huge scandal three years ago," Draco drawls with a severe frown before glancing at me and giving us some advice, "I suggest you get someone to handle the reporters Harry, you're too juicy a celebrity not to be played with. It wouldn't be hard, your Muggle guardians are trash and Dumbledork will not think of it. Probably consider it something against the 'greater good.'" And I can't help but nod in agreement.

"How to get one I guess. I mean I've never handled anything like that. I mean... The closest I've ever gotten was going to Gringotts with Hagrid." I say honestly running a hand through my hair.

"You've never talked to a solicitor, a lawyer or an account manager?" Theo says surprised.

"Yeah... But do you think I need to? I mean I only have like one fault, and it's probably only enough to get me through school..." I trail off and blink at the Slytherins' dumbfounded expressions.

"Harry..." Blaise says slowly, "you do know you're from a long line of purebloods who are exceedingly wealthy and titled right?" I blink at him in astonishment.

"Excuse me?" I say surprised exchanging a glance with Hermione, who is looking at the exchange with confusion, "I never heard about any of that." I say and I see a dark look fall over all the Slytherins faces.

"Well I'll be damned," Theo mutters, "when you think Dumbledore can't get any lower or dumber..."

"He just has to prove you wrong." Draco snaps before turning to me and says, "Harry you are the only remaining heir of the Potter line, a noted pureblood family going back nearly twelve hundred years. The only ones that are older are most likely my family, the Blacks, and possible a few others that I don't remember and can't think of at the moment. I think you might even have some connections to the founders but it's much diluted."

"Really?" I say softly feeling a cloak of anger settle over me.

"I can't believe you weren't told," Blaise says coldly. "What were they thinking? You're going to be of age in three years! And you know nothing of your responsibilities, your heritage, your inheritance or your abilities! What did they think you would do about it?" His fist angrily thumps the table.

"Probably that I'd magically know how to be perfect," I snort, "I mean they take pride in a baby defeating a dark lord after all, what other stupidities are possible?"

"Amazingly," Theo says, "quite a few. I do believe you're going to need someone to get your affairs in order. I mean really... I mean really, you're going to be a Lord, practically a Duke."

"You're kidding me," I say clenching my fists, "I can't believe they dared to keep this hidden. I've been wearing my cousin's cast offs because I thought I'd need to save that money but I didn't have to be?"

"Harry," Hermione says carefully, "I think we're going to need to research into this." I glance at her and give her a stiff nod.

"By the way," Vince asks, "what are the rules for the tournament? I mean, is there any special things you have to do?" We all stare at him and let the new question bubble to the top of a steaming cauldron of "whats."

"I have no idea, I only know I have to participate in three tasks and not cheat." I respond tiredly. The whole group flinches and I glance at the other two champions who are looking a bit green as well. "Do you two know anything either?" I ask them.

"To ve completely 'onest 'Arry, _non_," Fleur says blushing lightly, "zey told me zat everyding vould ve told at ze tourney, 'owever de Madam hazz not been forthcoming."

"I haff not been told much either," Viktor admits darkly. "I haff demanded information but dey just push me avay. It is infuriating!" We all scowl.

"They're going to get you all killed," Neville says softly his eyes glinting darkly. "I believe it's time to get a hold of my Gran," he says straightening. "I do not believe the governors would agree to such a thing without being properly guaranteed no one would be hurt. However withholding such critical information..."

"It's a travesty," Draco snarls, "I think I'll be writing father as well Longbottom."

"Call me Neville Draco, I do believe we'll be getting to know each other very well after this." Neville says firmly and they exchange a brief nod.

"I think we need to find a rule book," Hermione mutters. "Do you think they have it in the library?"

"Maybe, but I rather doubt it. Maybe we can order one from the owl post?" Blaise says.

"What I wouldn't give to just ask someone to find it and take it to us." I mutter.

"Sounds like a house elf's job," Draco says without any venom. "They were always good at finding me books of reference when I'm at home over the summer." I narrow my eyes and bark.

"Dobby!" A soft pop and Dobby is standing in the middle of the table in his mismatched garb staring at me adoringly.

"Good gracious Harry! What are you doing with my family's old house elf?" Draco says shocked.

"He's a friend in a manner," I mutter.

"Harry Potter Sir! You called Dobby? What can Dobby do for all so amazing Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby genuflects.

"Dobby can you find me books pertaining to the TriWizard Tournament as well as rules for the contest and bring them here, please?" I ask him politely.

"Yes yes! Dobby be happy to be serving Harry Potter sir! Master Harry so kind to Dobby, Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter sir!" And he pops off.

"Well... That was strange." Draco grumbles and I shrug.

"I freed him after he tried to save me in second year, your dad was _not_ pleased with how I tricked him into giving Dobby a sock," I say with a chuckle and Draco surprisingly laughs as well.

"He wouldn't be. He kept muttering about house elves that summer. I take it that it was your fault that he behaved in such a manner?" I merely nod and he smiles at me. "It was rather funny." Immediately Dobby pops back with two other elves carrying about five or six books each.

"Here is books sir!" He squeaks happily, "I's and Weezy and Dorry found them! Here you goes! Dobby is so happy to help!"

"Thank you Dobby," I and Hermione chime and he bows with the other two before popping off after an assurance that we'll call him if we need anything else. Glancing at the stacks I sigh.

"Well," Hermione says, "I do believe we should get started." She reaches out but Blaise slaps her hand.

"Not here," he hisses, "it won't do us any good to be caught! They're likely to take anything that we might need!" Rubbing her hand she glares but nods in understanding.

"But where can we go? There's people _everywhere_, eyes _everywhere._" Draco growls leaning forward. The one's who have been to my rooms glance at me.

"I have a place..." I say softly, "but you have to swear never to reveal it to anyone else." The Slytherins blink at me.

"I do not zink I vant ze gurls to go vith us zere my 'Arry," Fleur says softly, "it iz not a place zey vant to go. But I vill come as vell." The other Beauxbatons nod in reluctant agreement.

"It will be strange if all the foreign exchange students disappear," Neville says in soft agreement, "I think only Viktor, Fleur, and the Slytherins should go down with us." He glances at Sasha in soft regret earning a sweet look from the taller blond boy.

"I understand, I am not happy but it vill haff to do," Sasha mutters brushing a errant curl out of Nev's face.

"Where exactly are we going?" Greg whispers and the ones who have been there give him a grin.

"You'll get a kick out of it when you see," I say softly and don't offer them much more.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Mwaahahahahaha~! Yeah, that was random =3 Also sorry to all you confused people, the switches are usually preceded by the ...o0O0o..., it allows for a break in character view and time, but from now on I'll note it. Sorry if it was confusing. Anyway here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Yo, still don't own this.

Note: I still write thoughts and foreign languages in italics!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Do they really want us dead?**_

Viktor POV:

"I am **_never_** fighting you again Potter," The blond Malfoy states. "I mean you're the Heir to Slytherin..." I watch on with Fleur, the odd people out since we're the oldest and foreign, as the younger students study the massive snake. The new boys are actually touching it, though Harry warned them away from the mouth.

"Uh... Not really Draco," Harry chimes in running his hands through his hair in embarrassment.

"No, you are. You really really are. If you ever want to take over the world, I demand you let me into your inner circle, I'll let Granger be your second in command, thought I don't like it, but I'll definitely be perfect person to have as a close confidant and lieutenant. You understand me...?" He says glaring at the shorter, younger brunet. Harry merely scowls.

"I just have some of the dark lord's powers, not his blood and motives Draco!" He snaps.

"You defeated him like... Twice right? Once in body, and once in his familiar?" Nott asks quietly. "I believe theirs a law that entitles you to all of the man's belongings and wealth since it was technically defeated him in combat without stating what exactly either of you were anteing up." Both the bushy haired one and Harry exchange a glance.

"It's not exactly only two..." He mutters.

"What do you mean?" Zabini asks softly, running his hands down the side of the enormous snake.

"Harry defeated him three times at least times in spirit or body and once with this snake I guess you could say," Hermione says. The Slytherins all stare at him and Harry fidgets.

"I promise you this Harry Potter, I will **_never_ **ever mess with you again." Draco mutters and there's nods of agreement from the others.

"Fine, whatever, can we go to the rooms now? I'd like to sit down and study these stupid, heavy works before I have to do homework." He growls striding towards the head.

"Okay..." They say and follow him like ducklings after their mother. After a brief conversation with Salazar (more like incoherent worshiping and questions coming from all of the boys at the same time) they enter the rooms and we all end up sprawled across his kitchen and den. Holding one of two copies of the rule books, a slightly battered newer version with less information, I glance across to Harry and Hermione who are bent over the thicker, much heavier version of what I'm holding at the dining table. Sitting next to them, Neville flips through two tomes on the history of the tournament and previous tasks.

"'Arry," I say, "haff you read avout da emancipation part?" He looks up and nods slowly.

"'Mione and I just finished the general outline, there's a greater chapter on it later it says." He responds quietly shifting back.

"Emancipation?" One of the newer, much more muscular boys, roughly asks. "What is that?"

"It means freeing someone from the control of another, especially in the case of a parent's relinquishing authority and control over a child or minor." Hermione says, "It means that since Harry's underage, and that they didn't stop him from participating he's now an adult in the eyes of the public and the ministry."

"Blimey," Neville mutters, "doesn't that mean he's now a Lord? And able to gain a hold of his trusts and estates?" I watch the younger students blink owlishly. "My Gran taught me a little about my inheritance, since my parents are..." He trails off and looks at Harry helplessly.

"Incapacitated at the moment," Harry says shortly and earns a relieved nod from Neville. He blows out a long breath. "I don't get this," he growls, "why haven't I heard anything from anyone? I mean... Why wasn't I told by Gringotts? Or the school? Why hasn't Sirius told me anything?"

"Sirius?" Blond Malfoy interjects, "As in Sirius Black? Your mass murdering godfather?"

"The one dat vas framed by da animagus rat?" I interrupt.

"What?" The Italian looking one asks surprised. "What are you talking about?" Groaning Hermione and Harry fill them in.

"Dear Merlin, what exactly do you two get into? I mean really? You nearly ended up werewolf bait!" The other blond exclaims, "I can't believe you didn't get killed!"

"I know, we're regularly surprised by that too." I hear Harry mutter and watch him get swatted in the arm by Hermione.

"I'm starting to be rather relieved that we've become friends at this late date, Harry," Malfoy says with a shake of his head, "it was bad enough with the dead unicorns..."

"Oh blimey, I forgot about that..." Harry says with a wince.

"I never found out who that was." Malfoy muses.

"It was Quirrell with the Dark Lord on the back of his head," Harry says. They're all stunned into silence.

"I'm not even going to ask. I have enough nightmares from the snake." Malfoy grumbles and the other boys nod.

"Lucky blokes," Neville mutters, "I've already heard it." I stifle a chuckle but quickly sober. Neville seems to have warmed and was beginning to lose his introverted behavior. I could understand though, one couldn't hang with this group and say silent or humorless for long.

"Anyway," Hermione says drawing attention back to the main point, "I'm curious as to why no one has approached Harry on the matters of his emancipation. I mean... It's been splashed all over the news. There should at least be a Ministry review or a letter from Gringotts concerning your coming of age. I mean... Harry don't you get regular updates on the status of interest in your vaults and holdings?"

"Uh... No?" He mutters under his breath.

"You're joking," she growls and he shakes his head mutely. Slowly her face turns pink, then red, then burgundy and finally it takes on a dark purple thin and she shrieks. Both Neville and Harry immediately cover their ears and the rest of us cringe.

"This is exactly like the maltreatment and neglect!" She snarls as she storms around the room. "It's ridiculous! It's like their purposefully hindering your advancement and knowledge! I wouldn't be surprised if someone is making sure you don't get the information!" She starts pummeling a pillow and Harry quietly stands and approaches. He timidly touches her back, and we watch as she throws herself into his arms sobbing and while he rocks her calmly back and forth. He murmurs into her hair and I glance at the rest of the room.

"Harry," Malfoy asks, "Who's your magical guardian?"

"My what?" He asks confused and everyone from his school, with exception of Hermione who is still crying into Harry's shoulder, slowly take on looks of abject horror and anger.

"Dear Merlin Harry, don't you know who, what, that is?" Nott asks seriously.

"I have never heard that term before." He answers honestly and I watch as all the Hogwarts students start swearing, except for Hermione and him.

"Every muggleborn student, or magical orphan in your case, has a guardian to guide them through their magical growth process. Their purpose is to inform the child of proper etiquette as well as be there as a moral support and fount of information. Generally for Hogwart's student it's their head of house or even in special cases the headmaster or another teacher. They might also be a person at the ministry if they need further help and support or if it's a group of siblings." The Italian informs him and I nod. It's similar to Bulgaria's however, they have a habit of moving magical children into magical households since they are often abandoned due to the strong Eastern Orthodox faith and believe that the child is possessed or unnatural due to their magical ability.

"Mine is Professor McGonagall," Hermione murmurs, "though sometimes I ask Professor Flitwick since she's so busy as deputy headmistress."

"I know Professor Snape has a rule where no matter what, if you need magical guidance then you can go to him if you're in his house." Malfoy says quietly. "Harry," he asks softly, "did you never get one?"

"I... I don't know. A lot over the last three years I'd be called to the headmaster's office, or we'd run into each other in the hall, but..." He answers just as softly. "He never answered magical questions, I always just ended up being lead around by Ron or scolded by Hermione. I mean he could be..."

"But he never stated if he was or who exactly was your magical guardian." Hermione says. "I mean... We had to get Sirius to sign that waiver to allow you to go to Hogsmeade last year. Maybe that means Black is your magical guardian?"

"Urgh, I don't know, but I'm starting to get rather fed up by all this! It's ridiculous!" His voice takes on a decidedly sharp tone.

"Vhy don't 'oo contact zem den? Zee if 'oo cannot resend 'oo ze nezzesary zings? Maybe un représentant?" Fleur interrupts. "Zend zem a letter?"

"Yeah... That's a great idea Harry." Neville says softly. Harry nods and lets Hermione go and both return to their seats. An awkward silence falls over us and I walk over and plop down across from them at the table.

"Ve need to figure out all the rules that are of use to us 'Arry," I say solemnly and I hear Fleur's soft noise of agreement. He nods and looks at the book blankly. "Do not vorry 'Arry, ve vill figure dis out soon. Dere is nudding to be so sad avout. Ve vill get to da source of it all." I clasp his hand and he twists our fingers together. Feeling heat pool in my stomach I offer him a smile and feel elation pulse through me when he offers a soft one in response, his green eyes glittering. We leave our hands like that for the rest of the night and I admit to myself that I would have been happy to stay that way forever.

...o0O0o...

Harry POV:

"You know... You act kinda weird around Viktor, Harry," Neville said to me rather suddenly the next day. I pause mid-bite. We'd packed a lunch and were sitting outside on the hill staring down at the lake watching the giant squid trying to catch a few birds with it's large tentacles. The Durmstang ship sat in front of it, dwarfed and bobbing in the lake water as the squid's tentacles twisted and gripped lazily in the air and the squawks of birds could be heard faintly as well as the snaps of the ships sails. The distant chatter of students, and the quiet rustling of the forest were the perfect back drop to a bright, crisp November day. In fact it almost blocked out the fact the first task was the Thursday after next. The thought of it looming over me was not comforting. Focusing on the decided weird turn in the conversation, we'd been talking about his newly potted clover plant, I'm surprised.

"Eh? Really?" I blink at him startled. "I didn't know that I did."

"You always light up when you see him. And he's always sitting next to you or talking to you." He states softly.

"Eh?" I say confused.

"Well, whenever you're in the same room some how the both of you end up near each other. And sometimes you guys will reach out to each other. I mean just the other day you guys were holding hands." He points out and I can feel myself flush. "Not that it's bad or anything!" Neville says hurriedly.

"Uhmm.. I.. I don't know what to-to say Nev," I respond softly, "I just like his company I guess. He's an interesting guy. He-he instantly believed me when I said I didn't enter, and he's been so nice and helpful."

"Yeah," he says. We both eat quietly for a few minutes more. "Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?" I respond.

"Do... Do you like him?" He asks and I frown at him.

"Excuse me? I mean yeah, I hang out with him so why wouldn't I like him?" He flushes at the question and toes the ground a bit.

"Uh no I meant something different." Seeing my blank stare he hurried on, "Y'know... Do you like him, like do you want to date him?" He mutters lowly and I pull a long slow blink.

"_Excuse me?_" I squeak out and he runs a nervous hand through his hair.

"Well, y'know... Do you fancy blokes?" He mumbles.

"We-well... I dunno, I've never thought about it before. I'm not particular either way... I mean, I like nice people... I mean. I've never thought about anyone in that way. What about you?" I ask him.

"I like what's on the inside, what it comes in doesn't matter much to me, they're both beautiful and ugly depending on who it is." He answers honestly meeting my eyes.

"So... You like Sasha?" I ask and he flushes even darker.

"Uh... He's an okay guy... I don't know him that well... It's only been like two weeks..." He stutters out. "I.. I think I'd li-like to get to kno-know him better. I don't know if he wants the same though... I mean he's so much older and better looking..." He fidgets a bit and I nod in understanding.

"I don't know if I like Viktor that way," I pause, "but I think I could. Right now I feel friendship and like... admiration but... I dunno? He might not even like blokes or me that way. He's famous, I'm sure there's more than one beautiful girl out there that would happily lap him up. He has the richest black eyes after all."

"I like Sasha's, they're green like yours but much lighter, almost like newly grown lavender before it turns violet." He muses softly and we both meet each others' eyes before flushing with embarrassment.

"Looks we answered our own questions," I mutter.

"I think this requires more in-depth thought than we have at the time," Neville says nervously and I nod in agreement. We sit there a few more minutes staring at the lake til I hear someone calling my name.

"Harry! Hey you're Harry right? Harry!" I turn and see a tall muscular red head come jogging up.

"Er..." I scramble to place him before I see the scars, "Oh Charlie! Hey!" He grins and plops himself down next to us.

"Hey," he says grinning down at us.

"I forgot you were working here this year. Ron mentioned it on the train..." I trail off and he flinches at Ron's name. The animosity must have come across. I was fed up with Ron. He'd been a right prat for the last few weeks. To be completely honest, I was hurt, I was angry, and mostly, I was just tired. It hurt that after nearly three years of close friendship and saving his bloody life over and over again meant little to him. Shaking my head, I offer him a forgiving grin, the rest of the Weasleys, with the exception of Ginny who thought it was the best thing ever and was _proud_ I entered, didn't hold the same opinion as Ron. In the last few days since I'd talked to the twins, Ron had been besieged by pranks and spider memorabilia. It was a fact I winced and took bitter satisfaction in.

"I heard from the twins that Ron's being a right prat. Sorry about my brother being a right idiot." He says and both Neville and I nod. I thought how most of the school had, and some still, acted like right prats. There were groups of students wandering the halls wearing pins screaming their support for Cedric and vilifying me. However, the second the other Hogwarts had spotted it he had snatched it off the person's chest and stomped on it, repeatedly before kicking it hard against a wall. A surprisingly violent outburst from the normally sedate and kind older boy. Since it had been a fellow Hufflepuff he had proceeded to lecture her about proper Hufflepuff standards and then took points away before spotting another. The Slytherins of years lower than my own had stopped and I'd seen Draco and Blaise silently hexing a few people wearing the pins. Ravenclaw, after my outburst at Davies had made the entirety of the upper years remove them. I think I saw Fleur, since her school spent the most time with them, ignoring any and all who wore the pins. The Gryffindors, being the brave they were, instantly removed them when they learned that the twins, Hermione or Neville attacked who ever was wearing it. They still wore it when they weren't around, but I'd seen more than one snatch it off their chest and try to hide when they saw them coming. It was... Amusing. No one dared to wear it around Viktor when we were together, and I flushed at the memory of him simply taking the pin off a seventh year Slytherin's chest and crumbling it in his hand. I blink and realize they're staring at me and looking at me expectantly. Realizing they want me to tell them who the other is I mentally scramble myself together.

"Yeah," I mumble, "and oh hey this is Neville Longbottom, Charlie. Neville, Charlie Weasley, the second oldest Weasley in the brood," I say introducing them quickly they shake hands and I run my hands through my hair. "He's here to help with Hagrid's gamekeeper duties."

"Oh, what did you do before? And how long are you here for? Are you training to replace Hagrid?" Neville asks politely, slightly nervous even though the man has been giving off this friendly air for a while yet.

"Errr, I work at a Dragon Reserve in Romania, I'm here on a break, it's only for a year and no, I'm not replacing Hagrid, heaven forbid," he says nervously and I feel my brows go down. Charlie's a rather calm and happy person, very somber with a streak of friendliness that makes his character comfortable to be around. For him to be this nervous was rather strange. Especially over something he had talked so fervently over the summer away. I mean, over the summer the guy had lapped it up with excitement from my perspective, I wonder what changed.

"Dragons? Wow, I can't believe you left them behind even for just a year, I mean so much a happens in the early years..." Neville says curiously, interrupting my pondering, "I was wondering is it true that breeding mothers require regular amounts of common nettle in their diet?" Charlie brightens.

"Yes, it's true. They require insane amounts, why it's nearly impossible to keep up with the amounts the need to intake, we have specialty gardens in Romania, why it's a right bother to get any here in Scotland." He exclaims excitedly. I stare at him confused.

"Why would you need it here? I mean there's no dragons here right?" Neville asks surprised. I blink in suspicion. That had been a rather weird reaction. Watching we see him wince and nod jerkily.

"Ye-yeah, I guess it's because I'm so used to buying it that I automatically looked into suppliers," he stutters and I nod slowly. I didn't bother to correct him. Maybe they needed more than their gardens supplied? Or maybe more than one kind... It was rather strange though.

"I guess so..." I respond back staring at him. He shifts nervously and suddenly stands.

"Well I'll be off, I expect Hagrid needs some help or something, I'll see you later! Bye boys, have a good time in class!" He says before jogging away I look at Neville before waving at him limply. We return to staring at each other a few minutes before turning back to the lake.

"He became rather weird after the whole dragon thing..." I say to Neville who nods and blushes when he sees our Durmstang friends climbing up the hill towards us. I smirk at Neville when he glows at the sight of the tall blond waving at him anxiously, "Why don't you jump up and hug him Nev?" And he turns an even brighter red while I cackle.

"Why don't you?" He mutters back stabbing me in the stomach with his elbow. Smirking at him I tug a forelock.

"I do believe Viktor and I are no where as close as you and dear Sasha," I snicker at him.

"Oh shut up, blimey you are annoying git," Neville groans before blushing darker. Holding back a laugh I take a sip from my cup, it wouldn't due to choke on it when Neville and Blond Lover met up would it? Seeing Viktor's lean body I sigh into the cup, maybe just maybe I liked blokes. Smiling to myself, I admit, it might be I just like Viktor.

...o0O0o...

Viktor POV:

That afternoon I sat with Harry, Fleur and a few new Hogwarts school friends: Neville, Hermione, and Draco, at the international table in the Great Hall. The four from Hogwarts were chatting while working on an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Neville was still rather pale, apparently the professor scared him, and considering the man had shown them the three unforgivables I couldn't blame him. Harry had been rather pale when he first brought it up and to be honest I didn't like the idea of them being shown such things. It was standard material in Durmstang for fifth and higher students to learn about it, and a number of other more minor dark curses were taught, but those three they were unsettling. Personally, I considered it another failure of their Ministry and tried to offer support in a rough shoulder clasp which actually seemed to cheer him up. Studying the textbook I reread the sentence I had tried to start before being distracted by Harry's soft laughter. Really, it was too cute the way he laughed softly and shyly, as though he was nervous someone would come up and stop him from doing it.

"You know I met up with Charlie today," I hear Harry say cheerfully to Hermione and frown. _Who is this Charlie? _I question in my head glancing up from a seventh year text book on transfiguration.

"Ron's brother? The dragon handler?" She asks and I watch Harry nod with a smile.

"I was really puzzled by something he said today..." He goes on and I subtly watch the conversation over the top of the book. Harry shifts and runs a hand through his hair further mussing it up cutely, and I repress a sigh when the vibrant green eyes become a little absent in thought. He bit his bottom lip and I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable with how it swelled and reddened. Damn, control was slipping. I wanted to lean over and bite it myself, lick it. DAMN! Focus on the book Viktor. I tore my gaze away and glanced at the text book helpless. I hear a soft snort of amusement and glared at Fleur who was merely silently smirking at her own book. She sent me a look that read, 'not subtle at all,' and I couldn't help but softly groan. Damn, the veela knew. "He said something along the lines of how hard it was to to get nettles." I heard Harry say, dragging my attention back to his conversation with Hermione.

"Nettles?" She says confused with a frown and I frown as well, well I frown even more. I don't like the admiring tone Harry's voice has, I was rather jealous of it. However, I had to agree with the statement Harry made. It was a rather weird thing to say was it not? I glance back at the paragraph I had been reading (more like glancing at between staring at Harry) and try to appear as if I hadn't been listening into their conversation for the last twenty minutes.

"I know, that's rather odd right? It was in the context of Neville asking about dragon mothers with eggs. I mean why would he worry about that when there aren't any dragons here at Hogwarts?" He ponders and I have to agree.

"Yes that is rather odd... I mean... You don't think there are any?" Hermione says and I can practically hear her going through why that would be mentioned.

"Any what?" Draco says looking up from his essay his quill pausing as he stares at the two have become rather ashen.

"Breeding dragons... Female dragons with eggs... Vicious female dragons, which are larger than males... Breeding dragons," Hermione says and Harry has turned green a the words 'larger than males.'

"Why would they have them here?" Neville says softly, confusion covering his features. Draco smirks.

"Maybe it's a part of a challenge?" He says with a laugh and I flinch. Fleur's head snaps up and she looks at me wide eyed. We'd all taken to reading the different books the house elves had brought us. Both of us had gotten a copy, and it was sad to say that there had been instances where they had used similar creatures in the tasks.

"I... It would be insanely dangerous to do such things! I mean not only to you as participants, but to the breeding mother and her clutch!" Draco exclaims. "I mean dragons are already rare since the space needed to breed, raise and grow is enormous. The fact that they'd endanger them... I can't picture it... The Ministry would have to be fools..."

"Well the ministry never claimed to have any intelligence now did they? Have you _seen_ Fudge? Draco's father is the power behind the throne." Neville interrupts. "A dark power, but he's the real intelligence."

"Why thank you Neville," Draco says with a slight smile. Neville shrugs in response and a warmer air goes up between them.

"I do not like ze thought of dragons, it iz zee a terrible thought," Fleur murmurs, "I do not vant to vight dragons. Zat iz a truly frightening idea."

"I do not vant to vorry unnecessarily, but vhat are da chances of dat happening?" I ask seriously. The British students glance at each other and shrug. Harry looks like he's accepted it already, a depressed expression adopted on his features, Hermione appears to be mentally calculating it while the other two boys have already dragged out parchment and are furiously writing letters. I expect we'll be reading interesting mail tomorrow or the day after.

"Lets not jump to conclusions," Neville says glancing up from his parchment, "I mean... Maybe he it was just said randomly in passing?" Pale as a ghost I watch Harry nod and try to ignore the ice like chills that skip down my spine. Somehow I do not like the sound of this.

Several hours later I'm being shaken awake from my bunk and I wake up clutching my wand a curse half out of my mouth before a hand is clasped over my lips.

"_Be silent!_" I hear a harsh voice snap and focus on the sleepy blur of my headmaster.

"_Headmaster?_" I ask him tiredly, my words thick and slightly dry, fear crawling down my spine at the sight of him. The man looked positively ill. "_What is it? Why are you waking me up at this time of night sir?_"

"_It is about the first task_," He hisses and I feel the paralyzing fear from earlier return.

"_What?" _I hiss back setting my wand down. My fists clench tightly in the bed sheets and I watch him as he paces away from to stand near the port hole. He stares out of it pensively, his face lit in an eery glow by the feeble moonlight reflected off the water. Finally he looks at me.

"_It's dragons, you have to get past dragons as your obstacle,_" he answers and I choke.

"_Bullshit!_" I say harshly, _"How the hell do they expect us to do that?"_

"_I can't help you with your task, you know that, you'll have to figure it out on your own, I can only tell you, that you have to steal a golden egg from the dragon's nest."_ He snarls back and I can feel the blood flood straight to my toes.

"_I think I feel sick,_" I say back, "_I guess they truly want us to die. The give us no information and pit us against dragons. I bet someone really did put Harry's name in just so he would die. I have no idea how he'll survive this."_ Karakoff merely leaves abruptly, the door shutting with an audible snap, and I lay back down. Casting a quick tempus I despair at the time. Two-ever fucking- thirty. I expect a long five hours until the thought of being up even passes Sasha or Grigor's mind. Crossing my arms behind my head I settle in for a long five hours.

The next morning I leave before anyone else on the ship is even remotely thinking of going to breakfast. Entering the castle I see Fleur and Harry standing outside hall pale and looking distinctly frightened. They glance at me and I can see the terror and knowledge in their eyes. Both of their slender small bodies are wrapped against each other, and while Fleur is slightly taller her head it tucked despondently under Harry's chin. Red rimmed and swimming with tears their eyes stare up at me as I come to stand next to them.

"You know," I acknowledge, depressed. They both nod and Harry cuddles Fleur closer. "How?" I inquire tiredly, sleep had not returned last night, just as I expected. Unable to wait for my friends I had left early and went to an early breakfast hoping to avoid my 'adoring fans' and maybe meet up with the others if they were there that early. I felt less surprised than I guessed I would when I saw them and knew that they too had help from outside sources. Exhausted, I listened to their reasons on how they knew.

"Hagrid, the gamekeeper and a good friend of mine, took me to see them last night when he showed Madam Maxime..." Harry starts softly.

"'Oo told me zis morning," Fleur finishes just as softly. "Vat veel ve tell poor Cedric?" And I flinch, as does Harry, at the question. Our answers are cut off by the cheery calls of our names in his familiar jovial voice.

"Why the dreary faces?" We all hear as the gold and black stripped boy comes bounding over. I glance at the second oldest boy with trepidation and concern. "Why... Why are you looking like that, what's the matter," he says seeing us stare at him. "Did somebody die or something?" Fleur laughs bitterly.

"Not yet," she says darkly. "But I am sure zat ze tourney veel try it'zz very 'ardest first." Harry closes his eyes and I touch his shoulder. He glances at it, then at me with a weak and shaky smile.

"We need to talk in private," he says to Cedric softly before glancing at Fleur and I. "I think we need to find an empty classroom, broom closet, or go back to the Chambers. I don't want anyone to over hear us or anything..." We all nod and Cedric leads to a room with plush armchairs and a settee surrounding a small low coffee table. He shuts the door and locks it. I toss a few silencing and secreting charms over all of us and we go to sit.

"Where are we?" Harry asks softly settling him and Fleur on the settee. He offers her a handkerchief which she takes with a sniff and soft thanks. She pats at her face delicately and rubs her nose, but does not blow. She's still unbelievably beautiful, but she looks much more natural, instead of the almost artificial gorgeous she had been when she had first arrived. Having friends that were male and weren't after the celestial blond seemed to make her lose her mask and be warmer and much more herself.

"Prefects break room," Cedric answers as him and I collapse into the seats closest to them. "Now what has you all so upset," he says pinning us with a hard look.

"Ve haff found out vhat da first task is." I say and he blinks at us surprised.

"How?" He says his hands tightening on his knees.

"I saw them in the Forbidden Forest," Harry says arms still cradling Fleur rocking them back and forth, but I'm not sure if the rocking was for her benefit or his own.

"What them?" Cedric says. A look of trepidation and confusion masking his features.

"Dragons, **_female nesting dragons and their eggs_**," Harry croaks out his skin taking on a gray cast. Cedric blanches and turns as pale as we are. His twinkling eyes lose their luster and he stares at us with fear.

"You're joking," he says horrified.

"_Non_," Fleur says sobbing softly, "ve.. 're going to die." She moans. "Zey veel zend _mon corps_ to my 'oor mama and papa and zizter in France... Ve 're too young to die!"

"Are they **_insane_**?" Cedric hisses, bending forward, his forearms pressed into his knees as he clasps his head tightly.

"They are your government, vat do you think?" I ask him and he shakes his head before sitting back.

"I think we need to figure out what exactly we need to do to survive this damn task." He says. "Bloody hell we're only seventeen..."

"I am eighteen," I say feeling largely inadequate anyway.

"_Oui_, so am I," Fleur interjects trying to sound brave even if it's through it's in a damp voice.

"I'm fourteen." Harry says blandly and I wince. Fleur starts sobbing loudly and she clutches him and starts chattering away in French.

"Fleur," he murmurs, "I'll be fine, you saw the basilisk, no worries. I have tremendous luck!" He pats her on the head and her tears taper off a bit. "Here, another handkerchief, wipe your face, you're the proud strong Beauxbatons champion right? You have to honor your school just as Cedric, Krum and I have to honor ours by being the very best they have to offer. We'll figure something out. There's plenty of time left."

"Lezz zan two veeks!" She cries standing up angrily. "Zose imbeciles decided zis? I vould... I vould... I vould like to remove zere _un bite!"_

"Erm... Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't _un bite_, ahem, the males," Cedric flushes and makes a delicate wave towards his groin. Fleur nods sharply.

"I vould like to remove it vith a dull vooden spoon!" She spat and I shift uncomfortably feeling my own _un bite_ flinch at the venom and fury in the veela's voice. Thank goodness she wasn't full-blooded and able to grow claws.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I would like to do the same before stuffing it down their throats," Harry says calmly and I hear Cedric choke at the same time as I do. The youngest champion and female champion share an understanding look. "But right now we need to figure something out. You three likely have ways of confusing or distracting it, I have to come up with something I will be able to do in a matter of days. Something simple but allows me use my best abilities. Which in all honesty, aren't that great or many."

"That's not true Harry, you have an excellent grasp on defensive spells, as well as charms and transfiguration right? You're a great flyer and seeker," Cedric interrupts, "You would have won that match last year if it hadn't been for those dementors!"

"'Oo vere attacked by zementors?" Fleur screeches.

"Fleur, I can assure you, anything that can go wrong, quite happily has, let's just be thankful I haven't gotten myself or anyone innocent killed yet." Harry says forcefully, attempting to calm her down with rationality. It's a nice attempt but she only cedes a little.

"Alvight, but do not zink I 'ave forgotten zis my 'Arry, I veel talk to 'oo more avout it later!" She scolds hugging him in a comforting manner.

"He is vight to vorry though," I say tiredly, "it vill take a considerable amount of time and practice for him to find something to use. His flying skills vould help if dey are indeed great, but ve are not allowed to bring anyding but our vands."

"Yes..." Cedric says mulling over the new information. Then his eyes brighten and he jumps up excitedly. "But they never said we couldn't summon something!"

"Zummon zumming? Vat do 'oo mean Cedric?" Fleur asks confused. "Vhy vould ve vant to..." Then her eyes widen and Harry looks up excitedly.

"I could summon my broomstick," Harry says with a smile. "I could summon my broomstick or maybe something that will disarm the dragon... We all could do something like that! Though maybe you have other options but it's an idea! I want to talk to Hermione and Neville about this... Draco will also have to hear!"

"Draco?" Cedric asks. "As in Draco Malfoy? When did you guys become friends?"

"We made up the other day. Called a pax, we're bonding." He says with a slight smile. Cedric seems mollified if stunned by the news.

"Vhy vould 'oo vant Draco my 'Arry?" Fleur asks cocking her head at him, still clasping him to her bosom.

"My dear Fleur the boy's name is Draconis, it practically begs for an obsession with dragons don't you think? Not to mention he'll kill me if I don't tell him and the other two, not to mention what Hermione would do." He says with a chuckle. I grin at him slightly. Harry had a way of inspiring confidence in other while being amazingly kind and supportive. Seeing his eyes sparkle I feel my mood lift, if Harry, a fourteen year old boy, small and bright, can handle this, why should I do any less?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey y'all, here's the next chapter, and I can't wait to get to the task. It's a few chapters off, depressing yes? I got kinda cranky while writing this chapter, so it's much more aggressive than usual, well I think it is anyway. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and marking it as a favorite. It makes me happy that you all enjoy it so much.

Disclaimer: Yo I don' own dis. It has MxM pairings and some profanity. Also watch out for Dumbledore bashing, and a little Ron Weasley bashing. I also have a friendly Slytherin policy so for those of you who think their the font of evil, uh... They're not in this story. Also warnings against blah blah blah blah if it offends you, though I don't know what it would be... Toodles and have fun reading!

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Harry's POV:

_ Harry,  
I'm surprised pup! I knew you were the son of a Maurader but this proves you definitely have it in your blood and mind, though I have to admit I'm not exactly happy about the thought of you being in such dangerous straits Prongslet. Though I'm sure you'll do well and fight your very hardest. It would be fun to watch. What I wouldn't give to be there… Don't worry about me though, I'm still safe and on the run. I'll visit if I can.  
Snuffles_

Sitting back I stare at those seven little words. "What I wouldn't give to be there..." I mutter quietly, saying the sentence aloud. "More like what _I_ wouldn't give to have you here Padfoot." I glance at the rooms and study the cozy warmth it extrudes. The safety they represented. I glanced at the letter and feel the utter defeat and worry I held for my godfather ever since the truth behind my parents' murder had been revealed. However, due to his circumstances, he and I were estranged and he was on the run. We'd talked some, through letters and once in Gryffindor Common Room place they'd talked through the Floo, something neither of us have risked since. "I want my godfather," I growl, frustrated. Standing up I pace back and forth.

"Harry?" I hear Sal say, "What's wrong? You're pacing as though you expect the world to end unless you come up with some solution. Tell me what's troubling you. That letter seems to have set you off in a negative manner." Sal's eyes were filled with concern and I smiled tiredly at him as I stopped beneath his portrait.

"It's a letter from my godfather," I admit blearily. His eyes light up in recognition and gives me a somber, understanding nod.

"Ah, a letter from Sirius, well that definitely explains why you're in such a dither." He says sympathetically. "I know being separated from him is rather difficult. Especially since you lost both him and Remus at the same time, though the fact is... Both are rather silly don't you think?"

"Excuse me?" I say sharply pinning him with my eyes. "Both are remarkable men!"

"I never said they weren't," He replies calmly, lounging negligently against his chair, "I was merely pointing out that all three of you have forgotten something rather important."

"And what is that?" I ask broodingly, still angered by his nonchalant behavior.

"Harry, my dear boy, what part of Slytherin's CHAMBER OF SECRETS, do you not understand? It's the CHAMBER OF SECRETS, the most HIDDEN place in ALL of the Wizarding world. What exactly don't you get?" I just stare at him, flummoxed by the amount of flailing he does in the picture. It looks like he's imitating Draco or Cedric when they're in the middle of their histrionics.

"You've lost me before you even started Sal, " I admit softly. He flaps some more.

"Harry, everyone knows that Hogwarts is the safest place in Great Britain, yes?" He asks me and I nod slowly, trying to absorb his meaning as he stills clasping his hands tightly to his sides. "And this chamber is only accessible by you and those you admit, correct?" I nod again. "Then why the BLOODY HELL haven't you hidden Sirius here?" He explodes out, sweeping his arms out widely, his hands flicking in a manner that encompasses the entirety of the given space. I stare at him aghast, his words sinking in. Scowling, I smack myself, a self reprimand for being such an idiot.

"Why the hell didn't I think of that!" I grouse.

"Because you're a Gryffindor, my dear boy," he answers with a cheerful chirp making me scowl at him instead of at myself.

"Git," I grumble running my hands through my hair. I look at him nervously before asking, "Salazar are you sure about this?"

"Harry, I built the damn school with the best warders and goblin stonemasons of my day, I'm bloody well sure it's going to be fine." Sal drawled with a knowing smirk and a more than slightly arrogant sniff. I merely growl at him weakly. Moving to the study I set about readying a letter to a certain doggy animagus and tawny eyed werewolf.

...o0O0o...  
Viktor's POV:  
Striding through the halls, a thick tome under my right arm and a scowl to scare off even the most determined of my admirers on my face, I scan the crowd looking for an emerald eyed youth. The book in my hand was something he had requested. Apparently, it was slightly darker than their school allowed, but something my own regularly required us to read. It held some sort of knowledge mentioned in one of Slytherin's own books and journals, however, the limited information Hogwarts held was in their so called Restriction section (although Harry had been able to get a hold of it since he used a rule in the book that stated all knowledge in the schools and such were available to the champion on request, as long as it wasn't from a teacher, headmaster, or administrator of the tournament,) and spoke little on it. Seeing the combination of untameable black hair and wildly curly brown I speed up to catch the pair.

"'Arry! 'Ermioninny!" I say catching their attention. Both break off in mid conversation, a mulish look on Harry's face and an equally motherly one on Hermione. "'As someding happened?" I ask curiously and the two have a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Nothing really," Harry says nonchalantly and Hermione nods in agreement, though she unsubtly glares at him which he pointedly ignores.

"Vell den... I vould like a vord vith you 'Arry if you do not mind," I say deciding to quiz him after I get him alone. He smile in acceptance and we bid Hermione farewell when she mentions the library and skips off.

"Well, what is it?" He asks as we stride away and into the bright autumn sunlight. His dark hair glinting dark brown and gold in places. I smile at him and he smiles back pinking a bit. "What?" He says again and I shake my head.

"It is nothing," I say, "I found the book." I offer it to him and he smiles again.

"Thank you," he says taking it and tucking it under his arm, resting it on his hip similar to one does with a child. I smile at the picture of him and he pinks again, giving me a shy smile back. Deciding we'd end up there all day acting as we were, though I would enjoy that immensely, I ask him curiously.

"What did you need out of this book? It isn't for the tournament is it? I thought you were going to out fly the dragon?" He nods, his face growing serious.

"It's about my heritage and a few questions I had about blood wards." He states before glancing around. I look around and there's no one near us. We're actually quite close to a large tree that my new Hogwarts friends call the Whomping Willow. The day was darkening and dinner would not be long off. "Vould you like it if I cast a few silencing and privacy charms?" I ask him lowly and he gives me a firm nod. I subtly spell us into a clear bubble of privacy and he opens the book flipping through it as we settle onto a boulder.

"My mother died protecting me, it's rather common knowledge, however no one really understands how she protected me. Dumbledore keeps saying that it's her love, and that I have to stay with my aunt because of blood protection, which I don't really understand. He says as long as I consider that house my home I'll be safe, but I haven't considered it my home, EVER so it doesn't make sense." He explains as he finally finds the index and starts scanning for the correct pages.

"Dat is very strange," I answer, stunned by Dumbledore's abysmal answers. "Blood vards do not work like dat, they are built around the family and are strengthened by familial magic usually. Dere are rare cases where a person will ward another, but those a weak and would not protect you even with a multiple person sacrifice." He narrows his eyes.

"That means it would be familial magic," he states in a rather distracted fashion since he appears to have finally found the page and chapter that he wanted to read.

"Yes, it vould be familial." I say with a nod pondering and trying to remember other options. I was not strong with sacrificial magic but what he mentioned didn't meet any parameters I had ever heard of, nor did it with any story of that night.

"My mother was muggle-born she shouldn't have familial magic." He answers absently reading a paragraph. I snort in derision at that, really the muggle-born nonsense these British wizards expounded on!  
"Veely you English and your muggle-born nonsense," I huff, annoyed by a bunch of midwife tales that didn't answer a single thing honestly, "do dey not teach you about blood? Dere's no such thing as muggle-borns! Dey're merely distant relatives of purebloods either through a squib line or babes born out of wedlock."

"What?" He says head snapping up. His emerald eyes focus on me in with a startling amount of seriousness. I shift my body so we're facing each other in a better manner and continue.

"Muggles and wizards have different types of blood, oh ve can breed vith vone another but magic does not show up out of novere. Pureblood nonsense merely is them getting prissy avout cross cultural contamination. Dey hate change and the muggle world is very strange and muggle-borns as they call it dilute the powerful aspects of the magical world and insult ancient laws by not properly learning about Wizarding culture. Though dey would not know about dem unless properly taught _by_ a wizard with de knowledge, though people haven't seemed to do dat here. It has gotten particularly bad in the last sixty years or so, even so far back as a hundred years." I answer him and he blinks slowly at me. His eyes narrow suddenly and he shuts the book with a snap. He lunges up and out of the bubble and storms towards the castle. Wide eyed with surprise, I follow him. "'Arry?" I say trying to draw his attention. He merely glares at me and I feel my mouth snap shut and follow him into the castle, up the stairs, through the crowds, and into the library.

"Hermione," he calls harshly, ignoring the indignant squawk of the librarian who I look at apologetically. His friend appears carrying several books followed by Cedric and Grigor. A look of surprise and worry on her face.

"What is it?" She asks as Harry grabs her and drags her over to the librarian.

"Are these all the books you want?" He asks her and she nods. "Good get them checked out and follow me." He orders her and she merely blinks, open her mouth, thinks better of it, and shuts it before turning to the librarian.

"Okay." She says and smiles at the librarian apologetically who quickly and sharply checks her out with a dark look at Harry who merely stands there vibrating with suppressed emotion. The second she's done he drags her out of the library, Grigor, Cedric and I following them worriedly. He storms down the halls and I see Fleur and wave her over. She flits over cheerfully until she sees Harry's tempestuous face and frowns.

"Vat is vong vith my 'Arry?" She whispers to me and I shrug. I don't really understand what set him off during our conversation, it didn't seem like anything that would upset him to this extent.

"He vas talking to me avout his mother and I told him about that muggle-born rubbish being rubbish then he stormed off to grab Hermione." I say quietly to her. The other two boys glance at me in surprise.

"Why would he get upset about that?" Cedric asks quietly as we follow Harry into the entrance bathroom. We ignore the trembling ghost and glance jointly at Harry who's bubbling in rage. The hole opens without him even saying anything and we're immediately following him down. Finally entering his rooms he drags Hermione into the training room after scooping up a ceramic vase from the hallway.

"I don't believe it!" He snarls throwing it against the opposite wall. We jointly flinch and Hermione moves closer touching his arm reassuringly.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione says soothingly while holding his arm in a gentle grip. He swings around and points at me, I suppress a shudder of interest at those flashing eyes and flushed color. Not the time to be thinking he's gorgeous when angered. Especially if he's throwing things around.

"Viktor tell her what you told me! Tell her about there's no such thing as muggle-born! That she's magical through her blood because she's from a squib line or bastard line! Tell her! Explain to her that my mother's so called blood protection is probably familial magic and that Dumbledore is a lying bastard!" He shouts. Her head jerks around and a flushed angry look surges over her cheeks.

"What?" She shrieks, giving Harry a quick shake. "Harry what do you mean?"

"'E izz talking avout ze fact zat 'muggle-borns'" Fleur says with finger quotes, "'re actually distant relatives to modern vizards. Zey 're distant branches zat either ended vith squibs or weak side blood lines zat breeded vith muggles. Zere iz no zuch zing az 'muggle-born', but zere iz no vay to know vich line 'oo descend from unlezz 'oo take a 'eritage test. Do zey not teach you this in your Muggle zudies or vizard zudies?" Fleur says concerned. Both younger teens scream, "NO!" Both turn and blast a dummy at the end of the hall with a few of the harsher spells we've been teaching them. I flinch, and cup myself when I see both of them have aimed their attack on the lower parts of the dummy. I glance to the side and see the other boys doing the same. They continue this for a while longer until they're out of breath. Harry swings around ranting disjointedly. Hermione merely stomps on the ground a few times.

"I swear I am going to..." Harry says trailing off to yank at his hair. Hermione tight-lipped and angry merely nods. "I mean why the hell hasn't anyone told us about this? It's common knowledge right?" He snaps staring at us. His hand flicking out to the side. Hermione stands next to him glowering, arms crossed. I glance at Cedric and nudge him. He frowns at me before answering.

"Uh-huh," Cedric says with a nod. "All the purebloods and half-bloods in Hufflepuff in upper years tell all the first years. Don't they do that in Gryffindor?"

"Would we be this upset if they did?" Hermione hisses and Cedric takes a step back and behind Grigor who merely puts his hand on her back and rubs it soothingly. Her shoulders drop and she starts crying.

"Oh Hermione," Harry says dragging her into his arms and rocking her back and forth.

"Why did Draco call me a mudblood in first year if he knew about me being magical in that way," she sobs.

"Because that's a term purebloods use for distantly magical children born to non magical parents." Cedric says inching back out now that Hermione was crying and not railing. "It's taken on negative connotations but it's a correct term in pure blood circle and wasn't considered an insult til the early 1950s, around the time when Dumbledore became Headmaster." Harry's head shoots up out of Hermione's hair and he clenches his hands in her robe.

"I HATE DUMBLEDORE," he snarls. "HE'S BEEN LYING TO PEOPLE, MANIPULATING PEOPLE FOR OVER A HUNDRED DAMN YEARS! EVER SINCE HE BECAME A TEACHER!"

"Harry," Hermione hisses, standing back with a finger jabbing his chest, "explain yourself!"

"Viktor said the reason purebloods had problems with 'muggle-borns' was because of cross cultural contamination. And that it's only gotten so bad in the last _hundred_ years." He stresses the second to last word.

"What... Why did you stress the words, the last hundred..." She says softly.

"Think Hermione! How long has Dumbledore been a teacher here? How long has the relations between Muggles and Wizards been getting worse? Who taught Voldemort?"

"Dumbledore... Dear heavens you don't think..."

"It makes sense, he's been called a muggle lover. However isn't he at least a half-blood? At the very least? That means he would know exactly what muggle-borns are. He would know what pure-bloods had problems with and why they didn't associate strongly with Muggle culture! He's been teaching students for almost a hundred years. He's been in charge of the school for the last fifty or so!" Harry says releasing her throwing his hands about. He begins pacing, caged like across from her.

"He would have control over the curriculum," she murmurs softly, pacing opposite of him. "He would be able to choose the teachers he wants as well as who enters the school. He would have some influence even when he was a teacher, especially if he'd been teaching for as long as he had. Even more so since he's also the one who defeated Grindelwald! Nowadays he nearly unstoppable as a political force. After all he _is_ the Supreme Mugawump and Chief Warlock of Wizengamot!" Harry turns and kicks the wall with the flat of his foot angrily.

"Yet my godfather gets tossed into Azkaban without a TRIAL?" Harry snarls, and kicks again. "The one person my parents would assuredly want me raised by, since he's head of one of the oldest and_ strongest_ houses in all of Wizarding Britain, if not Europe, and their closer personal friend since they were in school. But he ends up in jail a week or so after my parent die, after I'm entrusted to my aunt? Does that not seem strange to you? In fact I was placed by Dumbledore! He's been doing things behind the scenes since then at the very least!" He says moving away to kick at the dummy hanging rather wanly on the other side of the room.

"He's been doing things like that since our first year." She says flatly. As some sort of understanding, and shrewdness, enters her eyes. Harry rounds back on us and stares at her, stopping only briefly before returning to physically attacking the dummy.

"Do you mean the third floor hallway?" He says, while punctuating each word with a stomp on the dummy. He barely glances at us. I feel my own self starting to get angry. Everything they said is beginning to sink in past the numbness of shock.

"Vat do you mean?" I say breaking in.

"We told you about the Philosopher's stone right?" She says and we nod. "We passed a series of trials, first years passed a series of TRIALS, meant to keep out one of the most powerful Dark Lords the world has ever known. Isn't that suspicious? Yes, Harry is extremely powerful, yes, I have advanced academics, however we should have DIED, but why didn't we? Isn't that slightly off to you? Furthermore, Harry and I were able to discover what and where the Chamber of Secrets was. Fifty years after a student here died because of it. A time when Dumbledore was a teacher here. He actually gave us advice on it! He should have had an idea of where the chamber was, hell the whole school was in denial. Isn't that WEIRD?" She directs the last bit at Cedric who is shaking his head. Harry has finally left the dummy and returned to Hermione's side.

"Well... No one wanted to get upset about it..." Cedric said. They both glare at him. I feel a little pity, but it was a rather stupid comment.

"But after the first attack on a human I would imagine parents upon parents would have dragged their child home, but NO ONE DID, why wouldn't they? Especially since students had died before and there were MULTIPLE warnings." Harry snaps putting one hand on his hip, and waving the other around in an encompassing gesture. _Probably learned that from Sal,_ I think detached as he goes on. "Cedric you would say your father is overprotective right?" Harry says glowering at the taller boy. "When I met him during the World Cup he was practically crowing over you, you're the apple of his eye, he would never be able to bear it if something happened to you. Hell, I got a letter from him saying he wished I would drop out so you could be the only champion representing Hogwarts never mind I never wanted to do it anyway!" Cedric blushes at the first comments, before blanching at the last comment.

"Yes I suppose," he says with a nod. "I'm sorry about my father Harry..."

"That's fine but, you agree with you being the single most important thing to your dad right?" He interrupts and Cedric nods, albeit weakly and filled with embarrassment.

"Then why the hell would you have been left at Hogwarts? If I was a parent I would have my kid out of here so fast I wouldn't have even bothered to think about it!" Harry says flinging his arms open.

"You're right... I mean I didn't even write home about it... I meant to but every single time I forgot or lost the letter." He says softly.

"Sounds like the whole school was under a compulsion spell," Hermione snaps. Cedric turns ashen then a bright virulent purple.

"Harry may I use one of the dummies?" He says cordially and Harry gives him a nod. Watching the polite boy begin to rip it apart, the two younger years smirk.

"And people wonder why I became a rule breaker," Hermione mutters to Harry's obvious amusement since he snorts.

"Veel... Ve can not say zis vas a boring trip, no?" Fleur says sarcastically.

"No, ve can only say it vas... Informational." I respond. There was definitely something not right here on this Wizarding island country, now only to figure out just what.

...o0O0o...

Hermione's POV:

Harry and I had finally settled down on the settee sipping hot chocolate, feeling immensely better after the long drawn out 'practice session' on the dummies. The four older students were ranged around us in various positions. Cedric was leaning against the mantle glowering at the fire while cradling a tumbler of firewhiskey, to my surprise. Next to him was a seated Fleur who was meticulously crumbling a shortbread cookie, a look of irritation and worry on her pretty features. Viktor and Grigor were seated across from us in armchairs. Grigor was pouring through one of Harry's new books and Viktor had his eyes trained on the tired boy next to me. Glancing up at him from my spot against his shoulder I sighed. The book we'd borrowed was nestled between us on our laps and the chapter made me both equally annoyed and tired.

Reading the last paragraph again, it stated:

_ Although uncommon, squib lines and non-magical lines will combine and give birth to witches and wizards. Although it is a strange occurrence to the ones who birth the child, especially if they're far removed from their magical backgrounds, it is not uncommon. In all honesty all children with magical powers, whether they be the so called 'muggle born' or 'pure-bloods and half-bloods' they all descend from magical species that intermixed with humanoids in the distant past. While non-magical humanoids, such as Muggles, are primarily disparaged against, they have as magical backgrounds as traditional wizards, but lack the necessary genetics, blood, and brain usage and nerves to bring forth magic. Some non-magical humanoids are powerful enough to have magic like abilities, which are often considered psychic. These abilities can enable them a wide spectrum of powers, such as seeing the undead, per-cognitive abilities, psychokinetic, and the ability to handle certain animals in often unnatural and supernatural ways. Such occurrences are often somewhere between non-magical and squib levels of power, although some are powerful enough to be considered Squibs, but are never informed of their magical powers since they are not at a power level that will allow them admittance to a school of Magic. These abilities, like those of regular magical wizards or purebloods, may run in families like adept abilities with flight, potions, or human transfiguration in areas like animagus. Others are just from the combination of a powerful Squib line merging with a slightly stronger than normal non-magical line. Non-magical parents have the full ability to give birth to partially magical, Squib and magical children. Although 'pure-bloods' may argue against it, their opinions are often biased due to the fact children of non-magical parents bring in their foreign cultures and dilute or insult ancient practices that strengthen magical bloodlines. This reference can be further read in later chapters, particularly eighteen which covers familial rituals and bloodline rituals. _

Studying the words I think back to all the slightly weird occurrences that happened in my house. How my mother always knew what would happen before hit happened. Or how my father had always been able to calm down anyone and anything. Finally I said softly, "My mother's kinda like that, you know, psychic?" Harry glances at me and the rest of the room zeroes in on me.

"I always considered it rather magical, but I never knew it _was_ a form of magic. She always had the best luck and seemed to know something was going to happen before it happened. My father isn't the same but..." I pause in the conversation.

"Your father?" Viktor asks gently and I glance at him.

"He has a way of soothing people, that's why he's such a great dentist. Even the most scared and nervous of people leave happy and with little pain. My mother knows who needs to see my dad and who will do fine with her. Maybe that's why they gave birth to me, they're probably almost Squibs in power or have the necessary recessive genes to give birth to a magical child, to give birth to me." I go on and Harry nods.

"I wonder what lines our parents are from," He murmurs. The rest of the group takes on a quiet considering air. I wonder if they're thinking of families that have long gone out of existence, that may actually have an heir in one of us or others.

"I vonder if 'oo 'ave any vaults left to 'oo because of zem," Fleur says cheekily and my head jerks up.

"Would we? I mean..." I say, "wouldn't they already be empty or of some sort?"

"It vould zepend on vether or not 'our anzestors knew avout zem," Fleur said growing serious.

"I dink you two need to take a test on it," Grigor says glancing up from his book before setting it aside. He looks at me with a mixture of fondness and worry and I blush slightly. I offer him a soft smile, and he smiles back before reaching over to take my hand. He squeezes mine and I marvel at how large and warm his hand is, the calluses rubbing against my smoother skin, sending soft shivers down my spine.

"How?" Harry asks straightening before wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders. I nestle in closer, taking the comfort he offers. Grigor smiles at us and I allow myself to flush with appreciation in his warm handsome looks. Geez, looks like someone would want this nosy old know it all after all.

"A potion vould vork, but it vould be difficult to make." Viktor answers. "It is on a Potion Master's level." Harry and I exchange a glance.

"Looks like we have to talk to Professor Snape," I state at him and he grimaces.

"Lovely." He answers then sighs, "At least I can ask him about the essay due next week, it's gotten even Draco stumped." I giggle.

"Really, he's not _that _bad," I say butting my head against his shoulder. Harry merely looks down at me in astonishment and I grimace this time. "Well, to me he isn't."

"Yeah, and my stomach turns green instead of tan when I sunbathe," he mutters. I laugh at loud. Though I would never say it aloud, but Harry was partially right, Professor Snape did have a rather large problem with him. I butt his shoulder again, and he tickles me a bit in retaliation making me jerk.

"Prat," I say elbowing him. He flinches, but doesn't let me go, which makes me happy. He's a good best friend, even if we do argue a bit and he does like to blow me off when I try to help. Though I guess he does have a point since I, admittedly, nag him a bit, well a lot. I'll never tell him that though.

"Better than a know it all," he grumbles rubbing his side with his free hand. I merely giggle.

"So you think," I say with a smirk and he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say, 'Mione, whatever you say." He says giving a lock of my hair a friendly tug. "Whatever you say."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hahahaha! I love reviews! So yeah... I took one of those 'what house would you end up in' and I figured Hufflepuff, I got Ravenclaw. I don't know how it happened. But all of the percentages were pretty damn close. If you want to do the test yourself check out HelloQuizzy. Just google it! Also remember to review, PM whatever! And sorry about the typos! I don't always catch them and the site does screw with my tabs and paragraph shapes. I apologize!

Disclaimer: Yeah... Still don' own dis! MxM, Bashing: AD, RW, general idiots of my choice and pleasure, profanity, also my characters go a little OOC, especially Snape. Though Harry is allowed go become much more bitter! He's still cute though =D

Chapter 8

Harry's POV:

I stared at the door to Snape's office with a frown and more than a little reluctance. Glancing at Hermione she merely arches a brow and I growl.

"I'm _not_ scared of the git," I say grumpily crossing my arms. She rolls her eyes in response.

"Oh _please_ not that again. Honestly Harry, I never said you _were,_ I _said,_ as you so kindly seem to forget, that you were surprisingly reluctant for a Boy Wonder who quite often and quite gladly dashed into danger at any given moment." She said back with a touch of bite in her voice. I glare at her and snap in response.

"There's nothing dangerous about going to Snape about a bloody potion!" She smirks. Shit, I think I just nailed the last bit of my coffin shut. Bloody cleverest witch of our generation crap. Squinting at her menacingly, I growl, "We're going to talk about your friendship duties after this is over." Grinning tauntingly she merely reaches out to knock and I tell myself once again you are not nervous about talking to the greasy git, you just knew what to expect. Which to be completely honest, was most likely a bad attitude, detention for a week, and twenty points from Gryffindor. Smirking internally about the point loss I wonder if I should try to double it. After all, I was still a part of the house, even if they and I were nearly on feuding levels. Now if I could just get around the school with some of

Snape's POV:

_I am going to need more red ink before I finish all these essays by those bumbling first year_s, I think as I draw another line through an abysmal line before writing a scathing remark in the margin. Hearing a knock on my door, I call out in an annoyed voice, "Enter." Wondering who would be bothering a professor on a Thursday night right after dinner. Didn't the brats have something better to do?

"Professor Snape, sir?" I hear the polite voice of Granger say and I glance up irritatedly. I hide the surprise on my face at the sign of a quiet, albeit reluctant looking, Potter standing next to her, arms hanging limply at his sides, not in their usual ill-tempered cross. His eyes, a heart clenching green, lack the constant animosity that is frequently directed towards me. They are, in a word, slightly displeased but not unwelcoming. Curious.

"What is it Ms. Granger? Mr. Potter?" I ask as I stand and move out from behind my desk. She clasps her hands in front of her and glances at Potter who merely raises an eyebrow at her before sighing.

"Professor are you familiar with the theory, or rather fact, that all muggle-borns are descendents of Squibs or unclaimed magical bastards?" He inquires politely. I raise an eyebrow and nod. I had learned recently over the summer and was interested in discovering if my own father may have had some sort of magical background unbeknownst me and if there were any particular magical talents I received from his end, the rotten bastard he was had to be useful in something. However, methods to find out such things were difficult or considered 'dark' due to negative connotations. It also didn't help that the ministry and Albus were of the opinion that 'muggle-borns' were just that, magical children who just up and did things with surprising skill one fine day. Preposterous odd ball notion that it was. Why the Ministry of Magic appeared to enjoy putting us behind every other growing and successful country was beyond me or maybe to far below me to even understand. Studying my two wayward Gryffindors, they'd been surprising me ever since the Goblet spat out Potter's name and wasn't that a heart stopper, the boy really had no preservation skills, I pondered exactly where they got this information. While some houses, not my own or Gryffindor it seemed, had some knowledge of this, it wasn't widely spoken out of turn. It was... Unbecoming or of some similar stupidity.

"Yes, but I'm surprised you are." I drawl. "It does not seem like some Gryffindor would look into." They shrug with slight grins. _Interesting,_ I think, _perhaps they have learned it from some other source? Their new, and older, international associates?_

"I admit it is not something I actively sought out sir," Potter responds quietly, before rubbing his neck tiredly, "I was looking up how my protection worked, the one Dumbledore claims to come from my mother's love and works through the blood, when I was informed by Viktor Krum what muggle-borns actually, or rather supposedly, are. I told Hermione and..." He seems lost and he glances at the girl.

"We became rather upset," she interjects and he nods.

"We became rather upset."He repeats dutifully. "However, it was brought to our attention by Grigor Todorov that we could possibly discover our lost heritage through a potion. However, we of course are unable to brew it, and it seems one would have to be..."

"A Potions Master, of course." I say ending the sentence. "Now why are you talking to me?"

"We thought we might be able to offer some sort of payment for two of those potions, either made by you or someone you could inform us of that would be willing to do so, Professor Snape," Granger says and Potter nods in agreement.

"Payment? What sort of payment would you be able to offer?" I ask, intrigued though I hide it behind a sneer. "Two children... Attempting to buy something of _that_ magnitude would surely have to have something of equal worth. To brew such an item would require time, delicate and rare ingredients, as well as immense trust in the brewer. After all, your blood, hair, and skin would be needed in the mix. I highly doubt you'd be able to find someone." I cross my arms. "Now if this foolishness is done with I have papers to mark."

"Sir, what kind of payment would you require?" Potter interjects firmly. I raise an eyebrow.

"I, Potter? What sort of payment I would require?" I snap, "I highly doubt you would trust me with such things that could be created to control your very existence and soul."

"I trust a person who's never lied to me and has saved me from death a few times. Though we do not get along Professor, I do trust you with that. Especially after last year." He states, meeting my eyes with a seriousness I have only begun to grasp and realize he has.

"And you Granger?" I ask her and she smiles at me.

"You are a professor, and if we have to we can always bind you with an oath," she states with a deviousness I would expect from one of my snakes. Arching a brow I bare my teeth at them.

"I highly doubt you'd be able to afford such a thing, but if you were, _and if I agreed_, it would be impossible. We lack a critical supply." I state, feeling a warmth towards these two. Gah, such Hufflepuff feeling would have to be stomped on before next class or I would, heaven forbid, not berate the two.

"And what is that?" Granger asks.

"Basilisk venom, if you must know." I snap, "And not from a juvenile. From a fully grown adult." Both blink at me and then smile brightly. I blink at them in surprise. "What are you two troublemakers grinning about?" I ask warily.

"Because we have a supply of that right here in the castle sir," Potter says cheekily. I feel my eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Oh? Do tell, Potter," I say, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well... Wouldn't it be better to show you?" He asks and I narrow my eyes a bit when both of them snicker.

"Lead the way Potter, lead the way." I say with growing dread, especially when Granger smirks at me. Coming from a girl who had the utmost respect for authority it was disturbing. It almost promised something diabolical and a thorough disregard for rules. Leaving my work behind I follow them out of the office, pondering over exactly how many house points I would be able to take from the two by the time this little escapade was over. Smirking I knew most likely it would be an unfortunately large amount, that is, unfortunate for Minerva and all those pesky lion.

...o0O0o...

Harry's POV:

I have to admit Snape's face when he saw the opening in the bathroom was hilarious, the grumpy and disgruntled look of disgust when he came out of the tunnel just as fun, but the look when he saw the chamber truly warmed my heart. Standing next to him I glance at his face once more. He'd been silent for the past twenty minutes and I was beginning to worry now that the humor had left the situation. The snake was rather disconcerting but the reaction he had was... Strange in his case. It was a look I saw on Mrs. Weasley's face when she learned about what Ginny had gone through in my second year. The abject terror a parent went through when their child was put in dire straights. It was strange to see it sent at me by Snape in short, unfettered glances when he wasn't staring gobsmacked at the basilisk. It was strange...Since Snape shouldn't feel anything like that towards me. I felt... confused.

"Professor?" I say softly drawing his attention away from the snake and back to me.

"Potter..." He says rather weakly, a tinge of green seems to have seeped into his sallow skin color and I frown in worry.

"Are you okay sir?" Hermione asks her expression just as concerned as mine.

"I've been better," he answers bluntly. "It's a miraculous specimen," he says rather absently, "but the thought of a twelve year defeating it... It makes that run in with the werewolf seem rather like child's play." We nod in understanding.

"Ah... well, it was right terrifying," I say weakly. "It was not a pleasant encounter to be completely honest." I grimace at the snake.

"I should think not," Snape says before striding towards the snake. He reaches out, pauses, then strokes the scales. "It really is remarkable, but why is one of it's fangs missing?" He says absently.

"Oh, it got embedded in my arm, I pulled it out then used it to stab the diary which was sucking the life out of Ginny Weasley." I say honestly. He jerks and whips around to stare at me before striding over. He grasps me by the upper arms and lifts me up off my feet shaking me back and forth. _He's surprisingly strong_, I think feeling a little sick at the jostling. I also feel rather put out, I'm not tiny or a small child, I'm fourteen for goodness sakes he shouldn't have been able to swing me around like a rag doll! I merely roll my eyes mentally and meet his worried and more than a little upset coal black eyes.

"You were _**bitten**_ by this... this..." He seems to be at a loss of words and I nod. "Dear Merlin, how did you survive?" He shakes me a bit before pulling me against him to yank at the robes to look for the scar.

"Phoenix tears?" I squeak, surprised and more than a little embarrassed. He nods before dropping me back to solid ground. He covers his face with a potion and ink stained hand for a moment before removing it and giving me a look I can't decipher.

"I swear Potter death seems to have some weird fixation on you, that and trouble," he grumbles running an errant hand through his hair.

"Well, he does seem to get into more than one kind of scrabble for life or death," Hermione pipes in and I glare at her.

"Thanks best friend," I mutter straightening my robes, shaking out the wrinkles. "Well," I say, "will parts of that beast serve as payment? Or do you require other items? Maybe a loan from Slytherin's personal library?" He snatches me up again, it's becoming rather annoying.

"You have access to Slytherin's personal library?" He says entreatingly, it appears he's forgotten the massive snake in the background.

"Yes, where do you think we are? Ravenclaw's Hidden Caverns? We're in Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. I've been living in Slytherin's former personal chambers, which are, of course, now mine." I growl. "Now if you would be ever so kind as to set me down, I'll show you in." Dropped to my feet I watch my snarly, bad tempered professor almost quiver in excitement, and, I hope not, giggling like a third year school girl. Good Lord, when did my life get so abysmally strange?

...o0O0o...

Snape's POV:

I'm still badly shaken by the enormous snake Potter faced down. Though the Potion Master in me quivered in excitement, the friend of Lily and professor in me wanted to screech and rail against the fact a twelve year old boy had to fight it, had to be _bitten_ by it. Merlin's knickers, I could have lived my whole life without knowing that little tidbit, it was even worse than the werewolf and Voldemort being on the back of Quirrell's head. I was going to need firewhiskey, a lot of it. Maybe two bottles. Shaking off the moroseness and thoughts I studied the books in my hands excitedly as well as the small portrait that Potter, and Salazar Slytherin!, had agreed and allowed me to take with me. The man wasn't in the portrait at the moment, but he had consented to supervising and working with me on a few of the potions in this manuscript of an unfinished work, and in the only remaining copy of Slytherin's own published works. Stroking them both fondly and more than a little worshipful, I glanced back at the stacks of papers waiting for me to grade them. They were due back tomorrow. My eyes slipped back to the calf skin under my hand and threw work ethics to the wind. I was going to enjoy myself for once and bugger those babbling pranksters! I was the scary, greasy git of the dungeons! They would shut up and enjoy a day reprieve of getting angrily written retorts or I would deduct points!

The next day I floated out of my rooms, but strode smoothly through the halls, and glowered my way into the Great hall. I stopped by Potter and Granger. They both pause in their conversation to glance at me politely and curiously. There is no one else in the hall, breakfast being a good hour later for the rest of the school and the visitors. The two seem to be enjoying a little privacy, a pot of tea and blueberry scones. They were also peering at a book and immediately shut it when I draw their attention. Suspicious. However, I'm still floating over the large amount of potion supplies and works I had been studying until wee into the morning hours.

"Is there something we can do for you Professor?" Potter asks, setting the text to the side. It's obviously charmed to look like something else, but I let it go. I'm still feeling strangely fond of the pair, and decide I can always deduct points from Weasley, Finnegan, and Thomas. Without the help of Granger and Potter all three have been steadily getting worse. Longbottom, with the buffering of his friends, seems to have helped him have a steadier hand, and there were less cauldrons melting and exploding on his end. I was... Slightly thankful. Plus my Slytherins were have less run ins with his group now that the red headed dundering fool with a bad temper was not around, so I was allowed to be friendlier... A little.

"I was coming to inform you that it would be ready a few days after the trial. Also I would... Appreciate another foray in retrieving some of the supply, as well as another look at your... new acquisitions." I answer subtly.

"Of course, just inform Draco or Theo of when you'd like to acquire it or if there's something specific you would like and we'll see if we can't get it delivered to you Professor." Granger says gracefully. "Would you like a list or maybe some of the rarer items Neville has been seeing to these last few weeks?" I perk up at the mention of what only could be rare and most likely dark plants. Longbottom was I admit, grudgingly, one of the best Herbology students we'd ever seen at the school. Whatever he handled was sure to be extremely well cared for and perhaps rare.

"I would be grateful if a catalog could be passed on. It would make future deals exceedingly profitable and easy on both ends." I reply smoothly. Both smile brightly.

"Of course Professor, it would be in the best interests of us all if such actions were discreet and, how you say, done without complications. I'm sure our mutual friends would be at a better advantage for anything you would like." Potter says with an almost wolfish quality, and gives me a smirk that rivals Draco's at his most Slytherin.

"It has been... Advantageous, dealing with you two. I am sure our... Future transactions will be most remunerative for us both. Good day, Granger, Potter." I reply calmly with my own smirk. The nod and murmur soft farewells of their own as I glide away. I glance back and watch them immediately return to their book. It looks like it's quite fascinating, I wonder if I can factor it into our next dealings?

That evening one of my fourth year Slytherin boys, Nott to be exact, slipped me a neat and tidy list of all the items in Slytherin's quarters charmed to look like an ungraded essay. Glancing over the book titles, plant names, and the other numerous items that were there I felt a full blown grin grace my feature. Pouring myself some fey wine I settled behind my cauldron and gave the burn salve mentioned in Salazar's words an almost fond stir. I was going to be the envy of every Potion Master at the next convention. Studying the ingredient list I add the crushed vampire bat bones and wings and give it a tender stir. Really those brats were making my life better for once!

...o0O0o...

Harry's POV:

It was early Saturday morning, during the Hogsmeade weekend before the tournament's first task that I strode into the small, clean Hogsmeade Branch Gringotts office with an air of curiosity and surprise. Draco and Neville had helped me contact the goblins at Gringotts and set up a meeting with them. Heading to the counter I give the goblin a short bow, "Gold be to you," I say, reciting one of the opening lines Neville almost pounded into my head, much to Draco's amusement and my annoyance. However, I now knew by heart over thirty different greetings and an equal number of farewells to assist in my working with the goblins who I had always made an effort to remember and be polite too. Seeing the genial warmth in the goblin at the counter in his countenance I believe my work has paid off.

The goblin bows stiffly back, "May your riches multiply," he says cordially in response, "how may I be of service today?" He shifts meeting my eyes shrewdly, I offer a polite smile.

"I have an appointment with a senior gold manager under the name Shrewhold?" I answer him.

"Ah, Lord Potter, of course, allow me to escort you to the office." The goblin says.

"Thank you higher clerk," I say guessing his station which earns me an almost friendly baring of teeth.

"Good eye," he mutters in an almost kindly tone, "I am distantly related to Griphook, who speaks of you, if you please you may call me Griphold."

"I hope your gold abounds Clerk Griphold," I say warmly back and earn a affable nod.

"Here you are Lord Potter, I hope your riches expound beyond your measure and ours." He says giving the door a sharp series rap before it opens. He gives me a deeper bow than before.

"I hope all coffers find their way to your hold and vein of wealth pours through your hands and under your purview." I say in farewell and give him a bow in return. I enter the office, sweeping forward before the desk before offering a deeper bow than the first one I gave to Griphold.

"Lord Potter, I hope your wealth has been blessed," Manager Shrewhold says returning my bow before offering me a seat. I settle into the black leather armchair across from him. "How may I be of services today, lord?" He states while adjusting wire frame glasses at the tip of his nose.

"I was hoping to be briefed on my holdings, accept my lordship duties, and of course handle anything dire. I would also like to learn who my former guardians were. Of course I have a few other matters, but they will be required later and deeper discussion than I have time for now." I state calmly and authoritatively. He nods in understanding.

"Of course, of course," the goblin says before opening a drawer. Obvious magic in make, he pulls out a large leather bound suitcase, two thick stacks of folders, and two enameled, silver, jewel studded boxes. "Here I have the rings for your houses," he says softly, motioning to the two small boxes, I nod. "These folders are the overviews of your holdings as Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and as the Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black," I smile a bit trepidation at the folders, they were very thick and he seems to recognize my expression because he gives me a chuckle similar to tires over gravel. "This final case holds your lordship and heir robes, as well as the formal crests of your station that can be affixed in replace of your school crests." I narrow my eyes grimly at the last part of that sentence.

"I see, thank you for including them," I say with bitter joy. I had read recently with Neville and Draco that a lord could assume his houses colors and remain a student. It was in the charter and no one, not even the headmaster or the board of governors, had any say about it. I hadn't had a chance to looking into it and felt immensely grateful for whoever had the foresight that caused this. Glancing up, I eye Shrewhold questioningly. I had not mentioned that I wanted them and had planned on doing so at the meeting, it made me wonder how he knew to obtain them. He seems to interpret the look and answers succinctly.

"I was informed by the Heir of Longbottom that you might like to have them." The goblin says quietly. I nod, mentally thanking Neville. My friend had silently understood that I was no longer considering myself a Hogwarts student. I felt ties to people there, and the castle was still a major place of belonging, but the school's headmaster had earned my animosity. The students were not far behind either, even with the turn about several had made. I was still isolated, still mocked, and more than one time I had been confronted by a pack of students. Shaking my head to clear it I refocused on what I was doing.

"Well, I guess the first order of business is the rings?" I say chipper, pushing away the frustration I felt. He nods.

"I need you to trickle a few small drops of your blood on the locks of both boxes to open them." Shrewhold says and offers me a sharp silver blade. I take it calmly and prick my left pointer finger before carefully dripping a small amount of blood on each lock. A soft trill emanates from both boxes and they hiss open, their tops sliding apart. In both are a pair of rings, a larger signet ring and a smaller one with a simplified crest. The smaller rings were probably Heir rings they looked like the ones both Neville and Draco had shown me, since both were Heirs of their house, but it was the larger ones that made my heart clench as well as cause me some confusion.

"Why doesn't Sirius have this?" I ask gesturing to the signet ring for the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. I ignored the Potter ring, it hurt to consider I would never remember seeing it on my father's hand, and would never have the chance.

"He never received it." Shrewhold said blandly. "The last lord and heir passed away before Lord Black was put in Azkaban, however his mother prevented him from receiving it. She passed away while he was in prison and all holdings resorted back to him. He is the last Black until he begets children, and we have been holding it in trust. Only he, his named heir, or us may hold it or give it to him." I blink at the last part and feel plans spin through my head. Sirius hadn't gotten back to me and would probably only a day or two before the first event of tournament, which was this Thursday, so maybe as early as Monday or as late as the day of the first task.

"Oh... What would happen if he was given the ring?" I ask, feeling as though the goblin wants me to do something without out right saying it.

"He'd be entitled to all the duties, powers, and rights as due to his station, if meeting the proper requirements." Shrewhold replied. "He would have all the legal, civil or criminal, rights that are not offered as per to a mere heir." I narrow my eyes at the words legal, criminal, and rights. Reaching out I touch the deep purple stone embedded in the aged silver, enameled black and white.

"So his Heir could give him his ring if he saw him?" I ask. "So he could stand proper trial?"

"Or another Lord could intervene on his behalf." The goblin says with a smirk.

"Well, that sounds like something I should ponder on in privacy," I say with a quirk of my lips. He sagely nods and clears his throat.

"Now sir if you would put on your rings," he says glancing at them pointedly. I slide the larger Potter signet ring on my right ring finger, the smaller and slender Black heir ring was placed on my left pinky finger. The second both were placed the flashed brightly. I feel a strong magic spin out from the Potter ring and thread through my body, as does the Black ring to a lesser extent. Studying the glow that seems to pour out from my body, centering around the rings I take a deep breath instinctively sucking it in and accepting it. Blinking in surprise I feel a few slight tugs on my core, and know their my ties to my last living house members. One is rather close and I remember Draco mentioning that his mother was originally a Black and guess that's who it is. I look up and meet the faintly interested, and impressed eyes of the goblin handling these affairs.

"A powerful binding," he murmurs before straightening even more and moving on. "Now they won't be able to removed by anyone except you, unless you die or come into your second lordship in the case of the Black Heir ring. If you pass on they will return to Gringotts in trust until a suitable heir or lord can be found, if not the lordship will end and the money, but not family artifacts and personal effects, will be separated due to your will, or if there is no will sent to any surviving family members. You have the ability to hide the fact you are wearing the rings, so as to not draw attention to yourself. Also I should inform you that if you ever attempt to betray and physically harm anyone of your blood it will drain you of your life and magic." Shrewhold said concisely.

"I see," I say studying the rings closely. They gleam dully in the dull, cozy office light. Their weights heavy, as though reminding me of duties and the histories they represented. I tightened my fingers around them, to assure them and myself that I would devote myself to my history now that I knew I had some.

"Indeed, if you had ever hurt or betrayed someone in your family you would have immediately died after putting on those rings. I believe your grandmother would like to see that her grandnephew and adoptive son got his rightful ring and place back." Shrewhold said and I glanced up at him startled. "Dorea Potter nee Black was always a sensible woman, though I can't say that about her grandnieces." Nodding slowly, I close both boxes. Listening to the quiet snick I know they're shut tight until I or my heir has to open them once more.

"Do you have a way of insuring their safety if I leave with them?" I ask quietly. Head spinning even faster. Getting the ring to Sirius would not only insure his rights were not looked over and if he was able to wear the ring, because he never actually betrayed his family he had been disowned and was now the last available heir without prior commitments he'd was automatically enabled to gain his lordship. _Damn_, I thought frowning, _I really want that owl to come in now. _

"Yes Lord Potter, we have a strongbox we can sell you that will serve both as a transport for your more delicate artifacts and paperwork. The ones we sell have a series of charms that prevent access out of a chosen few, as well as several notice-me-not charms and protections. It will be goblin made and we can even bargain on the how long you can own it before we reclaim it." He says with a feral grin and I smile back with false innocently.

"How much is it's usual price then?" I say, thanking Draco for being so money orientated. Neville had a better hand at pleasantries and formal graces though he was clumsy while Draco was purely a businessman.

"One hundred gallons and three generations." He says with a false cheerfulness.

"Ten gallons and thirty generations," I respond coolly. His eyes glitter.

"Ninety gallons and five generations," Shrewhold offers and I shake my head.

"Twelve gallons and twenty-seven generations," I reply crossing my hands over my chest.

"Seventy five gallons and ten generations." He shifts, a look of respect growing on his face.

"Fifteen gallons and twenty-two generations." I start making a mental list of what else I have to do and plan to get a watch at least to be able to tell the time without use of a spell.

"Surely you'd be amendable at sixty gallons and fifteen generations," He grouses good naturally.

"I propose fifty-five gallons and fifteen generations with the option of renewal for the same price, with proper notification before you and your people reclaim it. And it has to be to my specifications as well as it's original spell work, I like my items to be even better protected than Gringotts even if it's impossible, and have the Potter and Black Crests emblazoned on it." I say leaning forward and he gives me a sharp, black toothed grin.

"That, Lord Potter, will do us just fine." And he reaches out a long nailed and gnarled hand. I take it and a flash of white magic seals the deal. "Now let's get on with you other duties shall we?" I nod and sit forward, elbows resting on my knees, hands knit together. We talked for the next several hours. Finally, well passed lunch, I watched the goblin through a rather prevalent migraine finally glance at his fob watch. "I believe that's all the duties and the basic outline of all your holdings and wealth for both houses, Harry," he says to me. I'd finally dispensed with the Lord Potter after the third hour when he ordered us some lunch and we had struck a friendly disposition to one another.

"Thank you Shrewhold," I say tiredly stretching slightly as I stand. Feeling several bones and ligaments pop aloud I wince in embarrassment. The goblin merely chuckles while placing my items, except for the leather suitcase carrying the robes and crests, in the new strongbox in it's specific compartments. They'd been able to have built, enchanted and inspected within four hours of my request, an amazing feat. Taping my wand to the side in a short series, to prevent from be enlarged or shrunk by anyone who was not the Potter Lord, I shrink it down to a comfortable size and place it in a pocket charmed not to drop or lose items. Something Hermione had taught Neville impatiently earlier this year after he lost one of her books. Mentally wincing at the memory of _that_ rant I bid the goblin farewell, and leave the building case in hand. Walking into the Three Broomsticks, I ignore how it goes silent, and head straight to the bar.

"Hullo," I say with a bright smile, "may I get a case of butterbeer to go if you please Ms. Rosemerta?"

"Having a picnic or something deary?" She asks with a warm smile and I smile back.

"In a manner. I'm celebrating with a few friends. I have some great news for them." I say brightly.

"It's going to be drunken here at Hogsmeade?" She asks pulling a case out of what only can be a magic cabinet, and I shake my head.

"No I'm taking it back to the castle with me," I tell her and she halts with a frown.

"I don't think that's allowed for someone your age." She says. "You have to be of age to take anything slightly alcoholic back to the castle." I smile at her even brighter than before.

"It's a good thing Dumbledore and the ministry emancipated me then." I say and the whole room which had been slowly reverting to normal goes dead silent. Rosemerta stops dead in her tracks and drops the case unceremoniously to the counter in shock.

"What?" She says surprised.

"By allowing me to participate in this tournament, I've been emancipated. It is possible for a champion to reject the honor of the tournament, but only within twenty-four hours of being selected. Something they should have known, however since they didn't know or inform me of this I'm now either going to die Thursday or survive through two more death attempts." I say cheekily. "So how much do I owe you?" She blinks owlishly at me then stutters out the amount. Giving her a warm smile I give her the gallons with an excellent tip included. Shrinking the case I pocket it and leave the buzzing room. The second the door shuts I can hear the noise decibels go up about ten times. Smirking I hold back skipping as I head to Honeydukes.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Damn! I got Davies year wrong, he's a sixth year, not seventh. Yeah it's a little glitch, but I got the age messed up and it irritates me. So, sorry, he's the same year as Cedric. My apologies for any confusion this chapter causes since I said seventh earlier. I'm not perfect. I may correct it later, but I'm disinclined to do so at the moment. Maybe I will after this is completed. But hopefully it won't be too bad. Also, to all of you who expected me to go into detail about the tasks... Eeeeh, I'm not doing that in the first, if you really want me to write about it, review or PM me and I'll see if I can't come up with something, otherwise I think this chapter makes up for it without me having to do all that. Love, also I had the whole Dumbledore confrontation write out before chapter 8, so if something seems kinda repetitive I'm sorry. ='(

Disclaimer: DON' OWN DIS SHIZ. Just the plot bunny it sprouted out of.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Harry POV:

Stepping out from behind the gargoyle, who I glare at purely out of spite for it's master. About to angrily storm away I stop in mid-stomp at the sight Neville standing there watching me worriedly. "Harry are you okay?" He asks distressed, his blond hair frazzled and mussed. I grit my teeth angrily.

"No, not really Neville," I respond thinking back on what happened in that blasted office moments before. "Dumbledore is a blasted fool."

"Tell me?" He asks gently as we walk away, back towards my rooms, so I did.

_FLASHBACK:_

"Well hello Harry! I'm glad you finally stopped by!" Dumbledore says in his rather demented, overly cheerful fashion. I merely narrow my eyes. Glaring silently at the retreating form of my former head of house. She practically dragged me here after dinner. A threat of extra homework and deduction of points had done nothing until she mentioned detention with the Weasel. Now I was fine with the twins and the rest of the family, but Weasel or Weaslette could go shove it. So I'd, albeit under plenty of protests and anger, had followed her up in a grudging fashion. Sitting across from him, stiff and unyielding I pocketed the lemon drop he'd offered me. I'd finally be able to test them to see if they were drugged as we had begun to suspect. People walked away too calm and happy to be otherwise. Or at least he was always too happy and chipper while popping these non-stop.

"What is it that you wanted Headmaster?" I said tight-lipped. I suppressed the need to physically launch myself from the room, after hexing him of course. The old man merely twinkled at me. I was nearly sure he regularly self medicated. I suspected a mixture of a cheering charm and a mood swing potion. He was just too happy a man at over a hundred years of age. Again, probably secreted in the sticky, yellow orb in my pocket.

"Why I wanted to give you what you'll be wearing this Thursday at the trial of course!" He states, eyes twinkling even more. I shifted back and pressed my fingers together in a very Snape fashion. The professor had been surprisingly nicer the last week, and he'd spent all of Sunday prowling the Chamber and harvesting part of the basilisk. It was funny watching him argue with Sal but even the memory of him ranting and Sal lazily putting him down did nothing to make me feel any less enraged at this moment.

"No." I say coldly, gritting the words out between clenched teeth and pressed lips. He blinks at me in surprise. I snort in derision.

"No what?" He said rather dumbly and I smirked.

"No I'm not going to wear those god awful clothes." I silkily responded glancing pointedly at my own new robes. It had been the first day I had worn them to class and I took pride in them. They were black with black piping and in place of the Hogwarts and Gryffindor crests was the Potter and Black crests. Both marked me as the Lord and Heir I was, and when Flitwick had asked about it I'd given him a copy of the thick tome containing all the rules around the tournament and pointed out in the school charters that students who withdrew from their sorted houses were allowed to resort or claim dominion under their nobility if they came from an Ancient and Noble house. When Flitwick asked about the point system I showed him the paragraph showing that any disciplinary action, except for the giving or taking of points, since the student no longer belonged to a house, still applied. Also, since I had no house, my grades and responsibilities returned to my overlord (me) unless the ministry intervened with my overlord (again me) and was given responsibilities. And there was no way in hell I was ever letting the ministry within yelling distance of me, let alone having any power over me outside it's usual spectrum. The short teacher had been rather surprised but accepted my logic, as only a true Ravenclaw would or even could. The other heads of the houses, McGonagall, Sprout and Snape, had seemed surprised, but McGonagall was the only one upset and tried to convince me to return to the wearing Gryffindor colors. However, Snape had intervened. I believe our trades have engendered warmer feeling from him towards me. Focusing back on the bumbling headmaster I was embarrassed for him at his next remark.

"But why?" He asks me and I roll my eyes before leaning forward to give him my response.

"Why you ask me? _Why?_ WHY would I want to wear them?" I spat. "Just because I may be a student here, but I highly doubt I belong here, practically no one in this bloody, godforsaken school gives a damn about me! Have you seen the badges on the other students chests? I haven't even slept in a dormitory in the last month, which I promise you is a GOOD thing. I've been shoved on the stairs, hexed, cursed and picked on!" I throw my hands up tired and sick of this constant badgering from the old man.

"Now Harry, my boy..." Dumbledore started. My wand came out and I pointed it directly between his eyes, on my feet in a matter of seconds.

"Now Headmaster," I spat, "You know I'm not _your_ boy, in fact, I'm tempted not to be anything you can ever hope to claim, except a former student. Durmstang is a particularly strong option for me right now, and if it wasn't for a few and good friends I would sweep myself right out of this forsaken place and never return. I would have few regrets about that _sir, _but they'd be temporary and far between." My voice taking on a mocking lilt at the mention of the 'dark' school causing him to significantly pale at the suggestion and implications. It makes my lips curl in a cruel smirk.

"But you have to wear them, they're required," he says attempting a different route. I let out a bark of bitter laughter.

"And in what book did you read that in?" I ask him tauntingly. "Do tell, I haven't it read in any of the ones I've studied." He pales further at my words and sits back studying me.

"I have to admit that it isn't in any... But truly Harry I must insist. You are a Hogwarts champion!" He says trying to appeal to my 'better' side I think.

"I refuse." I state baldly. "I do not consider myself a Hogwarts champion. If anything I'm entirely _on my bloody fucking own._ My so called house hates me, my school hates me, my former best friend hates me. I have no one practically. I only have a dying bloodline, an absentee godfather who would be here if not for someone's lack of correction, and a few friends who are largely unable to help since they are hindered by everyone around them! So explain to me Dumbledore... What control does anyone have over me that I do not consider precisely my own?"

"Now Harry," he tried again.

"Now Harry nothing!" I snarl. "You so called good intentions have failed me Dumbledore! They failed my parents, they failed Remus, they failed Sirius, and they have failed every single person who ever suffered under Voldemort's hand! You had the ability to strengthen 'muggle-born' and magical blood relations but threw it aside in your own quest for political and magical prowess if my assumptions are correct! Your own selfishness allowed the heir of Slytherin to become the darkest being upon this earth. You could have saved him from his pain and suffering or properly reined him in! Or did you want another Grindelwald to battle? Another dark lord to subdue so you could have the glory you must crave old, pathetic Gryffindor? How you suit our house. The house of cowards who call on their bravery to get into stupid situations! And I their former unknowing hero! I refuse to wear that! I am no Gryffindor. They do not claim me as their own, so why should I claim them? Hogwarts' students have left me out to dry! I will not wear it! I will wear the only thing that binds me anymore. I will wear the Potter and Black crests atop black. The color of mourning and my station! To mourn my parents, my failed relationships, and the death this school must be suffering from under your so 'light' standards! I will wear the outfit just as I wear these robes, to mark me under the power of my house, not this blasted school!" I swept a hand over my robes. "And any who wished to align themselves with me may ask for the same! You have aged Dumbledore, and your machinations are tiresome! Leave it to the youth to fix the elder's mistakes is it? Well, I hope that no one else has to suffer under you so called fond tutelage, old man. And with that, our conversation has come to an end, good day to you." I finish before sweeping from the room, letting my cloaks billow out around me in an arching swing. The man, and his baubles behind me.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

We were quiet after that. Stopping before the split between Gryffindor Tower and the stairs to the second floor we paused and Neville looked at me closely before pulling me into a rough hug which I returned stiffly, startled by his sudden movements..

"I'm sorry Dumbledore has disappointed you and failed you so much," he whispered to me. "I knew he was a guardian figure to you."

"I am used to it," I whisper back relaxing into the embrace. "It is..." I sigh stepping back out of the commiserating grasp, "An eye awakening. It's like I've come out of this daze. Everything that's happened to me over the years could have been prevented. My parents could have left the country like many others did, they shouldn't have stayed if they had to go into hiding. It infuriates me that Dumbledore risked all of us over these past three years. Oh I love Professor Lupin, don't get me wrong, but he should have had better ways of preventing him. He's done too little or too much to have my, to have our, faith. I doubt he will ever have it again. But let's not talk any more about this, I'll see you in class tomorrow yeah?" Neville gives me a quiet nod and I wave goodbye before heading down the stairs. It's about four hours til curfew, but with the other students free I didn't want to be. About to reach the stairs I hear a voice distantly familiar to me call out.

"Potter, wait up Potter!" Glancing behind me I see an unfamiliar Ravenclaw come jogging up. Blinking up at the exceedingly tall brunet I wait for him to reach me, wand out and placed slightly behind me out of sight.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I say blandly observing his motions closely. If he tried anything, detentions be damned, I was hexing him.

"Hey... No, sorry, I wanted to talk to you for a moment. Do you have time? Or are you off to do homework?" He says a bit breathless and I narrow my gaze at him.

"What do you want to talk to me about Mr...?" I reply trying to place the name.

"It's Davies, Roger Davies," He answers and it clicks.

"The sixth year who thought I was able to trick the goblet?" I snap in annoyance and surprise. "I'm surprised you want to talk, unless your assured hex is considered speaking."

"What? I'm not going to hex you." He says surprised as well.

"That would be a first," I mutter darkly. "So what is it?"

"People hex you?" He ask, clearly distracted from his point.

"No, I just fall into walls, have my bag rip open for no reason, and have to cleanse my robes non-stop because I'm that clumsy." I snarl. ""Really, Ravenclaw how _did_ you end up in your house. Or are you merely blind to everything that is _not _in a textbook. Or is this about dear Fleur? You boys have been panting after non-stop," his eyes light up at her name and I snap again, "and no I won't take a message for you. Bloody hell." I throw up my hands and his eyes immediately go to my wand.

"Erm... Sorry, but I still need to talk to you, if you will, in private, it's rather embarrassing to say it out in the halls with everyone staring." He says flushed, and I roll my eyes.

"When are they not," I reply tartly, but give in, letting him lead me into an empty classroom, though I stand by the door, not in front of it but to the side against the wall, encase I need to run out or prevent someone from coming in.

"Relax, nobody is going to do anything to you," he tries soothingly and I snort.

"Hardly, if you were a Gryffindor I'd have already hexed you and left you shoved in a broom closet. I'd trust you more if you were in Hufflepuff or even Slytherin to be honest. The upper years may dislike what I'm doing, but they are a bunch of idiots like my so called former house. The Ravenclaws haven't done much though, maybe it's because the Beauxbatons have you all wrapped around their fingers?" My sarcasm dripping from each word and I watch him flush again in embarrassment. "Well?" I finally say, relenting a smidgeon, "please do get on with it."

"I wanted to apologize for my outburst awhile ago," he answers honestly and I arch an eyebrow in surprise.

"And how did you come to that revelation?" I say, propping my foot up against the wall, arms crossed, wand still drawn.

"I took your words to heart and did what any Ravenclaw should do, I researched it and you. The Goblet _can_ be hoodwinked, but it's far too advanced for anything taught here at Hogwarts. On top of that, it would include a series of complex steps by someone who _was_ of age, and an authority at any of the schools participating." He replied honestly. "Although they would need your magical signature, it wouldn't be too hard to get, any parchment you had touched or written on would suffice. They could take an old essay or steal one you'd written on, cut the name off, add the school name, and submit it."

"Huh, well that explains it, but why are you telling me how it's done? We're in far different years, you could have kept this to yourself and graduated without ever having to own up to it. I didn't even remember it was you who accused me in the hall after Draco confronted me til you told me your name and even then it was a stretch."

"Because not only Gryffindor's value honor, Potter."

"Have you _seen_ the house lately? House of the honorable and brave they are not. A bunch of glory hounds and backstabbers. The few I associate with have stronger characteristics of other houses. Makes me wonder if someone confunded the hat." I say with a low chuckle. He eyes me silently before saying.

"You've grown bitter, and cynical. Why is that?" I shrug and push off the wall.

"Do some research." I say with a smile and then with a nod good bye I left him leaning against the desk, confusion on his features.

...o0O0o...

Roger's POV:

Harry Potter, was a strange mysterious boy. Fourteen, five foot and maybe four inches in height, dark hair, bright green eyes and a strange scar from the most famous run in with a Dark Lord of this era. His parents were dead, his godfather formerly incarcerated and on the run (wasn't that a terrifying thing and an obvious sign of a weak ministry?), and lived somewhere no one actually said anything about with people who apparently, by his own admission, hated him. His best friends, as it appeared, were Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. After watching him for two days, I understood him no better than I did before my ill placed and foolishly worded declaration of his character as a cheater. Foolish Ravenclaw. Shutting another of his biographies, I slumped staring at the wall across the hall morosely.

"Bloody frackin' hell," I grumble angrily. "Why isn't there anything useful about the Boy Who Lived? It's all speculation!" I tap my fingers atop the leather findings in an irritated pattern.

"You're looking up Harry?" I hear a startled voice say. Straightening I glance back and see the other Hogwarts Champion eying me funny. "Why would you be looking him up?" He asks coming to stand next to my spot at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall.

"I'm trying to understand the bloke," I tell him wearily, "he's gotten to be amazingly bitter and cynical this year. It's surprising and piqued my curiosity." The champion snorts in amusement.

"Harry's got a fine head for sarcasm and a quick wit which'll surprise you, but I don't think he's all that bitter. Now cynical? I think he's always been that way. It's just no one knew it about him til they actually talked to him this year."

"People have talked to him before," I argue shifting to meet his gaze better when he straddles the bench next to me and leans against the top of the table with a grin.

"Really? Harry's called it absentminded and dunderheaded fawning when I overheard him and Hermione talking about how everyone spoke to him before this year. He also mentioned something about how he'd enjoy the distance people had taken to, if it didn't mean people kept insulting him and trying to hex him. He's rather annoyed by all of it to be blunt. He also told me he got asked out by people he's never even met! During our fourth year he got a singing dwarf that he ran away from til he tripped and was pinned by it to the ground until it finished it's song. In that manner, I'd say the bloke's got a right to be cynical." I snort in amusement at that little anecdote.

"Well he seemed bitter when I talked to him Monday night," I tell him getting into the conversation.

"Monday night?" He says curiously, "If I'm not mistaken then..."

"That was the night Professor Dumbledore talked to him." A soft voice interjected peacefully. Glancing up we stare at the waif like, blond Luna 'Looney' Lovegood. She was slender and petite with dirty blond almost floating absently beside us, her hands cradling another of her father's magazines. Her often hazy silvery gray gaze was surprisingly focused, watching us intensely.

"Lovegood," I say politely, and she nods at me before looking at Cedric more closely. She obviously sees something because she flashes him a bright and happy smile and mutters something to herself that I don't catch. I ignore it because Cedric confirms it while she's doing this.

"Yeah," he said with a friendly nod. "McGonagall pulled him aside after dinner and he was in a right temper the next morning about it. Hermione and Nev aren't too happy about it either. Don't blame him. He's taken to wearing his crest robes, you know?"

"What?" I say startled. Crest robes? What did he mean? Feeling my interest drawing me to the library to look it up, I stomp it down to finish the conversation first.

"You know Davies, he's wearing the Potter and Black crests instead of Gryffindor colors. Removed the label for Hogwarts right off his clothes as soon as he could last Saturday night, helped him with the spell, or well Fleur did. Rather surprising to all of you I suspect." Cedric says leaning over and snagging a goblet to fill with juice. He takes a few sips and smiles at us again. I watch all this while mentally berating myself, how did I miss that when I talked to him on Monday? Argh, my observation skills were sub-par to say the least.

"Harry's always been a quiet person." Chang said suddenly popping up next to Cedric, fluttering her eyes. I, and to my surprise Lovegood, rolled ours. Chang was rather careless in her affections, and while I was sure she did like Cedric, there was hardly anyone she didn't care for.

"Hello Chang," Lovegood said in a friendly, if distant manner earning a cold look from the girl.

"Lovegood," the girl snapped. "Don't you have fairytale creatures to go looking for?" She glances rudely down and we all follow the gaze, "Or shoes?" She says with an almost Slytherin smirk. A look of hurt flashes across the pale and younger girl's face. Causing I, and surprisingly, Cedric to to stiffen in anger and irritation.

"I guess so, but I'd watch out for those Nargles, Chang," she said in a sharper fashion, "they always come out when you least expect it." Smiling tightly at us both she leaves and I slide away from Chang a bit. She's always been pretty, and I knew the rest of the house wasn't that easy on Lovegood, but that was down right unfair and nasty. I saw piercing and bitter green eyes flash in my mind followed by the conversation I had with their owner Monday night running through my head. I could see how people's actions, their words, and their opinions could make someone so angry, and felt surprising sympathy towards the girl. Equally surprising, I heard and watched Cedric defend her.

"That was rude," he said flatly moving her hand off of his forearm with the tips of his fingers. "And disloyal to your house." She blinked at him in astonishment before trying to rally.

"It's just that she's so strange and tells all sorts of lies. A lot of us don't consider her a Ravenclaw." She attempts, giving another full eyelash bat. She even turns to look at me for assent but I avoid meeting hers, and when she looks away I roll my eyes for Cedric's benefit. The girls of the house might not like her, but she was always polite and the boys seemed to think she was alright.

"So you're allowed to be mean and tease others just because you don't think they belong? You're not open to new opinions and ideas? You'd rather settle for your conceptions and thoughts without branching out for more?" Cedric says coldly rising up and stepping back and away.

"Of course not, it's just that-" she exclaims before being cut off.

"Just what? That you have no loyalty? No ability to think outside the crowd?" Cedric stated glancing away from her and to me, "I have to go, but remember this about him, if you will, he's got plenty of bravery, plenty of power, and has been backed into a corner since he was fourteen months old. He doesn't take kindly to others hurting his friends, but will endure hardships and has tales you'd love to hear. If you want to learn more, don't use those books, try getting to know him. He's a good guy to have around, no matter what. If he wasn't already wearing his crest robes, I'd ask my head of house to make him an Honorary Hufflepuff, might still do that with Nev and Hermione if Draco and his bunch don't get to them first." Taking a nod from me as my final response and farewell he sweeps away, leaving a distraught Asian calling out to him. I don't blame him for ignoring her, hell, I was too.

Finally leaving the table, I headed back to Ravenclaw tower. Glancing out the window I can see clearly to the Quidditch field and have to stop and smile. A few darting forms, one unmistakeably Potter's and one unmistakeably Krum's, flit out there with a few others. Leaning against the window sill, books stacked next to my elbows, I study the darting figures and only offer the veela champion a half-smile when she walks by with her friends. Surprisingly, she gives one back and I can't help but think she's even prettier without those charms of hers glowing around her.

Harry's POV:

_I'm going to be sick. It's a sure thing_, I think as I reach into the bag, we already knew what was left. I could feel the upset looks of my friends behind me. Finally pulling it out I stare at the small miniature dragon in my hand and I feel the blood rushing to my head while my stomach detaches itself from wherever it was attached to my body to slap straight into my bladder. Damn. Staring at the miniature Hungarian Horntail with a small four around it's neck I feel my body freeze and my head screams something, but I'm not sure what it is.

"Fuck," I hear Viktor mumble as the ministry official in front of me tries to offer some advice. Glancing up at him, I glare.

"Do us a favor man? Get the fuck out." I snap and he blanches before leaving. Sighing, I cross over to one of the cots and sink down onto it my hands clasped around the tiny dragon as it thrashes and fights in my fists while they're pressed against my forehead.

"Vell... It'z iz for certain, zey 're trying to kill uzz." Fleur stated sarcastically sitting down next to me. "I zink ve should do azz ve zought dear my 'Arry, and unman zem vith zat spoon of 'ours." I snort in amusement and sit back, dropping my hands into my lap.

"Well it could be worse, we could be chasing that damn cockatrice," I grumble, "I heard that blasted thing took out a part of the panel of judges and guests at the last one of these things."

"Ve should free the dragon and let them do as they vill," Viktor says crouching before me, "You okay 'Arry?" He asks quietly clasping my shoulder. I smile at him weakly.

"As well as I'll ever be, how about you three?" I ask them. They all respond in a series of curses and violent suggestions of what they would like to do to the judges and I chuckle.

"Well, I do believe I'm first," Cedric sighed when the man appeared at the flap motioning for the first of us to go. Wincing we all bade him good luck. The Swedish Short Snout was not the most dangerous, no that went to me, but we all felt a deep worry for our new friend. Listlessly listening to the roars and cries of the crowd we all breathed easier when we heard the triumphant screams and the ending siren. Sighing in relief, we see a few forms pass by the front after several minutes and knew it was Cedric being escorted to the medic tent to be checked over. Holding Fleur's hand I squeeze it comfortingly, before releasing it at the flap when she's summoned away. She glances back once and I blow her a kiss which she smiles shakily at. Stepping away I turn back to Viktor painfully aware we're alone and that we're about to enter a dangerous situation.

"'Arry?" I hear him say softly and I look up at him, meeting his eyes. "You vill be alvight, you haff the spell down and vill do fine." I nod and touch his forearm in comfort.

"As will you, right?" I murmur and he nods at me jerkily. Listening to the screams and yells of the crowd just out of sight, I barely even realize Viktor's taken my hand is gripping it tightly, but comfortingly. I glance up at him once more and he gives me a somber grin.

"Vell, who do you think vill get the most points?" He asks and I laugh.

"Probably who does it fastest, and in the most complex way." I answer and he chuckles. "Do you think Cedric's and Fleur's plans worked? I mean distracting it with a series of prey and putting it asleep before binding it seems like good ideas. I know you're going to confuse it but..." He cups the back of my head and pulls me in gently against his chest, understanding the worry between the lines. We didn't like not knowing what was going on, and if our friends were okay or not. We didn't like not know we were going to be okay. Listening to him murmur into my ear in soft Bulgarian I relax a little and grip his back timidly in response, trying to offer something back.

"Ve vill be fine, dey vill be fine, do not vorry your head off, haff courage, I know you haff plenty. You faced down a basilisk, dese dragons haff nothing on you, or us." He says finally as we hear a terrifying scream of worry come blasting towards. Nodding my head I stare towards the direction and feel his arm wrap around my shoulders, his other hand never releasing mine. I wrap my free hand and arm around his waist and stand there patiently waiting until a roar of pride and pleasure happens and the gong signs that it's ended. Another few minutes pass and we watch the shadows pass. Seeing the flap open Viktor moves away, unwrapping his arm from around me. Still holding his hand I reluctantly release it at the flap. He pauses before opening it and smiles at me weakly. "Vat? No kiss for me?" He says and I feel a burst of desperation surge through me. Rising up on my tip toes, using his shoulder as a balance I touch my lips to his cheek quickly and shyly.

"For luck," I whisper in his ear and he looks deeply into my eyes before doing the same.

"I vill see you after this, 'Arry," he states seriously and I nod, shifting back to the flat of my feet. Giving my cheek one last soft caress with the very edges of his fingers, he slips out and I watch his shadow through the white cotton. Feeling tears build up in my eyes I stumble back away from the flap and sink onto the cot once more, burying my face in my hand. _Please, don't let anything happen to him_, I think, _please_.

...o0O0o...

Viktor's POV:

Stumbling into the arms of the dragon handlers, I can barely come down from the rush of pure adrenaline in my veins. I'd successfully confunded the dragon then lured it away from it's nest before wrapping it up in chains. Stealing the egg had worked and I'd made short work after the twenty something minutes of heavy charm work that I'd had to do. Thank goodness for Harry's library, the works there seriously helped. As I'm lead by the tent where we had awaited and picked our opponents I feel another burst of powerful emotion surge through me, nothing like the artificial high given by the deathly situation. Harry had kissed me. _Harry_ had _kissed_ me. On the cheek, yeah, but still. I could see the thin form of him standing next to the opening of the flap and I desperately wanted to go in and wrap him in my arms. However, a kiss on the cheek did not true love make, hell I wasn't even sure if I was in love, but I definitely wanted him next to me, holding my hand.

But he was about to face a Hungarian Horntail instead. Feeling as though a large bucket of water had been dumped over me I stare back over my shoulder at the tent and see the imbecile Bagman summoning him. He steps out and I watch him leave as I enter the medical tent. Closing my eyes I try to calm down, instead of hyperventilating from fear for him. The boy I liked, and almost loved. I couldn't understand who would want to kill him, who would ever want to harm him. Shaking my head I let them set me down on a cot, my knees weak. Slumping I bury my hands in my face briefly before looking up. Cedric grinned at me tiredly, his face half covered in burn cream. Fleur sat next to him, her leg covered in a similar paste, her robes cut short, obviously where it had been lit on fire.

"How did you do?" Cedric asks, "Was it bad?"

"It could haff veen much much vorse," I admit honestly. "I vas not expecting it to be so big. But it is the smallest, so I do not know how I vould handle anyding larger." They nod pale with understanding. "Vat happened to you?"

"I was able to distract it but the big bastard only partially bought it. At the end it turned on me and blew a short jet, I was able to dodge most of it, but ended up getting slashed at by it's spines. My shoulder has a bad tear in it, and my face had second degree burns. I also feel as though I'm sun burnt all over my chest and part of my stomach where the sides of the flame licked it." Cedric told me tiredly.

"Ze dragon snorted vhile azleep, and my robe caught on fire!" Fleur said next, "it vas after I got ze egg, but it iz very painful."

"I managed to get by unscathed, but the adrenaline and vorry for 'Arry has left me feeling rather veak." I tell them and they nod. Suddenly we hear screams and turn to look, as though we'd be able to see anything. The muffled noises and roaring does nothing to calm our nerves. Six minutes roughly passed, filled with more shouts and exclamations from earlier parts and the siren blew signaling the end.

"It's over," Cedric said glancing at Fleur and I.

"Zat, vas very fast," Fleur says noted worry in her voice. Scared I stand and push open the flaps. Seeing Harry nowhere near yet I can feel my heart slowly stopping. Finally I hear some cheering that can only be related to the scores. Watching the lane worriedly, I don't notice Cedric and Fleur join me. Madam Pompfrey the nurse comes out with us as well. Finally, Harry can be seen being escorted down the lane. His face pale, and in his grip his Firebolt. He grins at us wearily, and points at the golden egg, a perfect match to our own, cradled under his arm.

"Hullo," he said cheerfully. Stunned into silence I act on pure instinct. I stride forward, yank him into my arms, tip his head back and kiss him hard on the mouth. Feeling the surprise stiffen his body, I realize my actions and move to go back, but he quickly relaxes and wraps his own arms around my neck and pushes his lips firmly against mine. Groaning, I open my mouth and dive right in. _He tastes good_, I can't help but think. I twist my lips against his until an exclamation makes my kiss partner jerk back and away. Glaring up at the distraction, I clench Harry closer. Fucking Englishmen and their damn timing.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to get the next chapter written, but it's slow going you have my apologies for the wait! Please remember to review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry for the slow update, but I've having a rough time figuring out this next chapter. I had everything planned up to the kiss and now my head is going, "throw in a bed scene throw in a bed scene!" Uhm no head, that'll happen later... Much later. Sorry. I just find it awkward for a 14 year old to have relations with an 18 year old, I'll probably write it when he's finally 16. My apologies til then. Do not despair though, my older pairs (like Sirius x ?) will make up for it. ALSO CHECK OUT MY POLL FOR WHO TAKES HARRY TO YULE BALL. Seriously, I would love to have a clear winner, an if you want Viktor to take him you need to vote him in for it! Also I broke 15,000 views, which is just wow to me. I'm looking forward to breaking 100 reviews! To the person who gets number 100 I'll have to figure out a surprise or something for you! So review.

Disclaimer: DON' OWN DIZZZ! But I love me some slash. =(^w^)=

* * *

Chapter 10:

Harry POV:

I felt my brain short circuit. It was the best way to explain my total loss of control the second Viktor's lips contacted mine. Stunned, I stiffen which makes him freeze as well and then attempt to back off. Quickly wrapping myself around the taller boy I latch my lips determinedly against his. Hearing him groan I gasp in surprise when his mouth opens and his tongue teases the outside of mine before darting in. A taste of apple cider and hot oatmeal, no doubt leftover flavors from this morning, tingled on my tongue as it timidly batted at the much more dominant one invading my mouth. Moaning softly I pressed myself against him tightly, feeling his hands tighten, bunching my robes. However, our kiss is cut off by a less than delicate exclamation.

"BLOODY HELL HARRY YOU'RE KISSING VIKTOR KRUM!" Jerking my mouth down and whipping my head around I feel my checks turn a bright glaring red, brighter than even the idiot's hair.

"Really Ron," Hermione hisses, "grow up! There's no need to ruin the moment!"

"But Hermione! My best friend is kissing the greatest Quidditch player in the world! Shouldn't I comment on it?" Ron asked. Everyone who knows what has been going on for the last month stare at him incredulously. The dragon handlers and ministry officials look rather surprised, but appear to be growing nervous at the dark looks that I and my friends are adopting on our faces.

Embarrassment forgotten, I shake off Viktor's grip, stomp over to Ron and drag him forward, fists curled in his robes. "Why the hell do you care!" I snap at him. "We haven't talked outside of your insults for the past three weeks."

"Because we're best friends!" He protests and I snort in derision shoving him back.

"Best friends don't turn their whole house against them. They don't lie about their 'best friend.' They sure as hell don't call them liars or attention seekers after knowing them for three years! They especially don't say that to people they owe their lives to or more importantly their _sister's_ life to." I hiss at him angrily.

"Dey owe 'oo life debts, no? My 'Arry?" Fleur asked seriously watching the realization cross the older Weasley boys and man's face.

"You know he could demand your life in compensation for all your failings right Weasley? That if he died you might die in his place instead since magic would require it? Or more importantly your sister would since it appears she owes him a greater amount than you? You might consider that this tournament might not mean only his death, but part of your family's?" Cedric quizzed him seriously.

"I do not dink ve should talk of dis here, I dink ve should haff it privately." Viktor said carefully, pulling me away from Ron.

Glaring at him I hiss, "I don't know what you wanted or expected Ronald Bilius Weasley but your mother is definitely going to hear about this. Enjoy the howler! Especially since I convinced Neville, Hermione and your brothers not to right home about how horrid you've been. If you're lucky maybe she will send the howler and _not show up at school._" Turning I stomp away. Heading to the medical tent, where Madam Pompfrey is glaring at us for our delay.

"I just wanted to apologize!" He called after me and I glanced over my shoulder at him coldly. "I just wanted to be friends again," he says lamely. "I realized that you're in a lot more danger than anyone would want." I turn back and face him, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Apology accepted," I snap at him, "but it'll take more than a 'grand revelation' to gain back my trust or friendship. You value your jealousy and pettiness more than the people around you Weasley. You see Hermione and Neville," I point at both them, who are standing by my sides like the stalwarts they are, "they're true friends. You... I wouldn't be surprised if you were only my friend because you like that I'm the so-called 'Boy Who Lived.' I remember our first year here, and what you saw in the Mirror of Erised. You saw yourself above everyone, having the Quidditch Cup, wearing the head boy badge, and holding the House Cup in nice clothing. But I wonder if you remember what I saw? Or do you only value what benefits you?" I finish bitterly. "You will never have my trust again, and that makes it highly unlikely you'll ever have my friendship. I'm sorry for that. You were the first friend I ever had that was my age Ron, and I cherished that. And I loved you as much as a friend can. Too bad you're an asshole." Turning away I leave, feeling Hermione's hand slip into mine and Neville wrap an arm around my shoulders. Hiding my face, I contain most of the tears that were torn out of me at those words. Because really? What was there to say to someone who pretty much tore up you long standing friendship before kicking you aside and stomping on it? Nothing good at least.

...o0O0o...

Fred POV:

"Ron really fucked things up," I hear George say and I glance at him tiredly. Harry had refused to show up at the feast following the First Task, as had Hermione, Neville and his Slytherin friends. The only ones that were his friends that had shown up had been the foreign students and Diggory, and they had not been happy to be their. The Bulgarian Champion had pretty much massacred his dinner while the veela had looked ready to spit fire. Diggory, a right nice chap, practically ripped the head off of a few Gryffindors who dared to approach them. It hadn't been a fun experience and we'd left early when we figured we wouldn't be seeing Harry. Both George and I had hoped to catch him and try to talk to him a bit, but it was obvious that was _not_ going to happen, at least, not tonight.

"Tell me something I don't know brother mine," I respond crossly, shifting on the window seat in our dorm. Charlie had left via floo during dinner when he realized he wasn't going to get a chance to talk to Harry either. George had guessed he'd gone home to Mum to talk about the debts we had to Harry and how it would impact us all. He and I were pretty sure we'd be seeing dear old Mum sometime within the next few days, if not tonight. Mulling in the silence we both glance up when Lee enters the rooms. The noise of the party blasting into the quiet room though it quickly dissipates when he shuts the thick wooden door.

"Why so glum?" He asks us when he sees how quiet we are. I smile limply at him while George merely turns away from him, unwilling to talk to him right at that moment. Lee had been like us about Harry, but George wasn't in a forgiving mood for anyone, not that I blamed him, I wasn't exactly Mr. Sunshine-and-Butter-Mellow.

"Is this about Harry?" He asks us settling down next to me. I nod tiredly covering my face with my palms. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Go back in time and prevent Ron's conception?" George says sarcastically, rolling over to look at us and I snort in derision.

"Ah, well, if I could I'd be doing for more than just a favor for you two and Harry, I'd be doing a favor to the world." Lee said plucking at a loose string on his robe arm and I snort again but this time in amusement. "So how's the bloke anyway? I mean, the whole house has pretty much done a total one-eighty and I've seen more than one of the younger years proclaiming they love the great Harry Potter, and others saying they're glad he's champion. It's enough to put someone off his feed, y'know?"

"We have no bloody idea, we were going to see him after the task but Ron tagged along and fucked things up royally. He's an even bigger prat than Percy and _that's_ saying something. I'd rather deal with Percy for the last few years we're here at Hogwarts than deal with Ron. I just want to punch him. Especially when Harry brought up the whole _'I saved your sister but you turned your back on me because you're a petty shithead' _point. Bloody hell, Ron's a right moron. I wonder if Malfoy's right about power and intelligence going down as the number of children one has goes up. It's fucking obvious in both Ron and Ginny." I drawl, dropping my hands and sitting back, pressing my head against the window pane.

"Ginny?" Lee asked since he wasn't around either of the younger Weasleys. "What's up with her?"

"She's been plotting on how to make Harry hers, even though it's obvious he and Krum have a thing for each other." George groaned out. "The bloody girl spent the whole summer looking up love potions and spells. It got even worse when school started and Harry became champion! She's started experimenting with make-up and tight clothing. The chit's got it in her head that they're perfect for each other and she'll make him love her, damn the consequences."

"Wait, Harry's _gay_?" Lee said surprised before turning to me, "why didn't you tell me your gaydar went off?" He asks George who merely scowls at him. While George isn't particularly interested in any girl right now, he appreciated their sex very much. He just didn't have an obvious crush like mine on Angelica.

"It didn't, Harry's always been under the whole 'I'm asexual and sweet' column. It wasn't til he started hanging out with Krum that sparks started flying. I'm still not sure if Harry's gay, he's always been the type to like your for your personality than your package. How else would he have such devoted friends? Hermione and Neville couldn't be any different than Harry yet they're stuck like glue to each other!" He snaps. I groaned shoving Lee in the arm out of annoyance, he didn't need to be setting George off any worse than he already was, I just got a sheepish shrug in response, idiot. George just kept ranting on. "The bloke's got a way of creeping up on you, learning all about you, then trying to polish your best parts and appreciating your negatives in a glowing light. Bloody hell, Ron was his best friend for three years, Harry's practically a saint!"

"Harry is a bloody nice guy, but he isn't stupid or even interested in forgiving Ron. He shouldn't anyway," I say, "I have to say it, and though it sounds mean, Harry's better off. If Ron can jump to such conclusions after three years, being saved by the bloke, and _knows_ how much Harry hates the attention, he isn't a good friend. I mean have you seen him with the other kids his age? He doesn't get along with _anyone_. The only reason he was able to hang out with Hermione and Neville was because of Harry. He lost them the second he turned from Harry for his moment in the spot light accusing Harry. I doubt he'll ever get them back, or ever have anyone in school because of this incident."

"The family is none too pleased either, Bill and Charlie are right fond of Harry after this summer, not to mention Percy is a prat but he's secretly fond of Harry, and Harry's never been nothing but polite to him and them. Mum wouldn't need a second if someone asked her to adopt him. Dad's a bit more cautious, but that's because of second year, however Harry's such a good bloke, he likes him as well. If Harry hadn't asked us only to prank Ron and not write home, Mum woulda been here the second day. Now with Charlie going home and Harry not blockin' us I wouldn't be surprised if Ron wasn't dragged up to the Headmaster's office tonight to get a tanning from her. She won't be pleased." I tell them glancing at the door. Seeing a bit of shadow under the door, I realize someone's listening in, but don't care enough to stop talking or stopping them from listening in. "I'm not pleased either. Ron's always been jealous, ever since we were little, but I don't think he'll ever realize that the material and fame are nothing compared to having a family that loves you and is with you no matter what. Our family might be pissed as hell at him right now, but he'll always have us to help him, but Harry's got no one. He'd given an arm and a leg to just have a day with his parents. But that'll never happen. He's unluckiest bloke in the world in that manner."

"Here here," George whispers.

"A pity," Lee says and we go quiet. I don't even realize the shadow disappears and don't think about it til the next morning but brush it off as too late to deal with or care.

...o0O0o...

Ron's POV:

I bite down on my lip hard the second I get back to my bed in my own dorm after listening in on George, Fred and Lee. Slumping down on it, I stare up at the canopy morosely. Harry was _never_ going to forgive me. Hell, _I_ wasn't going to forgive myself. Feeling tears well up, I scrub at them before they can fall down. It wasn't right for a fourteen year old boy to be crying, no matter how much it would make me feel better. I didn't deserve to feel better. Sitting up I fingered my worn knit jumper with a brightly stitched R and sighed. Hearing the door I open I glance up to see Neville. I smile limply at him but he ignores me. He grabs some of his common clothes out of his trunk and starts changing out of his robes. Seamus and Dean come in laughing and talking about the trial but stop and approach Neville when they see him.

"Hey Nev," Dean says cheerfully earning a smile and quiet response.

"Hello," Seamus says a bit more cautiously and earns a narrow look, and tight lipped nod. The two haven't been on good terms since Harry's name came out. More than once Seamus had chimed in with me, but never as badly or as strongly. Neville wasn't close to Seamus or I, and was mostly indifferent to Dean who never said anything bad, but never said anything good either, though he was always polite and cheerful.

"Didn't see you at dinner, you sneaking off to the kitchens or something?" Dean says sitting down on Neville's desk chair. Seamus sits nervously on the edge of Neville's bed and Neville eyes him coldly before allowing it.

"Something like that," he says calmly, buttoning his shirt before tugging on a sweater.

"Oh? So where have you been? I haven't seen you since the trial," Seamus says timidly. The usually loud and careless boy was watching Neville nervously.

"I was with my friends." Neville says, "Though why you care since it's none of your business is something of a surprise." He tugs at his collar, pulling it out from under the sweater before adjusting his cuffs. He checks his hair in his mirror and grabs his comb.

"We were just worried, we can worry about our housemate and roommate right?" Dean says meeting his eyes unflinchingly when they turn to eye him coldly.

"Why? You never did before. So why start now?" He asks them after turning back to the mirror. He runs the comb through a few more times before returning it to it's place.

"I'm sorry," Deans says quietly and Neville hands clench, knuckles going white.

"For what? You've never picked on me Dean, you've never touched me anybody else, you just stepped out of the way or avoided them. Plus it's not like you ever wanted or had anything to do with me. There was only one person who sought me out, and you're definitely not him." Neville stated. I flush with embarrassment. Harry had always tried to be friends with Neville but I'd often gotten in the way, jealous and angry that he would try to make other male friends. Staring down at my hands, I realize I've always been petty where Harry was concerned. Always on edge about someone taking him, or him moving on to someone better.

_He was your friend, but that doesn't mean he would have stopped if he had someone else as well, there was Hermione after all, and it didn't detract from what you two had. In fact, it made it better. The only reason he's not your friend now is because you stopped being his._ A quiet voice somewhere inside of me whispered angrily. _You chose to put your own opinions, never mind the facts, __before someone who always wanted your best interests. I guess your interests just didn't include him, huh?_

"How... How is Harry?" Seamus asks and Neville glares at him.

"Oh now it's Harry is it?" He snarls. "I thought it lying asshole this last month?" Seamus stares down at his toes.

"He's sorry Neville," Dean says breaking in and Neville takes a deep breath. "He just jumped to conclusions and Harry hasn't always been in the best light at school. We don't know him that well," Dean continues.

"Well, I can't blame him for assuming something when he doesn't know Harry very well, it's not his fault," Neville finally said before rummaging in his trunk for something. Finally pulling out a jacket he slips it on. "I'm leaving, I'll be back before curfew, but if I'm not tell McGonagall I'll take the detention. See you later." He leaves the room and the door shuts with a decisiveness that's new to us. We sit there in silence for a while before Seamus asks.

"Where do you think he's goin'?" I glance at him in surprise.

"Either to Harry, or his new friends," I tell him glumly, "I highly doubt he wants to be around us. Yesterday we were mad at Harry, today we're celebrating him. He probably hates our guts. Who can blame him?"

"Certainly not us," Dean says quietly. He stands up and leaves the room. Slumping back down, I decide it isn't worth going down to the party downstairs and curl around my pillow. _I'm a stupid git,_I think tiredly before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

...o0O0o...

Harry's POV:

I sat rereading the note from Sirius that had finally arrived today with a slight smile. My godfather was overjoyed at the prospect of living with me, hidden in Hogwarts bowls and would be coming to Hogsmeade next month. He'd meet me in a cave near Black Lake and I'd slip him into the castle at night through the tunnel connecting the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. Sitting there in my favorite armchair I glance up at Sal who's watching me with interest above me.

"He'll be here right before Christmas," I tell the portrait who grins at me. Folding the letter I slip it into a hidden pouch in the lining of the armchair, charmed to be unnoticeable, as well as, endlessly expandable. Scrubbing my face tiredly I glance back up at Slytherin. "Do you think I should tell the others?" I hadn't had the chance to tell anyone my plans for my godfather or that he was coming to stay here. Plus there was the problem with Snape. Mentally shuddering at the thought of the two of them in the same room with each other made my head pound. The two seemed to have a long standing hatred of each other.

"Well... Ever since you got the rings and told me a bit of the modern lordship and their powers an idea has come to mind. Especially with speaking to Young Severus," he tells me, stroking the hem of his robe sleeve in a calculating manner. I arch an eyebrow, and lean towards him, head tipped back inquisitively.

"Really? What have you been plotting?" I ask him and he chuckles lowly.

"Have him appear in Hogsmeade, give him the ring and proclaim him under your sovereign power due to debts to your family." He says with a smirk and I feel my mouth drop open in surprise.

"What?" I stutter out. "You're mad!" He laughs loudly at this.

"Au contraire my little half-snake," he murmurs with a gleam in his eyes, "I believe that is the very best choice and option."

"Bu-bu-but won't the Aurors come after him? Won't they attack him?" I stutter out shock still having a firm grip on me. He smirks at me.

"I do believe that your role as Lord Potter, will circumvent some of the worse problems, however, you do not have time to discuss this, breakfast will soon be upon us and I suggest you leave in a few moments." He paused, "I suggest you notify your friends, and let them know that I have been plotting, as you're so apt to say. Bring them down tonight and over the weekend. They already accept that he's innocent after you told them all you and Hermione know, I believe they will be of most help in this endeavor, plus you're less likely to get hexed if they find out he's coming after he arrives." I smile and let out a soft laugh, agreeing silently with assessment. Standing, I tell him goodbye and grab up my school supplies. Darting out of the rooms, I stride up a hidden staircase that leads to a small hidden hallway not to far from Slytherin's common room. Slipping out after muttering the password, sidewinder, I check to see if the coast is clear then head to the hall. Stepping in I'm met with immediate applause.

I stare at them in shock and slowly back away from the room. They're all staring at me bright eyed and excited. I glance over at Slytherin table, and see Draco smirking at me while swirling his finger in circles next to his ear, show his opinion of our fellow schoolmates. Yes, crazy did seem apt. Looking around, I mentally decide having breakfast at my usual table isn't on today's agenda and back out of the hall before fleeing down a hall to go to the kitchens. The house elves would be happy to see me, especially Dobby.

...o0O0o...

Cedric POV:

I snort in amusement and derision at the sudden burst of applause when Harry enters the Great Hall. The bloke look down right stunned. Following the sudden onslaught I watch his eyes dart to Slytherin table and take in Draco's silent message of 'crazy people' which he seems to immediately agree with. Watching him back out of the hall before anyone approaches him I see him disappear as quickly as his bagged down and robbed hampered legs can take him. Snorting into my juice again, I finish my toast and pumpkin juice before getting up. The rest of my house seemed to have been finally swayed, especially the youngest ones who seemed to be excitedly talking about getting Harry's autograph. Shaking my head I leave the table shouldering my school bag. A few people call out to me, questioning where I'm going, but I don't offer up anything at all and stick to thinking about where the youngest champion has probably fled to. Smiling to myself, I think, _Kitchens. _

Stopping outside of the portrait I tickle the pear and laugh as it giggles before turning into a door knob. Twisting it open I enter to the cheerful chorus of, "Hello young master!" Spotting Harry huddled at the middle table being served breakfast I plop myself down next to him with a chuckle.

"I do believe your seeker skills are only second to your self-preservation skills Harry," I tell him and he growls at me around a bite of sausage.

"Bloody hell, did you see how they stared? It was worse than the night of the drawing, I thought looks of uncensored hatred was bad, but that... It was like they saw something they'd all like to eat!" He blurts out the second after he swallows. I snigger in amusement, and bury my face in my crossed arms on the table, shaking with mirth. He continues on rambling, "The girls looked like they'd like to pounce and the guys looked at me almost sexually! It was disturbing! I mean bloody hell, I just spent the last three nearly four weeks as their damn punching bag, sure plenty had their heads screwed back on correctly, but the idiots turned a complete about face! It's confounding!" I laugh even harder, feeling tears leak from my eyes.

"Blimey Harry," I finally choke out sitting up, wiping at my face. "It surely wasn't that bad?" He groans in answer.

"We have Yule Ball in a month Cedric, _a month_. And they haven't been told about it yet, the only reason we know is because Fleur and Viktor." He tells me. "Can you imagine how bad it'll be when the girls and the blokes find out that we champions have to find a date?"Fleur had told us about it during our first dinner together. She'd found out well before hand, heck she'd learned about it at the end of last year, giving students time to research and properly consider and research the tournament, unlike our school. However, with his statement I feel a pang of uneasiness and trepidation as well.

"Bloody hell, who am I going to ask?" I mutter and immediately think of Cho, but quickly discard it. "There's no way I'm asking her," she'd proven to be less appealing after that thing with they young Ravenclaw, Lovegood was it?

"Who?" Harry asks confused at my low mutters and I blink at him before flushing with embarrassment.

"Cho Chang," I answer honestly and he blink at me surprised.

"Why ever not?" He asks curiously setting down his fork to turn and observe me better. _Bollocks_, I think wryly, Harry was so inquisitive one had to watch out or he'd be just as nosy as Hermione was.

"I had a rather bad experience with her the other day, I overheard Roger Davies pondering over you and ended up in a brief talk with him and another girl from his house, Luna Lovegood. Cho popped up out of nowhere and said something rather disparaging. It would appear that Lovegood has a bit of a rough time in Ravenclaw. Chang said something about the rest of the girls being rather rude too." I tell him, surprised when I notice the angry flush.

"Bloody hell, why would anyone pick on a girl?" He says surprised. "And why would a whole house of girls go after one of their own?"

"Girls are more judgmental?" I say weakly back and he sighs with exasperation.

"I don't get it," he says grumpily, "people are always pointing out differences, things they consider strange. It's so much easier just to realize that there are just as many similarities!" I smile at his naivety.

"Not really Harry," I tell him and he smacks me in the arm.

"Oh come on Hufflepuff!" He snaps, "the next thing you're going to tell me is that everyone who's ever been mean has a right to it! People might find it easy to pick out differences, things they don't like, but they seem to forget the most common saying in the world! The one that goes: the things you hate most about others are the things you worry and hate most about in yourself!" I blink at him surprise.

"That's actually pretty wise, Gryffindor," I tell him, "sure you aren't a raven in lion's clothing?"

"No, though I've got the hair color for it," he says snidely and I laugh again.

"True, you also don't have the grades," I joke back, remembering the charms essay I proofread for him, earning a shove.

"Git," he tells me going back to his food. I reach over and snag a muffin from the serving dish in front of us then pour myself a glass of orange juice. I glance over at him and catch him about to take a sip of his drink, with a smirk I ask him offhandedly, "So, you going to ask Viktor to the ball?" He chokes and spews the liquid out with a series of hacking coughs and wheezes, then starts sputtering.

"Uh-I that is- I hav- Well, uhm- You see..." I snort loudly before snickering earning a glare. "Bastard," he mutters wiping at his robes and taking another sip. "Planned that didn't you?"

"Of course," I respond biting down on the orange and raspberry muffin in my hand, "I have to play a few jokes. Prerogative of an older brother figure no?"

"You've been talking to George and Fred too much." He accuses me and I merely grin at him. Shaking his head my response he scowls at his hair when it falls into his eyes. Sighing he sets down the silverware again and glances at me nervously, "why'd you ask that?" He says biting his lower lip.

"What? Ask whether or not you're going to pluck up the nerve to request Viktor as your date to the ball?" He nods and I chuckle. "Did you or did you not plant one on each other yesterday? To the witnesses of ten or so people?" He turns flaming red and starts sputtering again and I laugh, clutching my sides.

"Git," he mutters before looking at me shyly, "do you think I should? I mean... I like him and all... But what if he doesn't want to go with me or be... Well how Neville put it, would he want to be out? I mean what if he isn't ready to let people know he's gay or bi or whatever he is?" He asks me nervously and I instantly feel bad for teasing him.

"Hey, you don't have to ask him. I was just teasing... No worries. This is something you'd have to ask him yourself. I mean, would you want to be out?" I ask him soothingly. He bites his lower lip and avoids my eyes in favor for staring at the goblet in front of him.

"I..." He takes a deep breath, "I don't think it would necessarily becoming out, I don't like anyone like I like Viktor. I mean, I've never noticed people like I've noticed him. Like I can look at you and say, 'hey Cedric is cute,'" I blush, "but I don't like you in that manner. I can do the same with Draco or Hermione. But Viktor gets me. I dunno, maybe it's his personality or something. I asked Neville about Sasha," I cock an eyebrow at that and consider that pair and have to accept they are pretty damn cutesy together, "and he said he liked the person not the package it came in. I kinda agree with that." He smiles at me absently and I can't help but smile back and agree.

Because the package didn't really matter if the person inside sucked right?

* * *

A/N: So that got a lot more serious than I thought it would. But that may be because I had such a hard time after I got Ron to interrupt the kiss. I had to fight for the words and story line to go on. I'm all ready to have the pair off in love and run off into the sunset happily ever after. I'm really hoping you guys do the poll, and currently I have the ability to manipulate it how I will. So if you don't vote soon, mwahahaha, I'm not going to update soon. I'm NOT joking. I want that poll to be finished soon so I can put up another for another piece! Also to all of you who have been reading my other work, _Raising the Saviors_, and HAVEN'T put in an opinion on where you want the boys to be raised, PLEASE DO! I know you have an opinion, I know it. *dead person stare* I knoooooooooooooooooooow. *blinks and is back to normal* Anyhoodles! Make sure to Review! I get more motivated when I have someone telling me what they like and if there's anything confusing! Hugs and slash be with you like the force. (yes I'm writing this at an absurdly early morning hour, be happy I'm updating so soon.)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: ARGH, fucking year mishaps. As I mentioned earlier, Davies is a sixth year, otherwise he wouldn't be in the OotP, book five. He's technically the same year as Cedric. But that doesn't mean I didn't get the years fucked up in my head, fuck. ARGH. Yes the chamber opened in their fourth year, and I know he's still there because Cho asks him out next year, but he's dating someone else. Sorry for the confusion, I fixed the chapters so hopefully any year confusion is straightened out. But for anyone still confused the run down:

Cedric Diggory- 6th year

Roger Davies- 6th year

Cho Chang- 5th year

Luna Lovegood- 3rd year

Harry/Hermione/Neville/Draco/Blaise/Vincent/Greg/etc: 4th year.

Fred/George Weasley/Lee Jordan- Sixth years

And that was for my benefit as well as yours. Sorry for the confusion and thanks to william's keeper for helping me realize I messed up again. GAH. It's hard to remember sometimes. *blush embarrassed*

Disclamier: DON' OWN DIZZZZZZZZZZZ. If I did I wouldn't have those year mishaps now would I?

* * *

Chapter 11:

Neville POV:

I watched Harry walk into a doorway today, twice on separate occasions, it was actually pretty funny. Sitting down next to him in Transfiguration after the second time I snicker earning an affronted and largely betrayed look. I smile sheepishly at him and give his shoulder a few pats, a silent apology which cause him to grin slightly. He glances at me once more then blinks in surprise before his eyes narrow studying me closely, which makes me twitch nervously. His gaze zones in on my neck and his eyes widen as his left eyebrow shoots up in a clear sign of interest.

"Nev," he says leaning forward squinting now at my neck which I feel beginning to flush under his close surveillance.

"Yes?" I squeak out feeling the heat finally reach my face. He touches my face and tips it to the side.

"Are those... Bruises on your neck?" He asks and I feel my face burn all the way to the tips of my ears.

"Ah, uhm, wha, that is, uhm..." I stutter out and he glances up at me before surveying my neck again. Suddenly a load of books thunks down next to me making me squeak in surprise.

"Hello boys," Hermione says with a warm smile. We'd been separated since she had Arithmacy and we had Divinations, something we both wish we had dropped like Hermione had last year. She stops and studies my neck as well, and I start to reach up to cover it with boy hands. She and Harry snatches both of my hands with one of theirs and pin it to my side.

"'Mione do you see what I'm seeing? The bruises?" Harry says to her mildly, a slight smirk starting to form on his features, his green eyes twinkling as realization of what they are sinks in. _Oh damn fiery hell,_ I think despairingly, _I'm going to smack Sasha the next time I get him alone._

"Yes I do," Hermione says smirking as well. "It looks like our timid lion was having a midnight stroll without telling his best friends." I feel a burst of warmth at the words 'best friends' but still turn a brighter flaming red at the implications of 'midnight stroll,' we hadn't gotten _that_ far yet, just some necking.

"I do believe Nev, we'll have to talk more about this later." Harry lets me go when Professor McGonagall sweeps in. Hermione merely shoots me a bemused look and glances away as well. I sit through the whole class vibrant red. Even the professor took notice and asked if I wanted to see Madam Pompfrey earning snickers from either side. I glare at them and they just bite their lips forcing back more laughter. Silently sighing I expect lunch to be an interesting affair. It was.

"So Nev, I take it you'll be on the arm of a dashing Durmstang student at the ball?" Harry asks giving me a happy smile and I blush but nod. His smile bursts into a wide grin and he gives me a shoulder bump and brief headlock. "That's great Nev!"

"Oh that's so great! Grigor said Sasha would be asking soon, but I wasn't sure when and I didn't know if I could keep the secret any longer!" Hermione gushes and I arch an eyebrow, a move I'd been learning from Harry and our new Slytherin friends.

"Oh? When were you alone with Grigor for that little chat?" Harry says wickedly and Hermione turns the color of a tomato making me grin. Harry and I exchange a glance and he starts singing, "Hermione and Grigor, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Harry!" Hermione almost screeches breaking in, leaning over to clamp a hand over his mouth. I see his eyes turn up at the corner and her hand immediately jerks back. "Eeew," she says, "you licked me." She wipes her hand down her robes a few time, a look of extreme distaste on her face.

"What?" He says innocently, "It's just water, unless... You only want spit from your new lover boy." She groans and smacks him with one of her books and I snicker. Luckily I'm sitting on Harry's opposite side too far away to be smacked as well, but I do get a rather impressive glare.

"Gits!" She barks setting the book back down. "Anyway, he asked me last night, after we had dinner with you in the kitchen and you stomped off. Probably the same time Sasha asked Neville, the boy went up with Nev when he returned to Gryffindor Tower and went on his walk apparently. Grigor and I spent the evening in the library before he escorted me back and asked me. It was rather sweet." Harry and I both smile, it made sense that Hermione got asked after a date in the library, it was just so her. Grigor suited her fairly well, he was just as bookish and academically focused, though he was a bit more enthused to get on a broom or go outdoors than she was and a lot less likely to nag though they both had a right temper. I hear the familiar click of heavy heeled boots and glance towards the hall entrance to see three exceedingly familiar Durmstang students entering. I meet Sasha's pale jade eyes and feel my heart flutter and I smile at him brightly at him and earn a mischievous smirk back. Grigor and Viktor's eyes, to my amusement, seem to zero in on my friends who started discussing a charms lecture. Harry and I have both become more studious, especially since Ron wasn't there to distract any of us, though I wasn't sure that was a good thing in Hermione's case. I nudge Harry slightly and he glances up and I watch him slowly blush with pleasure as Viktor steps up next to him. Sasha plops down next to me and I shift my chair closer to him. I glance up at the blond moments before he scoops me into his lap.

"Eeep!" I squeak before being settled fully there. I stare at him then shrug. "Free chair Viktor," I tell the Durmstang Champion and the Bulgarian Seeker smiles at me with obvious humor. Harry is bright red but leans into Viktor a touch after he sits down before they start talking. I glance past him and I see Hermione snuggled under Grigor's arm, her head on his shoulder. Sighing I glance up at my new boyfriend and inquire about his day so far. I'm even able to stop myself from blushing when he pecks me on the lips in answer and whispers it's better now that he's seen me.

...o0O0o...

Harry POV:

If breakfast had been a nightmare, then dinner was the most terrifying night terror any poor misbegotten fool ever had to endure. I stared at Dumbledore glumly as he finishes the announcement and bids everyone good night. Glancing briefly around the room I flinch at the intensity of the stares directed at the central, circular table. Edging closer to Cedric who's sitting next to me looking rather disturbed by the prevailing silence in the room I whisper, "If we stand up and go... How quickly do you think it'll take them to swarm us?" He glances at me and grimaces in response. _Thought so, _I think glumly. This was not going to be a fun experience.

"They're going to be on us like a Dementor on a condemned criminal," I hear Davies whisper and I glance at him from where he's seated on the other side of Cedric. The older boy had surprised me earlier asking to join us before plopping in-between Cedric and Neville. The foreign exchange students, all of whom were no where to be seen, had eaten elsewhere tonight. I suspected their headmasters tipped them off on Dumbledore's announcement. Lucky bastards. I glance towards the doors before glancing around again.

"Wanna make a run for it?" Neville asked us slightly pale and nervous, eying how the masses seemed to have edged closer, even though they were still seated.

"Yes," Cedric said faintly, getting up we walked towards the door. Half a dozen steps there we were intercepted.

"Hi," the girl said breathlessly glancing between Roger, who apparently was the most sought after Ravenclaw in his year, Cedric who was the most sought after period, and me, who was of course the 'awesome and adorable' youngest champion. The girl smiled at us all and twirled her hair around a slim finger. "I'm Mary, Mary Farnsworth, remember me?" She giggled and then a few other girls came up. I edged away and felt Neville move up on my other side. I glanced to my left and saw smiles frozen on both Roger and Cedric's faces. We all nod at the girls and walk towards the door, swiveling so our backs are semi-against each other. I glance at Slytherin table and see Draco trying to fend off Pansy and would have winced in sympathy if weren't in the same situation. As it was someone suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Harry!" A doe-eyed Ginny says pressing herself against my arm. I tug at it, but her nails curl into the material of the robe sleeve. Damn, they were like cat's claws, and just as bad if not worse!

"Er... Let go?" I say, not even bothering with a greeting. She pouts. I tug at my arm again, firmer than the first time, she merely moves in closer.

"Harry~ Who are you going to take to the ball? Isn't... There a girl you'd like to ask?" She says fluttering her eyelashes at me. She leans forward and puts her face right in front of mine.

"Erm no, I'm not interested in girls," I tell her nervously and a few of the other girls around us jerk and look at me in surprise. Cedric and Roger glance at me, Cedric in knowledge and understanding, Roger in surprise. I see Neville's attempt to block off more people. It slightly works.

"Of course not, you want a woman right?" Ginny says in what must be an attempt to be a purr. "I could be that for you." I blanch and tug at my arm harder.

"Ginny let go," I try calmly.

"But Harry I just want to hold your hand and talk to you." She says batting her eyes at me, going so far as to try and look teary.

"Ginny," I try. "Please let go." I yank at my arm and she lets go in favor of wrapping her arms around my chest, hugging me tightly against her. "Ginny let me go! Get off!" I say starting to clearly panic.

"Oy! Gin! Let the poor bloke go!" I hear Ron say before he's suddenly tugging her away. "It's not proper of you to go throwin' yourself at a boy. No matter if you like him or not," Ron glances at me shyly and gives me a brief nod as his twin older brothers finally show up and grab her up. "Sorry Harry," Ron and the twins say dragging their protesting sister away. Staring after my ex-best friend I only have moments to sigh before Cedric and Roger are dragging me away. We shove, albeit gently and politely, through the now twenty something females all grouped up around us. Escaping out of the hall, the flock of harpies, I mean, the group of girls, follow us and we decide to run for it. Jogging, we speed around one of the bends and cut down a lesser known and used hallway before sliding into an unused classroom and charming the door locked and the room silent.

"Bloody budgering hell," Davies wheezes faintly leaning against a desk. "I never thought it'd be that bad. I thought maybe a few people approaching me..."

"It'll only get worse," I grumble slumping down against the wall. "At least you'll know some of the people who approach you, but I'll be attacked on all flanks."

"Especially with that last comment," Neville says dryly. "So you figured out you're not into girls?" He asks me and I sigh scrubbing at my face.

"Dunno, I just like Viktor," I tell him. We go silent hearing a mass of feet go pitter pattering by. Even with the rooms silencing charms we feel like the hunted prey we were. "Do you think it's safe to leave yet? I'd rather not sleep here all night, and you'll all get in trouble if you're out after curfew." I ask after several minutes. Roger peeks out the door.

"I think it's clear. How about Longbottom scopes it out for us?" He asks us and I shake my head.

"They saw him slip out with us. They'll be on the look out for him as well. Maybe a charm?" The older boys nod in understanding while Neville gives me a relieved grin.

"A notice-me-not charm or maybe a glamour?" Roger suggests and we nod in agreement. Letting him cast the notice-me-not charm we all slip out of the room, quickly fleeing to our respective rooms and dormitories. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

…o0O0o...

Ron POV:

"Blimey! Ginny don't you have any damn pride!" I snap at her as Fred and George not so gently drag her away from a slightly relieved looking Harry. "Throwing yourself at a boy like that!"

"Shove off Ron! Harry and I are _perfect_ for each other! He's just a little slow on the uptake!" She snaps struggling against the twins. "I can't believe you interrupted like that! I can't believe you! Now Harry will get taken away! I won't have it! I'll make sure he'll fall for me!"

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that baby sister?" Fred says grimly as he pulls her out of the hall and up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. I glance back over my shoulder and watch Harry try to fend off the next chit after him. He, Diggory, that sixth year Ravenclaw, and Neville are looking harassed.

"I'll slip him some of that potion I studied up on!" She snarls. "I found a really effective one that'll cancel any previous affections the drinker has for anyone and makes them become enamored with the brewer!" She screams practically.

"Don't you have any shame?" I bellow at her, temper snapping open. I had been shitty to Harry, yeah, but to drug somebody and take away their free will? That was bloody bonkers!

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Do _not_ yell at your baby sister!" I hear my mum scold.

"But she's trying to trick Harry into falling in love with him. She's going to slip him a love potion!" I say rounding on my mother and Professor McGonagall. I blink a few times in surprise before weakly say, "Bloody hell mum, when did you get here?"

"Language! And I got her through the floo half an hour ago. Professor McGonagall was escorting me to the hall to summon you to her office so we could have a discussion on your current behavior!" My mother snaps ferociously and I step back hunching in a bit.

"Yes, Mum," I mutter, knowing I deserve it. I'd been one of the first people spreading the nasty rumors and pranking Harry viciously.

"However," her glare narrows on my sister and I feel bad for her momentarily, but it quickly passes, what was she thinking trying to force someone to love her? "I believe my youngest and only daughter might have a sit down with me first, if that's alright with you Minerva." Mum asks. Studying both women I instantly realize they're absolutely livid.

"I believe I'd like to be in on that conversation as well," Professor McGonagall said coldly, "Mr. Potter may no longer be a part of my house, but as his former Head and yours I find it most dissatisfying to discover such contempt of the rules and laws the governing us most reprehensible. Mr. Potter left us because we did not do right by him with his entry into the tournament, and thus completely lost his faith, I will not have you ruining us further by causing a lawsuit if you succeeded in this silly ploy after we found out about your shenanigans. Come Mrs. Weasley, let us discuss with your youngest why exactly a Ministry Official's own daughter should know better." Mum looking right grim merely took Ginny by the ear and dragged her yelping after Professor McGonagall's tartan form.

Mum glanced over her shoulder, "Well?" She snapped, "Are you coming?" I nod hurriedly and follow her, this was _not _going to be a fun night, but at least I did the decent thing and dragged Ginny away from Harry temporarily, hopefully mum could set her head to rights.

About ten minutes later the twins and I were listening to a right frightful row... Blimey, I don't think she's ever been that mad since the time the twins turned my bear into a giant spider. Or when Charlie told her he wasn't taking a ministry job he'd been offered and was going to Romania to be with dragons. I believe we all mutually flinch when she starts.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW SELF CENTERED AND HORRIBLE YOU HAVE DECIDED TO BE! HARRY'S LIKE A BROTHER TO YOU, A MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY WHO HAS ALWAYS TREATED YOU WELL. IN FACT, IF THE TALES FROM YOUR FIRST YEAR ARE TRUE YOU SHOULD BE DAMN GRATEFUL TO HIM! HE SAVED YOUR LIFE YET YOU WANT TO PURPOSEFULLY RUIN HIS BY TAKING HIS CHOICES AWAY? HE IS NOT SOME TROPHY OR OBJECT YOU CAN SIMPLY OBTAIN WITHOUT THE COMMON COUTESTY OF CONDISIDERING THE OPINION OF THE PERSON! IF HE LIKED YOU HE WOULD HAVE COME TO ADMIT IT ON HIS OWN! YOU ARE BOTH CHILDREN! YOU SHOULD NOT BE OVERLY CONCERNED BY MATTERS OF LOVE! INSTEAD YOU SHOULD BE FOCUSED ON SCHOOL! OR ARE YOUR GRADES SO WELL WE CAN HAVE YOU TAKING YOUR OWLS AND NEWTS ALREADY? NO? THEN I WANT YOU TO DEVOTE YOURSELVES AND FORGET ALL SUCH NONSENSE! AND DON'T THINK FOR A MINUTE THAT ANY SHENANIGANS WILL BE ACCEPTABLE! YOUR BROTHERS WILL BE UNDER ORDERS TO REPORT TO ME ON YOUR ACTIONS AND LET ME TELL YOU THE SECOND I GET HOME YOUR FATHER WILL LEARN ABOUT THIS AND CAN YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW DISAPPOINTED HE'LL BE? TRUST ME LITTLE MISS THE SECOND YOU COME HOME FOR THE BREAK YOU'LL BE REGRETING YOUR ACTIONS!"Sitting next to George I catch him glancing at Fred in grim satisfaction. It wasn't often the 'baby' of the family got set right, she was usually quiet and shy, however the last two years of 'Harry Obsession' must have developed into something rather... Strange. If her plans were anything to say on. Glancing at the door I admit that anything I got was well deserved. I hadn't known I had such a hidden resentment towards Harry til his name being drawn had cajoled it out of me.

"Mum's gonna be right pissed at me," I say with a sigh glancing away. "I deserve it though." We turn and stare at the door when a resounding smack sounds begin. "Errr... Did that sound like a spank?" I ask and watch George give me a brief nod. He sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

"It's kinda strange to see Mum at school and not be the one she's shrieking at." Fred says cheerfully and I snort.

"She usually just sent a howler, Professor McGonagall handles us quite nicely in her opinion. Though we do get extra chores when we're home y'know?" George says and Fred nods. We hear the spanking noises stop and the low tones of Professor McGonagall speaking to her through we're unable to make out the words. Though there's a certain cadence to them that's unmistakeably angry and short on patience. After several minutes, Professor McGonagall opens the door and summons the rest of us in. Ginny sits sullenly in the corner, facing the wall. Though the way she seems to lean to and fro shows that good ol' Mum's spanks haven't gone down in their level of intensity. _Idiot girl_, I think without an ounce of pity. Professor McGonagall motions us into a few chairs, obviously transfigured since there's usually only two at most in here besides her own armchair behind her desk.

"Hello George, Fred," Mum says with patience, "how are you boys? Have your studies been alright?" They nod and get two firm hard hugs. Her gaze finally settles on me and I meet her eyes solemnly.

"Hullo Mum," I say quietly.

"Ron," she starts, "I'm of a mind to drag you home and not let you return to Hogwarts." He winces. "You're actions have been REPREHENSIBLE, unbelievably JUVENILLE, and exceedingly CALLOUS! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT WENT ON IN THAT DAFT HEAD OF YOURS, BUT IT BETTER BE GONE OR I WILL YANK YOU OUT OF HERE SO FAST YOUR HEAD WILL REVERSE ON YOUR GANGLY BODY AND FACE BACKWARDS, PERMENANTLY! I EXPECT YOU TO WRITE HARRY, AS WELL AS ALL YOUR OTHER FRIENDS YOU HAVE HURT, A LONG AND WELL THOUGHT OUT LETTER OF SINCERE APOLOGY AS WELL AS SERVE EVERY SINGLE DETENTION YOU DESERVE WITH MODESTY AND HONOR! IF I EVEN HEAR A WHISPER OF FUTURE MISBEHAVIOR YOU WILL BE SPENDING TIME OVER MY KNEE! AS IT IS I EXPECT YOU TO WORK YOURSELF TO THE BONE WHEN YOU GET HOME OVER THE SUMMER, AND DO NOT EXPECT A SINGLE REQUEST OR CAREPACKAGE TIL AT LEAST THE NEXT YEAR! NO ALLOWANCE EITHER! I CAN UNDERSTAND BEING JEALOUS BUT HOW YOU HANDLED IT WAS UNBEFITTING OF A YOUNG ADULT! DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR YOUNG MAN?"

"Yes ma'am," I say, knowing she's entirely right.

"ALSO! YOUR FATHER IS EXCEEDINGLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! BOTH HE AND I EXPECT YOU TO FORGO ANY MORE OF YOUR SHENANIGANS AND FOCUS FOR ONCE ON YOUR SCHOOL WORK! WE KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER, AND IF YOU NEED HELP YOU SHOULD ASK US! DO NOT COVET AND DEFINITELY DO NOT LIE ABOUT PEOPLE! WE LOVE YOU BUT WE WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO MEANDER THROUGH THIS LIFE DISREGARDING OTHERS!" She finishes and then opens her arms. "Now come here and give me a hug."

I get up, walk over, and then lean into her. Letting her hold me for a few minutes, I finally clutch her tightly. "Sorry Mum," I say glumly, burying my face against her.

"I know. I'm glad you stepped up and stopped your sister, however that does not excuse your behavior over the last few weeks, or as I'm told, months. Harry, as you well know it, is one of the nicest and loyalist lads who'll you'll ever come across Ron. I hope you two can patch things up." I just hug her tighter and nod into her shoulder. "I know it's hard on you sometimes when he's so famous and you feel like you fade into the woodwork, but you have to remember for everything amazing those papers say about him, he always chose you as a friend. People aren't dictated by others, so you shouldn't let your relationships be dictated by them either. I love you and your father loves you, and though him and I are angry, we only hope you can grow up happy and healthy. We can't afford much but that never means you can't turn to us and talk to me or your father about anything. If you get frustrated, or even whine about how you think the world is unfair, I am always there to listen or read a letter." I nod into her shoulder some more before she releases me and steps back.

"Thanks Mum," I whisper, smiling at her weakly. She smile benevolently at me before I glance at Professor McGonagall straightening slightly looking her in the eye timidly. Her arms are tucked into their usual scolding position, and her back is ramrod straight.

"Now, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall states with a soft, but serious look, "I understand that you were feeling horribly betrayed by Mr. Potter, but that does not excuse your actions. For the next two weeks you will spend three evenings of it with me supplementing your parents disciplinary actions you will receive once home, this is something they have requested and will be on top of another two weeks of detention you will be receiving from me as your Head of House. They will be for an hour after dinner, from seven to eight, barring illness or emergency I expect you to show up at my office on time. The rest of the school year you are required to meet with me on a weekly basis and I expect you to come in every Friday and discuss with me any worries or problems you have with school. We will decide a specific time during our first detention next Monday. Furthermore, my doors will also be open if you require, under strenuous circumstances only, a talk with your parents via fire call. I understand you're having difficulties with class, and your mother has suggested a tutor, a point I support. You will be required to report to them on a weekly basis so they can check and help you with anything you do not understand. This may seem difficult, however take it as a punishment or a gift of help as you will, but you will do it and you will better yourself. Hopefully, with this you will get a boost in confidence, as well as develop a sense of self worth. I have discovered that I have failed my lions in recent years, and I do apologize for that Mr. Weasley. My duties as Deputy Headmistress are just as important as those of Gryffindor's House Head an in my lapse I have allowed the former to blind me from my latter, but no more. I will be making changes that'll affect everyone in the house. Others will be assisted just as you will, and there will be house meetings. This is something done by other houses, and I will reinstate it in our own. Now, since it is getting late, and we have nothing further to discuss, I suggest you all head back to the tower and finish anything you must. Good night, Misters and Miss Weasley. Molly I understand you want to chat a bit, please take a seat once more while I summon us some tea."

"Thank you Minerva," Mum says with a slight smile before hugging us all. "I'll see you soon, and we expect letters! You all seem to forget Hogwarts has owls for those who do not own them and that they can find us quite easily. Send us more than a note begging for plum cake. We do love you and want to know how you're doing." We mumble our consent and shuffle out.

"I hate you all!" Ginerva hisses after we finally leave the room and ascend a flight of stairs. Well out of hearing range of McGonagall's office. A few portraits protest her language, and one states openly that 'she should get a good fan snap to the head for language unbecoming of a young miss.'

"Shut it Ginny," I snap. I glance at Fred and George for support, both whom smile slightly back.

"Yeah-" Fred starts. They glide past her, calling over their shoulder to stop just a few feet in front of her.

"Shut it." George finishes glaring at her. She merely ignores them and throws a tantrum.

"It's not fair! I got _spanked! _I'm thirteen years old! I shouldn't be getting spanked! I just wanted to get a bloke to like me! What's so wrong with that? It would have benefited all of us! I would have married into wealth!" She snarls shoving at me who glares at her angrily.

"Not everything is about money Ginny!" I answer back and she laughs bitterly at me.

"Oh? That's rich coming from you! You're the one who's so jealous of his best friend because he's famous and _wealthy_." She growls back. I flush guiltily but determinedly carry on.

"I know I'm jealous of stupid things Ginny!" I shout at her. "But that doesn't mean I can't grow up!"

"Oh? And I'm not grown up?" She yells back at me, jabbing at my chest with her finger as the twins look on silently, supporting me as we jointly glare at her.

"No you're not! You're acting like a toddler who was told she couldn't have the doll she'd be eying! You can't make people love you! And you shouldn't! Anyway, you won't get anywhere with Harry since he's not interested. I'm pretty sure he's into somebody else!" I reply throwing my arms up in exasperation.

"What?" She screeches, "Harry can't be interested in anyone else! I'm going to marry him! I'm going to be Lady Potter and be in the lap of luxury for the rest of my life! I'll never have to settle again. No one will dare to look down on me! I'll have the best wizard in the world! No one will stop me!" Fed up, one of the twins slap her across her cheek. She turns and stares at me aghast, hand touching her cheek in shock.

"Fred!" She screeches.

"George," He corrects her.

"Whatever!" She snaps back, "how could you? How could you hit a girl?"

"That's what you are? All I saw was an overbearing shrew of a bitch!" He snarls back. "If I could I would send you home right or de-age you in hope of making you grow up with some sense this time! Listen to yourself! Not gone five minutes from Mum's presence and you're already acting like a harlot! Acting as though you're untouchable! I should march you right back there and let her take you home!" Ginny's mouth snaps shut at that, before she turns a vibrant red mingled with purple and storms away, shoving through a door way.

"Gor, she's just as impossible as those blasted gnomes!" I groan making Fred and George cackle.

"That's a bloody good example little brother, a bloody good example," Fred says clasping my shoulder before leading me back to Gryffindor tower. Joining them I feel a bit of relief over the fact that at least some of the Weasley clan can unsheathe their heads from their arses, especially since mine was one of the farthest stuck in. Now if we could only figure out a sure fire way of keeping Ginny out of Harry's hair.

* * *

A/N: Lol, so I had to do a little Neville ship, sorry, I also wanted this to be a bit of a break. The next chapter will probably have the legacy potions, but I'm not sure. Also! I have Harry's date decided. As you probably know, Viktor won the vote! So now just to figure out who'll ask who. It'll be fun playing with them. I'll let Harry come back to the forefront! Sorry if you didn't get enough of him this time!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Why Elfin69 you're a brilliant person you! You've got a bit of the idea of what's going to come next. However I hope it's a pleasant surprise to you and those who have a good guess of what's going to happen next. *smirk* This chapter I hope to finally fix the Ginny problem, and the next to know about Sirius. Hope you guys and gals and anything else enjoy this next chapter and review!

Disclaimer: I love tea, but I'm not British. So... DON' OWN DISSS!

* * *

Chapter 12:

Viktor POV:

I snuck into the library robes just slightly disarrayed fleeing towards the hidden alcove where Harry could usually be found. Slipping behind a bookcase halfway there I looked around the edge and saw the group of fan girls peeking in and checking around for me. Sidling around I stood with my back pressed against the bookcase staring at the plain gray stone in front of me counting to twenty, waiting for the impatient reprimand from the library. Hearing her fed up hiss for them to get out I count another thirty hear the door shut angrily and guiltily. Slipping back out of my hidden space I glance around the library's open space before heading to the table. Seeing Harry's ruffled hair bent over a book and hearing his quiet distracted muttering I smile. It'd been a week since the announcement of the ball and I, as well as numerous other members of the foreign schools, had limited the amount of time we spent alone. Harry and Cedric had also figured the same because they never went alone anywhere if they could help it. However that made it hard for either of us to be alone, which made it hard for me to ask him out without all of our friends watching. Not something I wanted to do, it was just too embarrassing. So when a brief note from Hermione slipped to me by Grigor informed me that Harry would be studying this afternoon by himself in the hidden alcove I seized the chance to finally ask him out without an audience lurking by his and my side.

"'Arry," I said in greeting feeling a smile grow when his vibrant green eyes sparkle at my approaching figure.

"Viktor," he said warmly standing drifting around the table to stand nervously to greet me. "How have you been? I haven't seen you much in the past week. We're usually divided by a sea of scrambling fans." I snort in amusement and motion him back into a seat plopping myself down next to him turning so I can stare at his pixie-like face with black bottle shaped glasses slashing rather cutely across it.

"Annoyed until I saw you," I answer him surprised by suaveness, though it earns a bright blush and even brighter smile. "I haff missed you 'Arry. Haff you missed me?" He twitches shyly before nodding. I feeling a bit of warmth spread over my cheeks and lean forward to brush a piece of his fringe out of his face. "Vonderful." I breathe and he glances at me and parts his lips to take a deep breathe. Unable to listen to a word when those soft pink lips are right there I kiss him gently. I hear his startled gasp and move back. His face is flushed and I worry for a minute that he hadn't liked it.

"Viktor," he said softly before leaning forward and kissing me gently on the lips as well before pulling back and blushing even darker. "I'm glad to see you. I-I wanted to ask you something..." I blink at him, half distracted by the way he nibbled his bottom lip.

"Da?" I say watching his teeth flicker on and off that pink lip plumping it and making it wetter.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me? That is if you don't have a date." He says hurriedly and I stare at him dumbly. I sit there frozen before cussing and he begins to look alarmed.

"Yo-you don't have to if you don't want to!" He says hurriedly looking away, and I grab his nervous hand stilling his fingers that were fluttering anxiously on the book place in front of us.

"I am not saying I do not vant to go vith you 'Arry, I am mad dat you asked ven I vanted to ask you while on the date dis veekend. I vas going to ask you to Hogsmeade and den ask you after dinner. I vould love to go vith you." I tell him, placing my finger gently on the edge of his face and turning his face towards me. "I like you very much 'Arry Potter, I vould gladly face the dragon again if dat meant going vith you. _Mislya, che sŭm vlyuben v teb..._" I murmur the last piece to him. He blinks at me before beaming then frowning a little.

"What does that mean? The last sentence?" He asks me curiously but I just distract him by leaning forward and sealing our lips together. Fully absorbed in our kiss he wraps his arms around my neck as I snake an arm around his slim waist and tug him closer, pressing our thighs together. Smiling mentally, I think, _It means 'I think I'm falling in love with you,' my Harry Potter. But I won't tell you just yet, I deserve it after you making me lose my chance to make the first move, though maybe the kiss counts. _His lips part under mine and I forget who made the first move and just enjoy the taste of pumpkin juice and vanilla ice cream.

Several hours later I sat at the bow of the ship my heavy cloak wrapped around me and a thermal blanket over my lap thinking about the quiet afternoon I'd spent with Harry talking about simple thing and ideas. I'd learned he favored the colors green and blue, though he was loyal still to red and gold his old house colors. I told him mine were red, black and green, though green was starting to edge a head of the others since his eyes were green. I told him of my two siblings and he admitted that he wasn't fond of his family though he loved his godfather and was trying to be closer to another friend of his father's though he felt hurt sometimes by the gentle man who was in no way the most open of men. I told him I loved being a seeker, the thrill of the hunt making it a great pleasure of mine. He laughed at that and said while he loved winning and the acceptance of being part of a group, he found more enjoyment with just simple flights. We'd kissed another three times and I finally asked him to Hogsmeade properly and he nodded eagerly, promising to meet me tomorrow after breakfast. I wasn't going to breakfast frequently since I was still hiding from the simpering twits that followed me everywhere.

"Viktor?" I hear Sasha say and I glance over my shoulder seeing my friend gamble over, Grigor following just behind him. Plopping themselves down on either side I smile at them distractedly til Sasha tries to take the blanket.

"_Fuck off, don't steal my blanket!" _I bark at him, yanking it back. "_Get your own you bastard whore of a sheep..!"_

"_Share seeker boy or I won't save you from the reporters next time,"_ Sasha barks back and I grudgingly let him shift part of it over his lap and legs. Grigor merely snorts and enlarges one he secreted in his pocket before casting a few heating charms over us. It makes me sigh and settle in. We sit there enjoying the quietness of the evening, the sun already set for the past hour. A few birds chirp here and there and there's the suspicious noise of the giant squid slapping his tentacles as well as the quiet snaps of the ropes overhead but it's amazingly silent here on the lake.

"_So,_" Grigor says adjusting a glove, "_we all have dates now? I know you are going to ask Harry this weekend Viktor but-_"

""Arry asked me today in the library," I interrupt and Sasha snorts before chuckling.

"_Why am I not surprised?_" He says in between laughs. I merely scowl at him before glancing at Grigor who is carefully avoiding eye contact but the corner of his mouth is twitching. I merely groan.

"_Yes it is not surprising, I was so startled that he thought for a few moments that I didn't want to go with him and he was halfway through uninviting himself that I had to interrupt him and say I was going to ask him tomorrow. We're still going on the date though then we're both going to practice dancing. He doesn't know how."_

_"That sounds like him,"_ Grigor says dryly, "_Harry is the type of man to jump headfirst and wade through the wreckage afterward. He's a good guy, but he'll keep you on your toes Viktor." _

"_Maybe, he's a pretty quiet person otherwise, and he understands the downside of fame pretty well. He told me how he, Cedric, some Ravenclaw boy, and Neville fled the dining hall the night the tournament was announced. Apparently they pretty much got swarmed like the only salt in the territory by deer. He's been avoiding being alone all week, though he still gets approached. I guess I'm lucky that he likes me __enough to say no to everyone else on the chance that I might say yes."_

_ "As if you'd ever say no." _Sasha snorted.

_ "Well he didn't know that, we kissed but he was-" _I admit with rather embarrassed.

_ "What? You kissed? When?" _Grigor asked surprised and curious, making me remember I hadn't told them of the desperate kiss after the first task.

_ "Well besides today, I kissed him after the first task. Relief got the better of me." _I tell them, reliving the relief that surged through me when Harry had come towards me unharmed after the sickening minutes waiting for him while he faced down the dragon.

_ "How the hell didn't he know you wanted to go with him after that? You two have been like doves in the mating season ever since you've gotten here. You've been a bear all week since you haven't a moment to talk to the man and the second you get an afternoon with him you're light up like the idiots after Fleur." _Sasha grumbled.

_ "Shut up Sasha!" _I snap blushing before punching him in the arm. He glares at me rubbing at it but shuts up. Grigor merely snickers.

_ "What? It's true. If you looked any stupider, you'd look like Vince or Greg when Hermione used to talk about that SPEW of her's, though not anymore since they just avoid her." _He states with a sly grin and I punch him as well, feeling my face heat up even more.

_ "You too Grigor!" _I growl making him scowl.

_ "Well fuck you too!" _Grigor grumbles adjusting the blanket that slipped.

_ "Didn't know you bent that way, Grigor. You might have a competitor for Harry's love now Viktor." _Sasha said unable to resist goading either one of us.

_ "Shut up Sasha!" _We snap and he merely laughs. Finally finding some hilarity in the situation we all chuckle quietly under the rising moon.

...o0O0o...

Roger POV:

Harry Potter was turning out to be an alright guy. I was sitting next to him Saturday morning and silently laughing as he hurried through breakfast, though it wasn't due to the silvery blond sitting next to him. Luna, who Cedric and I had invited to sit with us on Monday after I'd found her cornered by a group of fifth year Ravenclaws, one of them Cho, was chattering to him about some animal earning grins and quick questions. Harry wasn't treating her like she was crazy, though Hermione did send her odd glances once in a while. I couldn't blame her, some of the things Luna said were right peculiar. However, Harry took it all in stride. Handling it much better than others, others who liked to responds by being a bully. The mere thought made me scowl and think of what happened Monday night before we'd invited her to dinner.

That morning I had left the library to catch a glimpse of a bunch of girls cornering Luna. Cedric had been with me had been just as furious to find such blatant bullying. He'd told them quite bitingly, after we'd both demolished points from each one, how reprehensible and dirty they were. One of them had been Cho who he'd also told quite blankly didn't deserve the badge on her chest, and if she had any honor would turn it in. The girl had the audacity to burst into tears, while a stoic Luna had merely moved to our side and asked us if either of us had ever heard of nargles. She was a bit strange, but she had an inner strength that was appealing, something I believe Cedric was finding appealing since he'd asked her right in front of the group of girls halfway through mid rant if she'd like to go with him to the ball. That had made all the girls cry, though Cho's tears could have been called errant wails of forlorn pain. Pathetic. I glanced at the other pretty blond at the table and congratulated myself for my luck of obtaining Fleur's hand for the date. While it was strictly as friends, we'd be able to have a nice night conversing over different charm factoids and her position on creature rights was rather interesting because of her heritage.

"I'll see you guys later!" Harry finally says after gulping down the rest of his pumpkin juice. "Bye Luna, if I see a book about that I'll make sure to try and remember the name about it. Wackspurts right?" She nods airily at him and the rest of the table says absent goodbyes. I follow his scrambling jog and see Viktor leaning against the wall ignoring the group of girls flocked around him, gaze trained on Harry. He breaks free of them when Harry gets close enough, wraps an arm around the younger boy's shoulders, kisses him on the cheek, and they leave to the shock and sudden silence of the hall. The moment they're far enough not to be seen from those seated the girls start moaning and gossiping. I glance at Fleur and ask, "how long do you think the conversation was for one of them to finally work up the nerve to ask the other out?" That made her giggle and earned more than a few amused glances by those sitting close enough to hear.

"'Ow long 'oo ask? I am more curious as to 'oo asked out 'oo!" She admits with a delicate wave of her hand and I have to nod.

"It was probably Harry," Luna says dreamily before biting down on a muffin and I snort in amusement trading a glance with Fleur. That actually made sense.

"Oh it was," Hermione says setting down a thick tome, giving us a grin. Her hair was bundled back today, straining to get free from a thick band, a new hair style I suspected Fleur had a hand in. "I arranged for Viktor to see Harry in the library. Well, Harry asked me to get Viktor there. Apparently Harry pretty much blurted out an invite to the ball which made Viktor freeze like a deer caught in the headlight, which made Harry panic until Viktor said he was going to ask him out on a date to Hogsmeade and _then_ to the ball while on said date. Poor Viktor was a bit put out about losing the chance to ask him out, but I think his wounds were kissed enough to take off the sting." The three girls actually exchanged a smirk, something I was rather surprised to see on Luna and Hermione's face. Deciding silence once more was the better part of valor I dug into my eggs.

...o0O0o...

Harry POV:

"Well that put the fox in the hen house," I mutter when we hear the burst of noise from the hall behind us. Viktor just laughs and gives my shoulder a hug.

"I vas veeling vather bold," he says rather blushing, obviously embarrassed. He's a rather quiet guy after all.

"I enjoyed it." I say smiling shyly up at him. He gives me one last squeeze and slides his arm away. I stifle a sigh of disappointment but can't help and smile broadly when instead of fully removing himself he bashfully takes my hand. We wander over to the group of students leaving for Hogsmeade early accompanied by a sleepy looking Professor Sinistra, and a rather dour looking Professor Snape. He eyes our hands and gives me an arched brow. I shrug at him mildly and he overs a smirk.

"Order up you lot!" He barks turning away glaring at the over eager students. They scramble into a semi-organized line formation, Viktor and I in the very back with Professor Snape. "Professor Sinistra will lead us and you will not rush ahead willy nilly, the last escort back to the castle is at eight if you below fifth year, if you are above you better be back in the castle by nine or there will be cauldrons and Caretaker Filch awaiting you. So do not be a dunderhead and forget!" The group does a rather fearful nod and we leave. Snape glides to my side and look down at me from his taller height. He's around Sirius' and Viktor's height so I have to tip my head back a bit to meet his eyes.

"Hello Professor, how did you like the herbs?" I ask him, Viktor glances at me, good humor glittering in his dark eyes. He knows about the olive branch business and finds it highly amusing how the most feared professor and head of the formerly enemy house was now a staunch supporter.

"They were most useful, I would like to inform you Mr. Potter, and I ask you to tell this to Ms. Granger, that the potion is finished." He tells me in low tones. "She may pick up hers and yours tonight if you two so wish. I will also be... Ingredient hunting tomorrow?" He ends the last part in a question and I give him a slight nod and smile. He sneers but there's a bright glow in his eyes and he only glowers at the rest of the group as we travel to Hogsmeade. Departing from the group I can't help but glance over my shoulder and watch Snape glide almost cheerfully towards the dingy apothecary at the edge the village. Viktor distracts me and tugs me close before leading me into a store.

"Your professor is strange," Viktor says after a brief trip to Zonkos. It's both too crowded and noisy to either of our liking and we head to another store that looks less crowded.

"He's a git, but potions make him sparkle," I say with a snicker.

"Da, he is very interesting." Viktor says tugging my hand towards one of the shops. "Now, vhere do you vant to go next?"

"I'm happy with wherever you want to go, Viktor," I tell him happily leaning fondly against his arm squeezing his hand. He gives me one of his peek-a-boo smiles and tugs me along. Ignoring the stares, I follow him cheerfully. Approaching Honeydukes we were talking about different Quidditch moves when we were intercepted by a bright blond in neon green robes.

"Hi," Rita Skeeter said butting in. "My my, our two champions certainly are close. Would you care to elaborate? How about you Harry? Do you think your parents would be happy if you were dating a boy? Do you think they'd be disappointed? What about you Viktor how will your fans react? What about your parents? Your siblings? Hmm? Give poor Rita a quote." I blink at the sudden flurry of questions processing what she's saying. My mind flickers to a few laws that we had stumbled across in our books concerning the privacy of the champions, and while there hadn't been press member back in the mid-1700s, there had been book writers, and in the modern eyes as we had asked one of the goblin solicitors. Glancing around I see we're about twenty feet away from the apothecary. I see Viktor's lips whiten, and I squeeze his hand in warning. Tightening my own hold on my temper I turn away from her tugging Viktor along. He glowers at her but follows.

"Wait! Wait," she says scrambling after us. I stride stiffly towards the shabby apothecary. "You're going to the apothecary? Why? Does it concern the second trial? Is there some ingredient you need for a potion? Is the potion concerning your relationship with Viktor? Don't tell me you're already having problems!" I'm within three feet of the door when it sweeps open and a very irate potion master steps out in long angry strides.

"What is going on out here? Such noise is a irritant to all the people in this town. If it's a Hogwart student they will be reprimanded, if they are not I will call the Aurors and file a complaint!" He barks irritably catching sight of me his gaze narrows even further, however he catches my brief nod and his gaze flickers behind us to Skeeter and her cameraman. "Mr. Potter would you like to explain why my beautiful December morning is being disturbed by such..." He glowers at the woman and man behind us, "_people_?" The implied meaning of insects to be squashed under my heel was understood. Viktor tight and contained ever since the interruption of our date loosens just a tad.

"I'm sorry sir," I say respectfully, "I am not sure if you know this or not, but all matters of the press for champions concerning the Triwizard tournament must be supervised and sanctioned. If I, or any champion, are not in the presence of one of the administrators or instructors of the host school, we cannot speak to them. Since I was unsure where Professor Sinistra was, and I thought it would be rude to drag uninvited press members back to the castle, or heaven forbid, the ministry, so I found you. If you would be so kind as to consent to this unplanned meeting I'm sure Ms. Skeeter will be happy to prevent a serious breech in her paper's contract. Surely her editors and paper owners know and understand this. It's a sure suit otherwise."

"And if I do not consent to such a trivial thing?" He says a glittering look of dislike pinning the rabid woman behind me. Skeeter hasn't seemed to realize her quill is writing in a flurry next to her, her jaw slackened in shock.

"Then she must take it up with someone higher than you, since you are a teacher she would have to request it from the deputy headmistress, headmaster, or one of the ministry officials."

"The Board of Governors could not consent?" Snape asks and I shake my head negatively.

"The Board technically supervises only the school and made up of parents or nobility of the hosting country, so even if it's a consent from the hosting school, they would not be allowed since their authority technically doesn't extend to this matter. Just as the Board can recommend or step in during times of crisis but has to defer to other powers like the ministry and the headmaster, the tournament sponsors and handlers would have to come together and vote for them to have such allowances. This limits any unnecessary interference with the foreign schools. Since the host school or guest schools would have to inform a teacher or headmaster of any wrong doing on a student who is not their own and request reprimands, the same is expected of the Board of Governors. They would have to request correctional actions from the other school's Board of Governors. The only reason a host school's headmaster, deputy headmaster and teacher can allow for such actions is because it is considered the traditional and polite thing to do and let them handle. It was lucky that the headmasters and headmistress arranged the press conference before the first task or the papers would all be in the red for illegal proceedings."

"Is that so, what else is there?" Snape asked eyes glittering.

"Well, nothing really, only fines and jail time for the acting reporter or writer who continues such actions. Plus technically, although we're not minors, we are under the eyes of guardians so without their consent they're technically harassing us. Also, even if she was allowed to write something she wouldn't be able to publish it without someone in the correct official capacity going through a review of the written work. As well as allow for other reporters the same privileges she's trying to assume. It's a clause we enforced when we had all the reporters and editors sign when we first organized the meeting."

"So she's breaking her contract,"

"Da," Viktor said, "I dink I vill contact our press secretary then my ministry it is a bother to deal vith dis." We turn to stare at Skeeter who's smile is frozen on her face.

"Well, I see that I've made a mistake, I'll get back to you yeah?" She said backing away.

"Oh? Because we won't be getting back to you. Now shoo." I say calmly, flapping my free hand at her. "Go on before you push the Daily Prophet into years worth of lawsuits." The pair of reporters turn on their heel and flee.

"How much was that truth Mr. Potter?" Snape asks humorously once we're alone. Viktor smirks up at him.

"Every vord, though reporters are free to vrite about the tournament, de tasks, and speculate about it and de champions, but dey cannot talk to dem outside of de task period of time. If dey approach us dey must have de required paper work." Viktor said shortly.

"Impressive, well I require another vial of bee venom so I bid you two a good day. Do not get into any other trouble." Snape said, a slight warning and brief sign of warmth in his eyes. I blink at him innocently.

"Trouble me?" I say scornfully and earn a rather amused snort before Viktor drags me away. Getting a firm kiss on the lips, I forget about the tournament again and focus on the taller boy's heady presence. It was a beautiful winter morning and I was going to enjoy it with the one who I liked best.

That night I sat down next to Hermione staring at the little bottles in front of us, dance lessons had been put off. Viktor, Grigor, and the rest of our friends were ranged around us in my living room staring at us, the bottles, the parchment and the knife with equal interest. Professor Snape had, after giving us the potions, shooed us out of his office with instructions and a reminder that he would stopping in to continue his dismantling of the carcass. I paused to wonder how Sirius and Snape would react to seeing each other here in the chamber and mentally flinched. Shoving away that thought I returned to the group stare focused on the delicate bottles.

"Errr. What do you do with it again?" Vince asked squinting at it.

"We're supposed to take the potions, then we'll be engulfed in a light of white until it turns blue which means we are then able to place three drops of blood on the parchment and speaking the incantation _legatum revelata_. The words mean Legacy Revealed in Latin." Hermione said staring at the bottles.

"That sounds a lot more difficult than it should be," Greg said leaning forward to stare at the bottle closely.

"Well, when does magic ever want to make important things easy?" I mutter and a few of them snort in response.

"Well... Are you going to take it?" Draco asked with ill hidden curiosity and excitement. Hermione and I shared a glance before nodding.

"Take it together?" I asked and she smiled in relief. We grasp both of them, remove the silver stopper and sharing one final look knock it back. Suddenly everything is enveloped in a whitish glow.

"Blimey Harry, 'Mione," Neville says breathlessly, "it's like glowing fog engulfed you two."

"It is very interesting," Grigor remarks studying us closely. I blink and suddenly everything has turned blue.

"Are you seeing everything with a blue tint yet?" Hermione ask uncertainly.

"I am now, how about you?" I ask.

"I'm ready for the next step Harry." She answers and we both nod to each other again. Taking a firm grip on the knife I pricked my left pointer finger then dripped three drops onto the paper murmuring the incantation. I looked to my right and saw Hermione doing the same. I glanced back at the parchment watching it glow white then blue then finally resting on gold before a series of black squiggles formed from where the blood had been absorbed into the parchment. The rest of the group leaned forward and the glow was finally starting to fade. Blinking a few times I leaned forward.

"Well, let's see what it says," I heard Hermione mutter. I tugged mine closer and read what it said. It's divided between Paternal and Maternal.

_Legacy Paternal: _

_- Peverell, Potter, Black, Weasley, Malfoy..._

"Well that wasn't a surprise," I say studying the long list of names on the father side. "It's bloody endless on my dad's side. I'm even related to you Draco."

"Everyone's a cousin," Draco said with a smirk. I snort. "What about your mother's?"

"Let's see." I glance at it, luckily the potion only show the maternal magical. I didn't want to see thousands of names hopefully.

_Legacy Maternal: _

_- Peverell, Slytherin-_

"Holy shit," I said staring at the second name. "My mother's related to _Slytherin?_" I hiss.

"What?" The Slytherins in the room said in unison. They all crowded around my parchment reading the names closely.

"Fuck Harry," Blaise said in awe, "you're related to the Peverells. That's unbelievable!"

"What? Why are you more awed by that than the whole Slytherin thing?" I demand.

"Because they're rumored to have made the Deathly Hallows," Hermione said absently.

"And what are those?" I ask staring at the word Slytherin still. "Maybe that's why the hat said I'd do well there," I mutter.

"They're a part of famous fairy tale," Draco said, "long ago three brothers came across death at a bridge but it broke and instead of Death claiming them, they thwarted him and he offered each a boon. The first brother asked for a wand more powerful than any other, and Death plucked a branch from an Elder tree before giving it a core of thestral hair and handing it to him and he named it the Elder Wand. The second brother asked for something that allowed you to bring back the dead, Death plucked a stone from the riverbed and poured pour into it before handing it to the second brother which promptly lead to him naming it the Resurrection Stone. The last and youngest brother thought long and hard and asked for Death's Cloak of Invisibility, Death removed his shawl and handed it to the final brother making it his."

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"The three brothers traveled on, returning to their village. The first brother was vain and gloated about the power of his wand. Another wizard over hearing his exploits murdered him and stole the wand. Thus letting Death claim the first brother. The second brother resurrected his dead lover, who wasn't there in truth merely spirit causing him to go insane and eventually kill himself, thus allowing Death to claim the second brother. The final and youngest hid from Death using Death's own cloak until he was good and old, handing the cloak down to his son. He and Death were good friends by then and the third brother welcomed Death going with him willingly."

"Wow, are they real?" I asked. They all shrugged.

"Nobody knows, I mean, even if the wand was real it would have passed through many hands the same with the stone and cloak. It might even be the story of the first items of those power. Invisibility cloaks generally lose power after a few years. It would be a fantastic magical cloak if it lasted twenty years, let alone generations." Theo said.

"Really?" I ask surprised and a little scared. I glanced at Hermione who looked back just as surprised.

"Yeah, the incantations aren't powerful to last more than maybe five to ten years. If you inherit one it's pretty certain that'll be useless soon if not already." Blaise said.

"Oh, okay," I said thinking about the cloak hidden in a drawer in my room.

"Why?" Draco asked. "Did you want one? They're bloody expensive and nearly impossible to get. They're regulated by the ministry unless it's a family one that gets the charms renewed."

"Oh nothing, it's just an interesting concept." I say. "I'm still stunned by the whole Slytherin thing. I mean... Slytherin's heiress was considered a muggleborn and a Gryffindor."

"Maybe she was like you, and had a choice?" Hermione said finally opening a book on pureblood genealogy that she borrowed from Draco.

"Trying to figure out who you're related to?" I ask her and she smirks.

"More like figuring out exactly who I'm descended from." She states and the 'pureblood' boys in the room laugh.

"Good luck with that, it's like trying to find a kind blast-ended skrewt." Blaise chuckled. Seeing the foreigners raise a brow I describe Hagrid's interesting animal concoctions. Seeing their eyes grow large I have to admit, it's pretty damn funny.

* * *

A/N: So I corrected the whole Percival Peverell mishap, this is why you don't write at two am and expect perfect chapters. Thanks for you that pointed it out. It was a quick fix.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So I left you all wondering about Hermione. Hehehe. Sorry again about the whole Percival Peverell mishap. It's fixed. As is the whole Deadly/Deathly fail. I'm in the middle of finals, so if I seem strange or out of it sorry! I also apologize if I seem spastic at times with my pov changes, I've kinda been using you all as guinea pigs for different writing styles. Heh... I'll try to cut back. It's just so fun to play with the different character rhythms. I promise I'll do better, and eventually get back to only Harry and Viktor. I'll probably start sticking to just them soon. After the Ball and Sirius comes to Hogsmeade. Anway, please review or PM me! I'm also competing in a competition called Big Future so please check it out if you're interested! Thanks for reading! There's also a poll up for my other work: Raising the Saviors. So please check that out or leave a suggestion in the comments if you read that as well!

Disclamier: Yo, don' own dis. Yo I ain' British. Yo... Harry Potter should totally have been gay.

* * *

_**Chapter 13:**_

Hermione POV:

_Well that explains a lot,_ I mused unable to read further,_ we always did wonder why I ended up in Gryffindor. _I hear Harry's offhanded comment about his mother and snort with humor. "Maybe she was like you, and had a choice?" I tell him distractedly all the while flipping open the genealogy book. I didn't expect it to actually tell me who married a 'Muggle' or help me correctly identify whether it was illegitimate or not, but I couldn't help but check. I heard Harry's friendly question about my searching and smirk.

""More like figuring out exactly who I'm descended from." I state making the Slytherin boys laugh. I smile at them as I find the index and start going through the G section.

"Good luck with that, it's like trying to find a kind blast-ended skrewt." Blaise chuckled. A few of the boys groan about the creatures and Harry mutters under his breath about it, no doubt something about his luck and how he'll probably end up fighting one or one trying to eat him, or maybe both. Though it was funny, it was also sad because it was probably true.

"So who'd you get 'Mione," Harry asked shoving the parchment over to the Slytherin boys who cram around it. He shifts over and looks over my shoulder before laughing.

"The question we've been asking for years has finally been answered," he snickers and I giggle.

"It makes sense. Though I wonder if there's anything to get out of it eh?" I say glancing at the parchment wryly. Sitting there spelled out in bold italics under Legacy Paternal was the block lettering inscribing Gryffindor. There was a few other names, as well, but it was a short list and I didn't bother to check them or my maternal side yet.

"So, you're a Gryffindor on your father's side?" Harry says with a laugh and the whole room turns and stares at her.

"Well that explains the hair," Salazar muses from his portrait and I laugh.

"Does it?" I say and the regal man smirks.

"It does. Though I have to say I don't quite understand how you didn't end up with my gorgeous locks Harry m'boy." Harry flips him off while I giggle some more.

"Blimey Hermione, that's fantastic, makes me wonder who else might be an heir without knowing. Though you'll be able to claim Gryffindor's old haunts and such now. Come on brash Gryffindor, lets see you wear some armor, and kilt, that'd be an awe inspiring sight." Neville says cheekily and I toss a pillow at his face. He huffs when it connects and I snicker again.

"Yeah, you'll be able to get his sword from the Headmaster, it is properly yours," Harry says snidely and I punch him but he dodges and it smacks into the pillows behind him.

"Git," I mutter. "Though I'm rather proud of it." I see Harry glance at the parchment again and he snorts before looking at Draco and laughing even harder.

"What?" I say poking him before looking at the parchment again. I finally reach my Legacy maternal list and have to laugh as well. "Draco," I say waving at him. The blond looks up and I motion him closer.

"What is it?" He asked curiously moving over. I throw my arms around him and give him a smacking kiss on the cheek.

"It's lovely to meet you cousin." I say and he stares at me shocked.

"Everyone's a cousin, bloody buggering hell," Harry says laughing so hard he slides off the chaise. I snort releasing the blond boy before flopping back on the bench portion of the couch. Draco snatches up the paper and reads in bold bright letters, MALFOY. Which for some reason is underlined. He glances at me then glances at the paper for tossing it down blushing.

"It explains why you're so smart," Draco says trying to salvage the situation his ears glowing pink.

"Doesn't explain why you're not," Theo replies and I muffle my howls of laughter in a pillow. God, this was so much funnier than I anticipated.

...o0O0o...

Harry POV:

"One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three," I mutter moving along in the box shape of the waltz or whatever the hell I was doing. Hearing Viktor snicker I looked over at him and scowled. It had been a week since the Legacy potions and I wasn't getting much better at dancing, even with both Professor McGonagall and Viktor teaching me separately. Oh, I could follow, but I didn't have a lot of experience with leading. Funny that. Stopping I sigh.

"I'm sorry," Viktor said contritely and I smile at him tiredly.

"It's not your fault. I'm just frustrated over how hard it is to learn to lead when there isn't anyone _to_ lead." I tell him and he shuffles awkwardly. We both agreed that I needed to learn to dance with a girl, it just sucked that neither Fleur or Hermione, girls I could be around without turning virulent pink, weren't available. During the week we were too busy with school work and spell practice, especially since for most of us it was the year before OWLs or NEWTs or even the year they were taking it, in the case of Viktor and Fleur.

There had been some hope for this weekend but both were busy. Hermione had to go to  
Gringotts to obtain the vaults through a long series of spells, as well as handled an absurd amount of paperwork. She'd inherited monies from two other lines besides Gryffindor and Draco had taken it on himself to arrange for her to get fitted for a number of robes as well as get in touch with the bloodlines that still existed and see if she couldn't trace her family tree back even further. Fleur had enlisted Cedric and Roger's help with figuring out what exactly the eggs were supposed to tell us. They all agreed to test it to see if it responded different under different conditions. If my memory served me right, they were going to test it in fire and water today. Though how that would work I wasn't exactly sure. Salazar had heard the screeching cries and suggested the other night that since it was obviously a language or an enchantment that would only work under certain conditions and the past week they had run all sorts of diagnoses and tried seeing if it worked only at certain times or at night. It hadn't and a round of headache potions had gone around after four hours of straight open shut testing, which had been bloody exhausting and irritating. Hopefully the experiments would work, but right now I was stuck trying to learn to dance.

I flopped down on a seat tired after another hour of memorizing steps. Viktor offered me a cup of juice sympathetically and I smiled up at him. "Do not vorry, ve vill haff you able to do dis soon enuff." He told me. "If I can do it, den you certainly can."

"Viktor you dance very well," I tell him gulping down the glass full.

"Yes, and I valk like a duck, so you should be able to as vell. Don't let it get to you my 'Arry," he said warmly pressing a kiss to my check. I turned my face and pecked him on the lips in thanks.

"I'm able to remember the steps at least," I tell him and he laughs, "will you lead me again?" I ask him and he offers me a hand. Placing my hand in his he pulls me up and wraps a strong arm around me, and I position myself in the 'girl' position, relaxing into his firm figure and hold. He flicks his wand slightly and the music starts again. Guiding me slowly we follow the tempo and I settle my head in the crook of his neck enjoying the closeness that is, until the classroom door slammed open and Fleur ran in with her cohorts.

"We figured it out!" Roger shouted waving his arms around excitedly. I scowled at him as the music abruptly turned off. Viktor muttered under his breathe something about damn Englishmen and timing and I couldn't help but nod. I was starting to understand Viktor's annoyance with the timing of Englishmen. It was starting to annoy me as well.

"The egg?" Viktor asked scowling wrapping me closer. Snuggling in I wrapped my other arm around his waist.

"Yes," Cedric said grinning. "We tried putting it on fire after opening it."

"Didn't work," Roger cut in the two grinning at each other.

"Zen ve put in a bubble villed vith vater! Zerve vas none of zat 'orrible screeching!" Fleur said excitedly. "I cast a charm and then listened to it vhile it vas surrounded by ze vater!"

"She made a recording!" Cedric said and the other two nodded. "Play it!" She nodded eagerly pulling out a record.

"It was some impressive spell work," Roger said admiring the girl who blushed bright red.

"Oui, 'owever ve 'ave not decoded its meaning yet. Ve vanted you to 'ear it first. 'Ere, listen." She said setting up the record. After a few minutes it played:

"_Come seek us where our voices sound, _ _We cannot sing above the ground,_ _And while you're searching, ponder this:_ _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_ _An hour long you'll have to look,_ _And to recover what we took._ _But past an hour__- the prospect's black_ _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_..."

"That sounds... Ominous." I say. "Come seek us... So we have to hunt something down..?"

"Da, below ground... Below vater? Since you three heard this undervater?" Viktor asks. They nod.

"Seek people underwater, there's magical people living underwater? How is that possible? And doesn't it have to be here on Hogwarts' grounds? What the hell?" I say bewildered.

"They say there's merfolk in Black Lake," Cedric burst in, "a few of my friends in Care of Magical Creatures studied it last year. The headmaster's said to be able to speak their language."

"Huh, so we have to go swimming after something or someone we would sorely miss?" I say puzzling it out.

"Sounds like it," Roger said eagerly. "You also have a time limit. You have to get in and out within an hour. So a spell or incantation that allows you to swim underwater for a long period of time, then locate the village and it's inhabitants as well as the treasure before bringing it back to the surface."

"You sound like an excited bunny." I growl. "I for one am not looking forward to swimming in an ice cold lake during the low end of winter. Plus what else is down there? Or have you forgotten the _Giant Squid?_"

"Bugger," Cedric muttered, "forgot about that. Grindylow are supposed to love the lake. Invested it right up. There was a swimmer about a year before you came Harry that got dragged downed by them and his body floated to the top a few days later half eaten by fish." The group collectively winced at that.

"Nothing like a little watery death." I mutter. "Now to figure out how to survive the ball with all it's dancing and then an hour or so underwater fighting of monsters and sorts. Especially with who or what is going to end up down there. Also, where the hell is the village and how do we deal with the merfolk?"

"We'll research it, there's got to be documents or spells that allow us to find them." Roger said. "It's three months away, all the necessary work will come later."

"Yeah," I say tiredly. _I have a feeling something is going to go wrong a lot sooner than I expect, and a lot worse than is needed._ I think glumly. Curling into Viktor I take comfort when his arms tighten on me. If only my problems only circled around learning to dance and a new relationship.

...o0O0o...

Viktor's POV:

"'Arry's vorried," I tell Grigor.

"About his dancing?" He asks glancing up from the book in front of him. He seemed determined to read as many of the books available here before we returned to Durmstang.

"Da, vut I vas referring to the second task. Ve found out vat it vas today." I tell him. We'd promised to use English whenever we weren't on the ship and I was frustrated making my accent even thicker than usual.

"Oh," he shut his book at that, "what is it? How did you find out?"

"Cedric, Flurr, and Rodger tested it undervater today and learned de poem describing de damn ding." I growl. "Ve haff to svim in that lake and save hostages."

"Hostage?!" He hissed worried now.

"Da, dey vill take someding of great importance to us and put it at de bottom of a lake in de middle of February. Fucking ministry and school officials." I grumble. "Vith de vay dis stupid tournament is going ve vill end saving people. Who, I am not sure, but Harry thinks it might be an important thing, I think it vill be a person. He is trying to dink dat it von't be, vut he is like me and knows dey vill chose de damn vorse ding. So it vill be people. Idiots."

"Dey vould put down my Mio?" Grigor hissed. My eyebrow arches. His accent is generally quite light but that was nearly as thick as my own was right now.

"Mio?" I asked him.

"Her-mi-o-nee." He said flushing, "I asked if I could haff my own nickname for her and we chose Mio. It means beautiful cherry blossom in Japanese apparently." I smirked.

"Cute."

"Shut up."

"Anyvay, ve haff to figure out how to breathe undervater for an hour." I say dropping my head against the table.

"Dey don't ask for much do dey," Grigor said sarcastically.

"No, de impossible seem to be dere damn favorite." I complain.

"Wimp."

"Shut up Grigor."

The next day I went looking for Harry. Seeing his familiar mop of dark hair I jogged towards him to be cut off by a bright red head. Frowning I slowed and followed them when she suddenly dragged him down a hall and into an unused classroom.

"What do you want Ginny," I hear my Harry say with exasperation.

"I wanted to ask you to the ball Harry." She replied.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I'm already going with somebody." He said.

"_What?!_" She shrieked. "How could you go with someone else?"

"What business of yours is it if I go with someone else." I hear him snap.

"Because we're destined to be together Harry." I heard her declare. I arched a brow and moved closer to the door.

"Excuse me?! Where the bloody hell did you get that idea Weasley?" His voice echoed his growing annoyance and anger.

"Harry you're my hero, you saved me. I have red hair. Potters have a thing for red heads." I felt my eyebrows arch up in surprise at the idiocy in that comment.

"Ginny... That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard and I hung out with Ron for three years and my cousin who could make a rock look like Mozart. Please tell me your joking." Harry replied stiffly. "I saved you Ginny because it was the right thing to do, not because of some stupid destiny. Quite frankly I don't even think of you in that fashion."

"You really don't have a choice Harry," she replied calmly.

"Oh? I don't?" I heard him snarl. "Ginerva Weasley, I have the sole privilege of choosing who I do and do not love. In fact you aren't even the right _sex_ for me to be interested. Let alone the right person. To be frank, because you obviously are under some horrible delusion, I am TAKEN. And you acting like some trumped up strumpet won't convince me otherwise." I muffled a snort of disbelief. Harry had a mouth on him, and he was as fiery as I thought he would be with the proper motivation.

"But a potion will." She said calmly and I saw red.

"If you think I'd take any potion you'd brew you must be stupider than Ron and a lot more vain than you appear." Harry said angrily.

"Harry, what you feel is unnatural. You have to love me." She said, obviously trying to convince him otherwise.

"No I don't, this conversation is over." Harry's foot steps approached the closed door and I opened it to welcome him. I saw his wide eyed expression but was more focused on the darkly murderous one on the girl behind him.

"Viktor!" He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I vas coming to pick you up and see if you vould like to visit my school's ship before going to dinner vith me." I tell him watching the red head behind him narrowly. "I am sorry but I overheard your conversation."

"That's fine," he said softly before turning to look at the younger girl coldly. "Weasley, this right here is the reason why I'm never going to be interested in you. I'm sorry if you don't agree, but it's none of your damn business." He wrapped an arm around my waist and I slid one over his shoulders, holding him close, almost jealously.

"Ve hope you find someone else. Good day." I tell her coldly and I lead him away. We hear pounding footsteps and someone scream.

"Furnunculus!" I shove Harry out of the way before dropping to the side and pulling out my wand. I roll to my feet as the spell slams harmlessly into the wall behind us. The girl fires another spell at me and I dodge again. She tries again but suddenly a bolt of red light drops her and a livid older woman steps forward. Lips white and an angry fire in her eyes she glares down at the girl.

"Ms. Weasley!" She barks after waking the girl. "I am exceedingly disappointed in you! How dare you attack a guest! Especially one who's back is turned to you! ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! I will be contacting your mother immediately! Get up! We are going to the Headmaster's office right now! Do not think that the points you lost is the only punishment you will be getting you willful thing! If I know your mother you will be getting a tanning only dragon leather has seen!"

"But Professor! I can't let tha-that foreigner poach Harry!" She tries to argue.

"I am quite certain that if Mr. Potter wants to be poached, fried, or even eaten by Mr. Krum it will be entirely his own decision. _And_ that, young miss, is alsoo absolutely none of our business! Quite frankly I'm glad that some of our students are stretching their wings and growing up with strong ties to numerous people in other countries. Your housemates Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Granger have both romantic and unromantic relationships with the foreign students. I cannot fathom why you would attack Harry's when you do not bother with the others. Quite frankly you need to get over whatever stupidity is lodged in your head or so help me I will personally request your mother allow me to paddle it out of you!" The professor stormed away with the girl, dragging her via her ear. Her cries of pain and the sharp lecture detailed and snapped in a heavy brogue that was rather difficult to decipher echoed through the halls. Several students stared after them in surprise and shock.

"Viktor," I heard Harry say and I turned just in time for him to collide into me. Falling against the wall I held him back when his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"'Arry," I murmured. "Dat vas vather invigorating."

"I didn't know she'd do that," he says, his voice muffled by my robes. "I figured she was a bit crazy when she mentioned the potion, but I never guessed she try to hex you. I'm sorry."

"Do not vorry, I understand dese fan girl types. Ve are both burdened by silly fame. Ve like each other not because of it so ve are not going to haff dat hurt our relationship." I tell him and feel him relax.

"I'm still sorry. But don't worry," his voice says grimly, "I know exactly who to write and tell this to." He steps back and sighs. He glances up at me, his eyes flitting to my face then away, still guilty. He always seemed to take everything on his shoulders. It was something I admired about him, but also hated. I touch his cheek, brushing the curve of it with the back of my fingers, trailing them down to the edge of his chin. I tip his head back and rest my forehead against his.

"It's not your fault," I tell him and he closes his eyes.

"I know." He says. "But sometimes I'm dumb and need to be reminded. I don't want you hurt. You're important Viktor."

"I vant to kiss you," I murmur, "to make sure no vone else ever considers you dere's."

"I want to too." He whispers. "'Cause I don't belong to anyone else. But not here, let's go somewhere private, and then you can kiss me all you want."

"Let's go." I say stepping away reluctantly. He wraps his arms around one of mine, but I reposition him close to my body, an arm over his shoulders. We silently leave, passing pass the whispers of small clumps of people. We finally found a quiet spot in an alcove on a lesser used hallway. Kisses momentarily forgotten I sat there content, shifting my fingers through his hair. He shivered slightly, nestling into me with a happy sigh.

"'Arry," I said softly, "do not vorry avout anyding, ve vill take care of it after the ball." I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He nodded and tipped his head back brushing his lips against mine chastely.

"Okay," he said after a few moments. "I've gotten better at dancing right?" He asks me and I smile against his lips before sitting back.

"Barely," I say with a smirk, "you need to learn how to dance vith a girl. But your vork vith me? Very good." He smiled and pressed his head against my shoulder mumbling something. "Vat?" I ask him with a smile. He glances shyly up at me.

"I practice how to dance with you by myself when you're not around. I want to make you proud." He says again. I smile and press my lips against his again.

"Make it through dis tournament vith me, both of us unscathed, den you vill understand vhy I already am." I tell him simply. I close my lips over his and let everything wash away.

* * *

A/n: This was one of my shorter chapters, but also a big pivot one. Next up is the ball. Then Sirius =)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So... Ginny... HAH! She's gonna end up on meds. Thanks for all the reviews.

To the Reviewers: I love you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That's JKR's.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Debt and the Preparation

Ron POV:

I stared at Ginny with a mix of anger, shock and pure disgust. "_YOU DID WHAT?!" _I yelled at her. _"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! TELLING A BOY YOU WERE GOING TO POISON HIM AND THEN GOING AFTER HIS BOYFRIEND WITH YOUR WAND?! ARE YOU MAD? HAVE YOU LOST ALL SENSE?!" _George and Fred were there as well, both tight lipped and pale, neither looking or even glancing in Ginny's general direction.

"You don't get it! I LOVE Harry, LOVE him." My baby sister cried. "I've loved him ever since we were little Ron!"

"NO! You do not get to claim to love someone you NEVER met! Your behavior was so stupid!" I roared. The three of us had been immediately summoned to Professor McGonagall's office after she'd contacted our parents and informed the headmaster. Dumbledore hadn't expelled her, but suspended her through Christmas Holidays to the date of the Second Task. Personally, I thought the judgment was fair, even a touch too kind. "You are going to go home and listen to Mum and stop ruining us! We might not be posh, snobby purebloods like the Malfoys, but we're supposed to be a good family! People who don't hurt others out of selfish desires! Our parents raised us better, and while we may not always have money and I haven't always been the most exemplary person, I can honestly say that your actions, if continued, would warrant you getting disowned and your wand snapped! You could end up in jail if you actually did what you're thinking Ginny!" Something must have knocked some sense into her because she stayed silent after that while George and Fred nodded in agreement. Our parents were currently apologizing to Harry and Krum, both who refused to even acknowledge Ginny's presence outside of a hissed, "Leave." That lead to her being escorted into here with us. Since Dad was the heir to the Weasley family lordship, and Mum to the Prewitt, they had to discuss the substantial life debt owed to Harry, who was now Lord Potter and Heir Black, before anything else could possibly happen. After sitting in silence for another two hours the door opened and a grim faced Dad and Harry stepped out. I blinked in surprise. Both were wearing their ceremonial robes, though Harry's was much fancier and higher quality demoting his higher rank and greater wealth. Surprisingly, I wasn't jealous, I felt instead, a small burst of pride in my friend who was so obviously paving his own way and life. Ginny looked up at them both and paled.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley," Dad said coldly. "As of this day, you are bound by the life debt you owe to Lord Harrison James Potter, honorable Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and the Honorable Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, in agreement to your paternal lord and heir's wishes. Hear and obey your punishment and recompenses with what dignity and honor you still hold." A bright light round around Ginny making her kneel in submission. Dad and Harry drew their wands.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley," Harry said curtly, "as of this day forth you, as well as your children and husband, your children's children will forever lose the right or privilege of seeing me or mine, unless an equal debt or mutual service acknowledged by I, my heir or a future lord of my house, permits it. Furthermore, any potions, be it love or lust, bought or made by your hand, will forever fail. Any spell meant to rid a person of their own free decision in the manner of devotion, love, friendship, and lust will be forever removed from your ability, and any you've already made broken as of now. All such ties you forge in the future must be done by your own hand, no person, man or woman, shall suffer from your own desires if it demonstrates a direct or indirect disregard for their own well being. Finally, you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, shall forever hold the disdain of I, and my House, until the day you die, with or without magic. If you break this magic, or try to circumvent it in anyway, a mark will appear upon your body followed by another for each similar action. Nothing will hide it, and you will bear it for all of your days. By the power, and the debt you bear to me, let this serve as payment for the debt you and your father's family owe to me through my selfless and morally correct actions of saving your life at the risk of my own. So mote it be." The light flashed silver, then red, then gold before settling into her skin. Harry then turned and left the room. Ginny wept as the magic finished whatever thing it was doing to her.

Dad put his wand away and sighed in tiredness. "Ginerva..." he said wearily, "do you even realize what you've done?"

"How could he?" She sobbed brokenly. "How could he?! We're meant to be! He's supposed to love me..."

"Ginerva you quite nearly ruined us," he continued sinking into an armchair. "He could have sued us for attempting to steal line rights."

"What?" I asked startled. _What does he mean by 'line rights?' _I thought.

"If Ginerva had successfully dosed him and he found out about it, he could have charged us all for stealing his lineage, whether or not they had children. Even now he could charge Ginerva, and anyone in the family who knew about it, for premeditating it. The fact we owe him a life debt that hasn't been formally acknowledged by either the Weasleys or Prewitts already nearly ruined us. At the age of seventeen, even though he's already emancipated, he would have come into his magic inheritance and any standing debts that went unacknowledged would have plagued our family. Depending on the severity of our actions against him in the five years til that time would have been observed by Magic and God before punishing us. The fact Harry was so understanding and no one was injured, thank goodness Mr. Krum has such excellent reflexes, Harry was able to spare us to what was within his power and what he considered reasonable."

"Blimey," one of the twins muttered but Dad seemed to not even realize what George or Fred said because he continued on.

"Harry still hasn't settled the debt with your mother's family either. Since your mother technically is the holder for the Prewitt line, and Charlie the next heir of it, we have to make amends for that as well. With Charlie's ties to the Romanian Dragon Preserve and Harry's own kindness, he's negotiated for a meeting with Charlie's supervisor on the chance there may be an excellent line of investments his families can make with the reserve or their own abilities in supplying apothecaries, thus allowing us to pay for the debt in that manner." Arthur said. "It's a way of not over paying the life debt, but furthering not only Harry's financial but Charlie's job perspectives."

"Harry's brilliant," the other twin said this time.

"He is," their father said tiredly. "We're lucky he didn't demand monetary or blood repayments. He could have even gotten Ginerva banished."

"Why didn't he?" I ask.

"He said he couldn't do that to us. That while Ginny was acting insane, and that he and you weren't on good terms he still thought of us as family indirectly. Your mother was quite overwhelmed by that and hugged him nonstop before he had to change and come in here with me. I asked him how he came up with it, and he said he'd been talking to Salazar Slytherin's portrait as well as the Longbottom heir and Malfoy heir." The last name was said with a bit of disgust.

"Malfoy helped us?" One of the twins said with an arched brow.

"Begrudgingly. Or that's what Harry said. Since he learned of his lordship, the two heirs of those houses have been teaching him proper pureblood and Wizarding manners, politics, monies, and duties... He's apparently already gotten and accepted his lordship rings and work, and is in constant contact with Gringotts and his financial adviser." Arthur said tiredly.

"How is he able to do all this?" I burst out. "I mean, he's in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and has school!"

"He's dedicated and has his friends helping him!" My father snapped. "Something I hoped you all would find one day! But instead I have to worry over every little thing with my younger children! Harry's been under enough stress with his forced entry in the tournament, emancipation, lordship duties, and the studies for his OWLs that he shouldn't have to be dealing with this as well!" His eyes turned to my sister and I watched, with Fred and George, as she curled in further in on herself, "And," he said with a bite, "if you do anything, earn a single mark, I will be dragging you home young lady and you will be home-schooled!" Ginny nodded. The door opened again and Mum came in white faced and silent. She merely looked at us, not even bothering to acknowledge Ginny.

"You boys head back to your dorms, your father and I will be leaving with your sister in a moment." She said softly. She then finally glanced at my sister. Her eyes, which were usually fond exasperation or loving, were filled with disappointment. "You," she pointed at Ginny, "will be coming back to the house with us. A mind healer, on the advice of Harry, will be visiting us at the end of the week." She turned gave us boys a hug, before going back through the door and closing it gently. I stared at my sister for a moment before leaving without a word. It wasn't until I was back in the dorm rooms, curled up in bed and curtains drawn shut, that I finally said the words.

"Ginny Weasley, you are a daft fool." Glancing at the ceiling of my curtains I couldn't help but wonder what the ball would be like in a few weeks, and if it was even worth staying for.

...o0O0o...

Harry's POV:

It was the day of the ball, actually it was the early afternoon right before the ball, about seven hours to be exact. Somehow or another I was convinced to get ready with Fleur, the other Beauxbaton girls, Hermione, and Luna. I don't know how they got me to say yes, but now only thirty minutes into the whole thing I was flabbergasted and aching to leave.

"Oooh! 'E's 'air! It's so cute! Vhy 're ve taming it?" One girl cooed over me. They fluttered around me like a flock of pigeons being fed by an old lady.

"Vecause it iz not proper!" Another answered wistfully. "Zough it izz very adorible."

"Maybe you should lengthen it and the braid it?" Luna asked airily as she checked her image in the mirror. "Do you think I should give myself bangs?" All the girls, and I, looked at her as she gathered her hair to drape it across her forehead.

"_Non_," Fleur said firmly. "'Oo should curl it, long vertical curns with a few whimsy curls that are shorter around your face." The girls all nodded and I, after mentally imaging it, nodded as well.

"I hate my hair," Hermione grumbled. "It's so thick and curly."

"Nonsense!" Another girl said. "It is very voluptuous! Ve just need to harness it! I have a spell zat vill tame it, as vell as vone zat vill add zome interesting highlights. Vould you like zat?"

"Why do I have to do my hair before I bathe?" I grumble. The girls all stop and turn to stare at me as one.

"Ve could condition all of his skin zhen." One murmured, her eyes calculating. I felt a shiver of dread flutter down my spine as soon as all fourteen girls stared at me appraising.

"Strip!" They ordered. _Damn, _I think, _me and my big mouth._

Four hours later, after an extensive 'spa session' (read Hell session) I was freed from the hands of the rather frightening Olga, a masseuse who looked more like an overly muscular Beater, and the claw like hands of whatever you called the person in charge of the face gunk and nails. Personally, I was currently calling her the Bearer of Evil Instruments. Seated in a bathrobe I sipped the lemon water Olga had ordered me to drink and flinched whenever a girl went by with something I did not recognize, which, quite frankly, happened a lot. The ball, only three hours away, had the girls in a flurry of motion. Some were _still_ deciding between multiple outfits (there was one girl trying to decide between three that looked the same to me but I wasn't going to say so), shoes (who knew there were such a thing as five inch heels?) and jewelry. Hermione and Luna were nowhere to be seen. From what I gathered in between the sessions of bathing, lotion, massages, the face stuff and the nails, both girls were getting prepped in another room. Hermione's hair, bushy and uncontrollable, was proving to be a fun challenge for Fleur who had taken it on with a glint in her eyes that was scary enough to cow the Hungarian Horntail I faced down.

"'Arry!" Fleur called sticking her head out of the doorway, "ve need a man's opinion. Please?" I nodded and drained my glass before setting it aside. I stepped in and felt a smile grow on my face at the sight of my best friend.

"Well?" Hermione asked nervously.

"You look beautiful," I told her and she smiled widely at me. "And you're not even in your robes yet." She laughed. She was merely wearing a plain shift but her hair and make up was already done. The thick, curly hair had been relaxed and the soft curls lengthened to fall past her hips. They had gathered most of it up, pinning it in an elegant curve, while letting a few strands by Hermione's face go, to swirl and wave down her front. Pale white and blue flowers interspersed with small diamond like stones sparkled in her hair, and some tiara like headband could be seen glinting behind her gently shaped bangs. Her make-up looked quite natural, a warmer pink added to her lips and her dark lashes thickened and blackened while her eyelids were bronzed with and edge of blue at the corners mimicking the color of her dress robe. Someone had done something to her eyebrows, making their natural shape a bit more defined, and her skin looked smoother than silk or marble. A warm glow seemed to emanate from her and I could feel my smile grow even more. "Makes me almost jealous of your date." I gently teased. "Grigor's going to probably bite his tongue off!" I frowned at the thought. "I'll have to warn him from any funny business."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Her face turned bright red and I smiled.

"I should probably do it to all the dates. I mean, I probably won't have to threaten Cedric but... Well, you can't be too safe. I know I'll definitely be talking to Sasha. Especially Sasha." I glanced at Fleur who was fighting back laughter. "Do I need to take Rodger aside as well?"

"_Non_," she said bemused. "I vould not mind being ravished." I sighed.

"Just don't get caught?" I say with a smile. I glanced around the room. "Where's Luna?"

"Here," I heard her say softly. She floated through the door her robes, a dove gray with silvery lace over it. It was a strapless number, the robes curving from a sweetheart neckline to being gathered at her right hip into bunt shaped flowers. The underskirt shimmered more than the upper part though the bodice had been done in interesting folds and studded across the top. Her hair was loose instead of pinned like Hermione, part of it gathered on either side to be braided and then swept back. The long curls suggested actually did happen and they were currently swirling down her back, framing her face and neck. Her pale eyes seemed to glow and were showcased by the black eyelashes the curled daintily against a shimmering silver and pale pink eyeshadow. Her lips were done it a more red-like color and it was rather bold on the rather ethereal girl. She wasn't wearing any jewelry and I frowned. I glanced at both her and Hermione.

"You don't have any jewelry," I said. Studying their empty necks, wrists, and ears.

"I didn't think I would be invited," Luna said as a way of explaining. "I only got the dress robes just in time."

"I didn't bring any." Hermione said simply. "Well, mostly anything. Let me finish getting dressed, and I'll show you."

"I vill 'elp." Fleur said. She hadn't put on any of her own items yet, but would do so soon, I could tell. Luna smiled before settling on a small bench.

"So..." the girl started shyly, "how do I look." I smiled at her.

"Cedric will probably thank Merlin he ended up with someone as pretty as you." I tell her honestly and she flushed.

"Really?" She said.

"I'm pretty sure all the girls will die from envy. That is, anyone who isn't your good friend. You'll be getting hit on tonight and I'll be giving Cedric the 'I'm her big brother and if you know what's good for you' talk." I tell her with an evil smile. She giggled.

"Harry," she said with a roll of her eyes, "Cedric's a gentleman!"

"He's also a teenage boy, and I know teenage boys. I am one. Plus, have you seen Neville's neck lately?" I smile down at her as she daintily giggled. I loved how she opened up and was more relaxed now. The girl wasn't being bullied any longer and was finding fast friends with us all. Studying her bare neck and empty wrists I plot. Feeling a sudden brilliance explode into my head I wonder if I can get a floo call done in the next three hours or so.

...o0O0o...

Luna's POV:

Harry vanished from the room after talking for a bit and I could heard the fireplace flare followed by a muted discussion. I was curious but decided to leave him be. He'd tell me what it was about later, probably. Hermione returned before Harry did. Her periwinkle blue gown floated palely down her body. The pale see through straps glittered and I smiled at her as she settled across from me on the couch. Fleur bustled in after muttering in French. She finally started putting one her make up, quickly cleaning it, adding on a little moisturizer then foundation. Next she did her eyeshadow, a dark charcoal color that turned her lids smokey with a dark pink at the corners and a shimmering gray powder going over all of it. She pulled out a small glass jar, unscrewed the lid, stuck a lip brush into the color and applied the dark pink to her lips. She rubbed her lips before checking to see any missed spots and touched it up.

"That's a lovely color," Hermione commented as she watched with me.

"_Merci_," Fleur said as she reached into a drawer. She shuffled through it before pulling out a bottle and lightly dabbing at her wrists with the stopper. She then applied a little to her neck and chest. She paused before grinning at us both and adding a bit to her thighs and ankles. "Kept zis a zecret between us girls?" She said with a giggle and I nodded. She motioned us over. Pulling out two bottles.

"Perfume?" Hermione said with a smile. I smiled as when I saw them. They looked identical, pale flutes with silver toppers. The only difference was one had a H carved into the front of the glass while the other had a L.

"_Oui_," Fleur said handing us two bottles. "Zese," she motioned to the two, "vould vork vell on 'oo. I suggest 'oo apply it to 'our wrists, neck, behind 'our ears, and just a little between 'our breasts."

I sniffed mine and smiled. It was a light scent, maybe lilies or a rose mix, like a spring evening headed towards twilight. Hermione sniffed her own before smiling. I leaned over, she let me smell it as I let her smell mine. The scent was a bit richer, calling to the library and sunny days. I grinned. It was perfect for the other girl, just like mine was for me.

"What is it called? I'll have to get some of my own," Hermione said with a wide smile, I followed that statement with a grin and a nod. Fleur smiled at us both.

"It is made from a special flower called ze _Vraiment Personne_, or True Individual. It's nectar and petals 're mixed vith firewhiskey and a drop of unicorn tears. It is zen sealed and ze first person to open it gets a scent special to only zem. Zey 're 'ours. A gift for _mes amies nouvelles._" I felt my eyes tear up and hugged her quickly before Hermione followed up and we were all sniffling.

"Thank you," I breathed in her ear and she nodded.

"Now, do _NOT_ cry! It vould be terrible to ruin owr make up." She said determinedly as we moved away from her. I nodded before quickly dabbing the perfume on. She smiled and got up, moving back into the other room to dress. She returned and we chatted amicably for a few moments. She paraded us through stories of Paris and Venice, as well as the Roman dance clubs she visited while on vacation. Halfway through a story about a night club in Angers the door reopened and Harry strode in carrying a box.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where have you been?" The teenage boy had been gone for about an hour, maybe an hour and a half. His clothing was still the robe from after the spa treatments, and I felt a shot of curiosity. I thought he would have gone to get dressed after the conversation, but it looked like he hadn't. However, instead of answering, Harry just smiled at her and held the box out. It suddenly grew legs and he placed it gently between us all.

"You said you didn't have any jewelry." He said fiddling with the top nervously. I got up and wandered over, Fleur followed with Hermione. I studied the box closely, it looked rather familiar though I couldn't place it. Fleur sucked in breathe and stared at Harry in surprise, respect and a question that he answered by nodding at her. I raised an eyebrow in surprise, apparently the French girl knew what it was.

"I have some." Hermione chided before she touched the small silver necklace and studs in her ears. Fleur merely smirked before pointing at her jewelry box. Neither of us had wanted to borrow anything and, in fact, hadn't been able to. All of her pieces were specially enchanted to dim her Veela charm and to only be worn by her, or those of her blood. All the Beauxbatons girls' jewelry had been that way.

"Well..." He said with a smile, he opened the top. "Now you have a lot." I stared down and felt a few tears well up, inside of the wooden box, not particularly remarkable at all, was the Potter jewelry. Rows and rows of trays, boxes, and jewelry stands stared up at us. My tears ran a lot faster and I even heard Fleur sniff back a few.

"Oh Harry, I couldn't," I heard myself say touching his hand gently. They were his family's, maybe even his mother's.

"You're my friends," he said simply. Hermione glanced at us both, shock having set in.

"Harry, is this your family jewelry?" She asked as she hugged him.

"Yes, none of my mother's pieces though, she didn't have much and they went to my aunt apparently, but..." I wrapped myself around him next, and he gently hugged us both. "Everything else is here for you to borrow." He let us go and picked up the first tray, an assortment of bracelets, and motioned for us to sit.

"Harry I couldn't," Hermione said her eyes welling up but Harry pushed her down before handing the tray to Fleur and reaching in for the next one.

"Hermione it's fine. I want you guys to wear it. I'm not going to. These are the girl pieces after all." He said chidingly as he pulled out a flat stand holding earrings.

"It's your family's though." I say.

"I consider my friends family. Don't worry Luna, even if it gets lost there's a special spell that returns it to it's place on the tray in the box." Harry said. I felt my tears well up and knew, dammit, my make up was ruined.

"'Ou, 'Arry Potter," Fleur said giving him a solid kiss on the cheek, "'re irreplaceable!" He flushed before smiling shyly.

"If I have it, I don't mind sharing it." He said simply before the pair stood in front of us both and said, "anything you like?"

"You." I said dazed and Hermione laughed between a sob before nodding. He turned a color similar to a tomato.

"Yes, well," he said after clearing his throat. "Don't let your dates or Viktor know, we'll keep this love secret." He offered up a half grin and I smiled brightly at him.

"Do you have any radishes?" I quipped and he laughed.

"I think there were some flowers and moons, will that do?" He asked before setting the tray down in Hermione's lap.

"As long as it keeps the Nargles jealous, I'm good with anything." I tell him seriously and he just laughed before giving my hand a squeeze.

"Just for you Luna, dear, just for you."

...o0O0o...

Harry POV:

I was pretty sure that I will never be able to handle tears. Both Luna and Hermione had repeatedly started crying through the whole session. Finally, the two each had picked out a selection. Both ended up in a mix of platinum, white gold, and rose gold. Luna had these dangle type earrings made of soft white and rose gold mimicking unfurling roses. Her neck had a necklace made up of a trio of strands, each connecting to each other with a small diamond or flower shape. A matching series of bracelets adorned her right wrist, leaving the left one free for a corsage. Something I know Neville had suggested and all of the girls' dates had gotten. Hermione had long straight platinum dangles irregularly sized rectangles in different textures. Her necklace was simpler than Luna's a braided platinum chain with a circular locket with a butterfly rising off of it with a bright topaz for a body. Her right wrist held three simple platinum bracelets, each with a different center stone that matched her dress colors; pale blue, sky blue, and periwinkle. I'd offered Fleur a choice but she brushed it off stating she already had her's chosen and thanked me.

It was now an hour before the ball and I stared at my reflection nervously. The emerald robes Mrs. Weasley had gotten for me originally, had been changed out for a robe in sumptuous black with dark green highlights and my family crests emblazoned on it over my heart. Under them was a formal tux, the vest a dark burgundy to go with Viktor's own robes since he was required to wear his school uniforms formal attire as the Durmstang Champion. Crystal cufflinks, a silver pocket watch with my crest on it's back and my house's motto inscribed on the front, and a platinum neck tie was the only jewelry on me. My boots, dragon skin and shined to a painfully bright degree, were comfortable and gave me a little extra height. My hair had been gelled back, swept from my face in a rather artful curl. I hadn't escaped the make up either, though they had limited it to only moisturizer, a touch of foundation and a clear chapstick that I was actually rather comfortable with. It had smoothered over the roughened edges from my long-term habit of biting my lower lip when apprehensive.

"Harry?" I heard Hermione call through the door. "Are you dressed? May I come in?"

"Yes, it's fine. You can come in." I say, trying to fight my nervousness. I looked okay didn't I? And Viktor liked me even in my plain clothes and my school robes, so by comparison he'd like me now, maybe even more.

"Oh Harry," she said with a wide smile as I turned to greet her. "You look so handsome." She brushed my lapels before tugging at my tie in a motherly-sisterly fashion. I grinned at her shyly.

"You think he'll like it?" I ask her tugging at the cuffs and robe sleeves. "Viktor I mean."

"No, Harry," she said with a brilliant smile, "I know he'll love it." I smiled at her relaxing.

"If you say so, most brilliant witch of this generation. You would have to know." I say to her teasingly. She smirked back and gave my ear a firm tug making me yelp.

"Of course," she snarked back, "and if he doesn't he'll have us all cursing him. The same reaction my date or Luna's or Fleur's would if they aren't properly worshipful." I grinned evilly at her.

"But of course."

* * *

A/N:

Okay... My apologies for taking so long to update. Its just I've been in a bit of a funk, and school started and I had exams... Yearh... Lots of excuses. Anyway, I'll try to update faster, and sooner! I love you all, and thanks for all the supportive comments. If you get alerts later and no chapters it's because I'm fixing previous chapters, my apologies. Also, my laptop's screen decided to like... not work, so prepare for more delays! I apologize if my French is bad as well... Gee wiz... So many apologies.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: AHAHAHA! Don't kill me! I finally updated. I love this series, never doubt that, I just haven't been able to update it at all. I got to the point I wanted and pzzzt. Fizzled out. I have persevered and here it is! It is the giving season! Thank you muses!

Disclaimer: I love you my characters, but I do not own you. You belongs to JKR.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Ball and Kisses

Minerva's POV:

The small side chamber was comfortably warm which made me silently laugh over how much the two older male champions sweated. Both Diggory and Krum looked practically jittery. While one would sit, wring his hands or tap his foot anxiously, the other would pace back and forth in front of the fire place. The door opened and I had to bite back a smile when their heads whipped around and an audible groan came from both. It was neither of their dates but instead Mr. Davies, the Beauxbatons Champion's date. He wore a rather modern black dress robe his tux under it a sharp and distinctive cut I approved of. Krum returned to striding back and forth, his burgundy robes flaring dramatically behind him, while Diggory merely put his face in his hands, his dark gray, almost charcoal colored ropes with a silver and white pinstripe suit under it glinting in the light of the fireplace and candles.

"Not here yet, I see," Davies said nervously as he stepped in. Both of the other boys shook their heads. "Hello, Deputy Headmistress," the Ravenclaw student said with a friendly nod. "You look nice." I smiled. I knew it was a general complement. Wearing my clan's tartan was a sense of pride, not a fashion statement.

"You do as well, Mr. Davies," I said. "Take a seat, you three," I smirked slightly, "and your dates," the smirk grew at the nervous gulps, "don't have to be here for another thirty minutes." The trio nodded and Davies sat down across from where Diggory was in a matching armchair. The trio of young males said nothing for the next twenty minutes and I drifted off going over lesson plans and worries over when the Weasley twins would be attempting to spike the punch. I had a twenty galleon bet riding on eight-twenty and had a feeling I would be raking in the pool of a hundred and twelve galleons if I knew my boys. The door opened and all three quickly stood and turned to meet it.

"Hell—" Diggory said before the words died in his mouth. I blinked and felt a smile grow at the corner of my mouth. The Lovegood girl floated in ahead of Potter and Delacour. The silver dress swished softly against the floor and the jewelry glinted delicately at her wrist, neck and ears.

"Hello Cedric," she said with a friendly smile touching his arm. "You like very sharp." The older boy cleared his throat and looked like he wanted to adjust his black tie but merely gulped before complementing her and then fumbling for a box holding a corsage made of blue, silver, and white flowers.

"You look unbelievably beautiful, Luna," Diggory said turning a pink. The generally organized and controlled prefect losing all manner of cool. Luna smiled brightly at him as he unsteadly tied the blue ribbon around her undecorated wrist. Cupping his check with her free hand when he was done the young blond when up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Thank you, Cedric. I'm glad I was able to look as good as you." She said softly. The Hufflepuff stared at her in surprise.

"Luna you look a hundred times better than me, and fifty times anybody else." The boy replied. The young Ravenclaw's smile could have lit up the entire Great Hall at that compliment. Smiling happily for her and her date my gaze drifted away to give them some privacy. It fell on Potter as he stepped around the stalled couple and took the outstretched hand of the Durmstang Champion who immediately drew it to his lips for a soft kiss. The pair exchanged no words, but the emotions were almost tangible.

The darker skinned boy pressed something in to Potter's hand while whispering something in his ear. With his back turned I couldn't see what it was, but after a few minutes and a soft, watery blink of Potter's eyes it was pinned against his chest. The former Gryffindor pressed a soft kiss to the hand cupping his cheek and the two leaned into each other. I sighed in envy. Young love, something I hadn't had in over twenty years. Thinking about my first love and then my late husband I drift off for a moment.

"Thank you once more for the honor of being your escort," I heard in Mr. Davies voice dragging my attention to the last couple. I smiled in pride as the boy bowed low over the female champion's hand before giving the back of her glove a proper kiss.

"It izz ze pleasure to 'ave 'oo take me, Roger," she murmured and she stepped closer and he straightened. The slightly taller teen smiled down into her eyes.

"Your flowers, my lady," he said after pulling a box out. The dark pink flowers were tiny and inter sped between slightly paler and brighter larger ones and baby's breathe. She placed her left hand in his and allowed him to tie the lace around her wrist before letting him kiss her hand once again. Studying the three couples from my corner I sigh and enjoy the brief, romantic moment.

After a few more seconds, I step briskly forward drawing their attention. I smile mistily when I notice the red lily peeking out of boutonniere of white and pink tea roses now pinned to Potter's chest. I cleared my throat, "We will be entering in a moment to start the ball. If our French champion and escort would take the lead," I said motioning Ms. Delacour and Mr. Davies to the front. I glanced at Mr. Krum and Mr. Diggory before motioning to Mr. Diggory and Ms. Lovegood. "Mr. Diggory and Ms. Lovegood will follow next with Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter taking up the end." I shoo them through the antechamber to the hall's front door and hear Mr. Potter murmur to Diggory and Lovegood how this reminds him of the first year welcoming feast and smile softly to myself. Standing to the side I watch as the door sweeps open, parting for them and watch as the champions stride forward, taking on a regal air. Seeing the comforting squeeze Mr. Krum gives Mr. Potter's hand where it rest in the crook of the older boy's arm, I can't help but wonder what the future holds for the new couple and wish them well.

…o0O0o…

Viktor's POV:

I feel like my heart is overly full and the small smile on my face is a mere, dimmed reflection of the much larger and overjoyed one on my date's. Harry looks decidedly beautiful, his robes swaying in time to the music as the band plays the intro. If it wasn't improper, I would have wrapped Harry close to my side, but instead I have to settle for his warm, slim hand placed almost lovingly around the top of my forearm. _He smells fresh, and his skin looks even creamier than usual_, I thought faintly awed. His eyes sparkled brightly as I guide him over to the table set up at the front. The eyes and stares of the crowd were determinedly ignored although I did meet the gaze of their friends and gave them a slight grin earning a smirk from the guys (with the exception of Neville) and Hermione who smiled back warmly. We reached the table and I pulled Harry's chair out before sitting down ignoring the rather blatant gestures from my headmaster to sit closer to him. Instead Fleur's headmistress sees and plunks herself right between him and has her own date, Harry's Hagrid, join her on her opposite side, effectively blocking him from my view and me from his. I smile at the tall woman gratefully, and Fleur smiles before taking a seat at the opposite of Hagrid, followed by Rodger, Cedric, and Luna. The rest of the headmasters take a place further down, although Headmaster Dumbledore is placed between Rodger and Cedric, with Professor McGonagall to his right. I am, however, drawn back to Harry who greets the last person at the table seated to his right.

"Percy," Harry said startled. "I'm surprised to see you here, I understand you're working for the Ministry as an aide secretary correct?" I turned and glanced over the slender red haired young man seated on Harry's other side. He looked a lot like the red haired girl who had threatened Harry the other day and I felt my hackles go up.

"It is good to see you, Lord Potter," the red head said rather stiffly and formally. Harry's hand jerked slightly in mine, obviously startled at the use of his title. "And yes, I now work as the senior aide and secretary to the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I am here on the behalf of the department in Mr. Crouch's stead who is currently ill."

"Oh, is that so," Harry said taking on a formal tone, "extend my hopes for his good health and his swift return to work to Mr. Crouch when you contact him next then, Member Weasley, if it is not a hassle or inconvenience."

"I will do so," Percy Weasley said. "I do hope to speak with you at a later time, Lord Potter. That is if it is convenient." Some subtle look passed from the older wizard to Harry that I couldn't decipher but Harry nodded and smiled rather gently at the man. It was a rather patient, and parent like look. In fact, it was the reason I didn't punch or hex to man, my jealousy rising a bit. Harry's hand gripped mind and made soothing circles and figure eights on the back releasing the building tension in my shoulders.

"I have a weekend free after the Winter Holidays in January, send me an owl and I'll send you the specifics. We can meet at the Three Broomsticks or that café on Meddler's Way." Harry said. "Now, tell me, have you met my date yet?"

"No, we haven't been formally introduced as of yet," Percy said nervously smiling at me. Harry nodded and proceeded from there.

…o0O0o…

Harry POV:

I silently wondered about what Percy had to say to me. He wasn't my favorite Weasley, which was currently the twins, but he was one that I knew and we had a rather good relationship. After learning Penelope and he were dating in second year I had run some subtle interference between them and the twins. He wasn't the easiest person to be around, he was a snooty prat some times, but he'd been an actual help when I was studying and actually tried his best to look after the younger years after Sirius had gotten in last year, following the first years around or making sure that they were all abed and weren't having nightmares. This was why I wrote that letter of recommendation for him when he asked for it at his graduation. It was stilted and awkward, but if it hadn't been for me Draco's father might have left him with his father, something Percy had been dreading. I didn't know where he ended up, but I knew he do his very best and work his way up.

After introducing Viktor to Percy, who didn't brown nose or suck up to the player in the least (he wasn't a part of the Ministry after all) I was surprised and relieved that they were able to have a reasonably comfortable conversation. Then again, they _were_ the same age about. In fact, Viktor might even be older, his birthday sometime in September like Cedric's and Hermione's. Letting their conversation about the recent change in sports laws wash over me I picked up the menu and studied it silently. It all looked quite good and I glanced around slightly for a waiter or waitress. I noticed Cedric ordering aloud on the opposite side of Luna who was seated next to Viktor and blinked in surprise. Glancing warily down at my plate I ordered.

"The stuffed pork loin with a side House salad, a cup of pumpkin soup, and a glass of chilled butterbeer," I order quietly and smile in relief when it appears without any trouble on the golden plate before me. Noticing my food appearing the pair break off their conversation and order as well.

"Vat did you get, 'Arry?" Viktor asked as he glanced down at me. I smiled up at him and repeated my order to him. He nodded, thinking it over before skimming his own menu once more. He decided on a filet mignon with a side of roasted winter vegetables, a bowl of borscht and goblet of warm cider. I smiled at the drink remembering the flavor of our first kiss. "Vat?" He asked seeing my expression.

"Just remembering how you tasted during our first kiss," I told him in response. "Hot cider and spiced oatmeal," I said remembering it. He brushed the edges of his lips over my forehead.

"You tasted sweet and tart. Like that bowl of fruit you like to snack on all the time." He told me and I smiled. Percy paused in the middle of cutting into his fish and asked curiously.

"When did you two start dating?" His eyes flickering back and forth over us in interest.

"Well, we started dating a few weeks ago, about a week after the first task." I told him. "A week after our first kiss."

"_Da,_" Viktor said warmly taking my free hand and lifting it to his lips so he could brush the back of my fingers with his lips. "Vas a moment of relief and pleasure," he muttered. "I vas so vorried for you my 'Arry, avout that damnable dragon."

"I did very well though," I told him reassuringly.

"Didn't do my heart very vell," he grumbled before returning to his meal. I kissed his cheek and returned to my food, talking back and forth with Viktor, Percy, Luna, and Cedric. Dumblde stood towards the end and went on some long spiel I pointedly ignored, even if he gave me a number of looks, references, and words. Viktor's look grew darker and darker, his right hand twitching ever so often in my left as though he wanted to draw his wand from his holster andhex the blasted old goat. Finally the champions rose and we moved to the dance floor and assumed our positions. In the shape of a rough diamond we bowed or curtsied to our partners and swept into the dance as the music started. Staring into Viktor's eyes, seeing their burning, caring warmth the sounds of the crowd, the stares, and presence of other disappeared. All was left was him and I, and how he moved us across the floor.

…o0O0o…

Hermione's POV:

I watched from the sidelines as Harry was carried across the floor almost effortlessly by Viktor. The pair looked as graceful as they did in the air and I sighed at the romance of it.

"They look so good with each other," I said to Draco who nodded. His date, Astoria Greengrass, was off talking with her sister, Daphne, who was also serving as Theo's date to the ball. Greg and Vince, looking bored, were still at the table we commandeered eating, leaving me alone with the blond Slytherin and Neville while my date and Sasha were off getting drinks.

"Harry's done well learning to dance," Neville said with a smile as Luna moved past smiling brightly at Cedric who was caught up staring at her. "Luna looks beautiful."

"She does," I sigh in pleasure.

"She has good taste in jewelry," Draco commented as Harry and Viktor passed again. He eyed me over for a moment before saying. "You do as well cousin dearest." He used the nickname in a fond manner, replacing his earlier animosity and favorite insult, mudblood. I smiled softly and touched the bracelets.

"They're Harry's." I confided. "He found out that neither of us had much, or in Luna's case any, and arranged for us to borrow some jewelry. We were lucky with Luna's dress, there were plenty of extras in the Beauxbatons carriage, but the girls couldn't lend us any necklaces, earrings, bracelets or rings." Fleur passed looking like a dark rose in a rather beautiful looking dress in a dusky pink color. It was off the shoulder that wrapped down her torso to her waist before swirling into a fitted and slightly flared mermaid skirt. The ruffles on the skirt were a mix of black tulle and the pink of the gown. Clear crystal studs formed a path from the left of her chest across her body down to her hip where the twisting ruffle of the gown began. Stained silver jewelry wrapped almost naturally around dark and light pink sapphires that matched the dangles in her ears. Her sheer, almost translucent pink gloves went almost to the sleeves stopping just above the elbow in a shimmer of rather abstractly designed lace.

"Harry's a good man," Sasha said as he returned and handed Neville a glass of lemonade. Grigor nodded before handing me my own.

"Sasha," Neville said tipping his head back against the other boy's shoulder.

"He also threatened us," Grigor said with a smirk. I groaned.

"He went through with that?" I asked after swallowing my sip. The two Durmstang boys smirked.

"He vent into length over vhich spells he vould use and how. It was quite… Enlightening." Sasha replied. "He den said, if ve made eider of you cry, he vouldn't vother vith his vand vut use a spoon."

"I didn't get dat," Grigor replied glancing at me in question.

"Well," I said blushing. "After they found out about the dragons Fleur got rather… Upset. She and Harry both agreed that it would be rather beneficial to remove the male judges…" I coughed delicately. "Unmentionables with a dull, wooden spoon. To be completely honest…"

"They got rather violent and explicit." Neville said blushing in remembrance over what the pair had detailed. Draco smirked as the two older students paled slightly, Sasha even turning a faint green at the edges.

"Vat do you dink he meant by feeding me to spiders?" Sasha asked Neville. I blinked.

"Oh, we have acromantula in the Forbidden Forest." I told him seriously. The blond stared at me in horror.

"It's better than the squid," Draco offered.

"Not helping." I reply when both of the boys seemingly turn to stone.

"He probably won't do it." I tell him. "You just need to be respectful and yourselves." The two nodded and the rise of music signaled the end of the dance. I turned to see Viktor wrap Harry close and kiss him deeply.

"Looks like you won't need to practice those spells on Viktor," Neville said rather nonchalantly.

"Pity," I tell him. "Are you going to return those seed packets you got?" The other boy smirked. "I take that as a no." Both of our dates stared down at us in a mixture of worry, interest, and respect. Draco smirked and drank a glass of butterbeer Sasha was nice enough to get him. The two glanced at him.

"I'm already engaged to Astoria, plus a chastity spell. I suggest you get one if you're that worried about your bits." Draco stated. "Or, like… Not piss them off. Either works."

* * *

A/N: Please review and forgive me about the slow update!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: ahahaha, yeah, fifteen was really short. And yes multi-views is rather difficult. Trust me, I kinda wish I did it in a different perspective, maybe I'll rewrite it in third person after I complete this. I have no idea. I don't think it is allowed to put up two stories like that though. So if I do, I'll notify everyone before replacing the chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

* * *

Chapter 16: Yule Night

Harry POV:

Viktor and I stepped out into the gardens for a spot of fresh air. The ball would be ending in roughly an hour, and it was a chance for us to be by ourselves with, well less, prying eyes glued to us. Leading me by my hand, Viktor smiled down at me as we moved past the white rose hedges and into the specially made winter gardens. I caught a glimpse of Professor Snape sweeping past, his reproving gaze seeking out any couples, ahem, well 'frolicking' with each other. Viktor tugged me down a path into the open air to a bench that over looked the lake and the forest. Tiny fairy lights and flower garlands formed a rather romantic bower. I stared at before glancing at Viktor who shuffled a bit then pulled me over to it. Looks like masculinity would be taking a sideline temporarily.

He lifted his arm and I snuggled under it and into him as he draped part of his cloak over me. Taking his free hand I interlaced our fingers with a pleased sigh. The night was cool and Viktor warm.

"Haff you had a good night, my 'Arry?" Viktor asked as his thumb rubbed circles over the back of my hand. It was soothing and I loved the small comfort he did so effortlessly.

"Yes, how about you?" I ask as I tipped my head back and kissed the edge of his jaw. He tipped his head down to meet mine and kissed me chastely on the lips. then pressed his forehead briefly against mine.

"It has been a very good night," Viktor murmured after he leaned back and I smiled before sighing and resting my head against his shoulder making him wrap his arm around me a bit tighter. We listened to the faint strains of the music and rested peacefully in the cool night air warm because each other's affection and gentle touch.

"I'm crazy about you," I say quietly and I feel him stiffen against me and instantly flush ducking my head. He lets go of my hand and the feeling in my gut worsens. I draw back and startle when his hand catches behind my neck tipping it back. Viktor's lips collided almost forcefully with mine. His grip was almost painfully tight and I moaned a bit when my lips parted and his tongue swept in.

We kissed for several minutes like that until Viktor finally released me and I felt similar to melted butter and I ended up resting with my head tucked under his nuzzling his shoulder sleepily. He tugged me onto his lap and brushed his lips against my ear softly.

"I von't be letting you go any time soon." Viktor whispers almost mutely against my ear. "I too am very crazy avout you. You are my 'Arry. No distance vill ever make a difference, be it an inch avay or three thousand miles. You, 'Arry Potter, are mine." Curling my hands in the back of his robes under his cloak, I won't be letting go either.

I was still bright red when I went to breakfast the next day. Viktor was already there and I sat down next to him blushing even more. The older boy merely took my hand and squeezed it before pouring me my usual glass of juice and nudging the platter of sausage links and blood puddings closer. I dished a few out before snagging a spoonful of eggs and a couple pieces of toast.

"How did you sleep?" Hermione asked without looking up from her book. I glanced at her before smiling softly back up at my boyfriend. Then glanced back at her.

"I slept fine. Did you enjoy yourself last night?" I ask relieved that there were no intense stares, at least none from anyone I knew and liked. There were plenty of stares, glares, and goo-goo eyes all around. She flushed before her gaze turned angrily across the hall.

"It was going fine until…" She said something in Russian that made Viktor wince. I felt an eyebrow go up.

"Language Hermione," I chastised. I wasn't fluent in any of the languages the Durmstang or Beauxbatons students spoke, but I'd spent enough time with the boys of those groups on the Quidditch pitch to recognize a few of the words. She flushed again before looking down ashamed for a bit.

"I know, it's just…" She let a long angry huff. "Pansy Parkinson in a pug faced nightmare."

"What did she do this time?" I glanced at Viktor asking if he had any idea and earned a shrug in response. Apparently he didn't know either.

"Oh, that pink taffeta harlot kept hitting on Draco, Grigor and Sasha all night!" Hermione finally snapped obviously restraining her less than kind words for something else. I felt my eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Pansy had always hung round Draco, but the blond had told us weeks ago that he didn't like her in the least and that she was just a clingy nightmare.

"If I see that green and silver bit—Oooh," Hermione cut own self off again. Her gaze trailed over the area. I glanced around as well and realized that Draco, Neville, nor the two Durmstang students were around. Since Neville would have stayed up late with Gryffindor partying, it was likely he was still abed or just waking up. The other three however…

"Is Grigor and Sasha not coming to breakfast?" I ask Viktor who paused in between a bite of food to pause and think about it.

"I dink de are still on de boat." My boyfriend said with a slight frown. "I knocked and dere doors dis morning and dey just yelled at me to go avay." Hermione scowled darkly at that and resumed muttering under her breath before finally just shoving her plate away and getting up in a huff. Viktor and I traded looks as she stormed off.

"Should we warn Grigor?" I ask Viktor who actually just snickered in response.

"Let 'im suffer," he said twisting our fingers together. "Ve haff another date planned."

"We do?" I ask with a bright smile. He glanced at me and offered me a rather cute embarrassed little grin.

"Vell, vould you like to spend de day vith me, my 'Arry?" Viktor asked.

"Like I would spend it any other way!" I say in response and kiss him teasingly on the nose.

…o0O0o…

Viktor's POV:

I went back on the ship after dinner. Seated in a dark leather armchair next to one of the portholes scowling was Grigor. Rather surprisingly, he had a small ice pack pressed to the left side of his face.

"_What happened?_" I ask as I take a spot across from him on a wooden stool. He removed the small towel wrapped bag and I see a rather distinctive black eye. "_Hermioninny?" _I ask. Draco had shared his experience of the curly haired witch last year and informed us never to truly piss her off or we'd face the chance of a broken and bloody nose. It appeared Grigor hadn't heeded him. It made me wonder if I would have to defend my friend against a very irate best friend who was also my boyfriend and winced.

"_My Mio wasn't pleased with a rather tactless comment_," the dark haired Russian muttered drawing my attention back to him. "_How was I supposed to know I ask you? Eh? How was I supposed to know?"_ Then winced when the talking aggravated his eye, replacing the ice pack.

_"What did you say?_" I asked rather sympathetically. Harry had stomped once on my foot during a rather tactless comment about Neville once. It had ached for hours but that hadn't even been as painful as the silent treatment I'd gotten for the exact length of time, even after apologizing.

"_I asked her if we were going to break up once I went back to Durmstang."_ Grigor muttered. I winced in sympathy for Hermione. The fifteen year old girl was very fond of my seventeen year old friend. To have your boyfriend pretty much force his foot into his mouth after a rather romantic night and being hit by on another girl while others gawked at him and you must have been too much.

"You are a moron." I said in plain English. He scowled and shifted the ice against his face in a sulky manner.

"I know," he said after a few minutes of brooding. He turned miserable eyes towards me. "I do like her a lot though," he admitted. "I just don't know vat to do vith the long distance. Vat if I get letter vone day and it say 'too bad Grigor, I haff found somevone else?'" I nodded in understanding.

"It is the same vith 'Arry," I admit, "I care for 'im very much, 'owever ve live very far apart."

"You could get a spot on an English team though easily," Grigor countered. I nodded.

"I know, and 'Arry could transfer to Durmstang or even homeschool. He's mentioned the possibilities of leaving 'Ogwarts. He is ready after dis year he said." I told him. "Vut, no matter vat I am staying in contact. I vill not lose my place vith him just because of a little silly distance. Dere's portkeys and international floos—" Grigor's face brightened a bit at this. "But, she's still going to be mad at you." The other boy flinched then slumped back a bit in his seat.

"_I'm so doomed." _He groaned. Smirking at him a bit at my friend in a mixture of humor and understanding, I give him a shoulder pat and leave for my room.

…o0O0o…

Harry POV:

I was more than a little surprised when Hermione came barreling down the hall and flung herself at me. Trying not to swallow any of her hair, I wrapped my arms around her and tried to understand her through her rather muffled and garbled sobs. Standing there helplessly I keep patting her back and shushing her softly. Neville came around the corner and looking like was trying to find something, or more likely someone because once he saw me with Hermione he instantly sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," he said as he hurried over.

"What happened?" I hissed at him.

"We went to meet up with Sasha and Grigor earlier. From what I got out of her before she went tearing off was that Grigor suggested breaking up before they got separated at the end of the year." I felt my eyes widen in a mixture of shock and incredulity.

"That, that… That's ridiculous! What an arse!" I said angrily. "Why I ought to—urgh." Hermione hiccupped against my shoulder and nestled a bit closer as I hugged her harder.

"Let's go to my rooms." I tell him. "We can have a spot of tea and get you fixed up." I continue saying those this time it is directed at Neville who nods and helps me guide her to the bathroom. Myrtle seeing her expression doesn't say anything except to ask what was wrong. I told her absently that it was merely some relationship issues and that we'd talk to her soon. She floats out of the bathroom looking cross and I barely give her a second glance.

…o0O0o…

Neville's POV:

I watched helplessly as Hermione just sobbed listlessly in Harry's arms as he shushed her softly, rocking her back and forth as she sat on his lap. The soothing nonsense seems to help though. After roughly an hour of straight tears we sat there silently.

"I'm going to punch Grigor the next time I see him," Harry finally grunted. Hermione merely sniffed before laughing weakly. She slid off of his lap and onto the sofa next to him her head pillowed on his shoulder.

"I never should have gotten involved with him," she said mournfully. Harry and I frowned at that. "I wouldn't be hurting so bad if I hadn't been so—" Harry cut her off right there.

"Don't you dare call yourself stupid Hermione Granger! Being in love is not stupid. It is stupidly difficult and amazingly frustrating, but it's only stupid if you give up too soon." He growled pulling her against his chest.

"But he wants to break up." She said her eyes welling up again.

"No, he doesn't, the bloody idiot is worried he'll be too far away to fend off some errant suitor." I argued. Harry nodded.

"But…" She said tearfully before wiping at her nose in misery. Harry sighed and pulled out a handkerchief and held it to her nose.

"Blow," he scolded gently. She did as he bid and gave a soft honk. She then took it and dabbed at her eyes.

"Neville can you get me a cold cloth for Hermione? She's a little flush." Harry gave me a look and I knew that they needed a moment alone. Standing up I walk down the hall to the bathroom and quickly wet a cloth before returning.

"—ut Harry!" I heard Hermione say. "How would you feel about your boyfriend asking you to break up with you? To just ask if you want to end your relationship because there's a little distance between you?"

"I know because I told him I'd do whatever it took to make it work after he said I was his and no little thing like distance would dare to ruin it. You're fifteen Hermione and you're so much closer to Grigor's age than I am to Viktor. We have four, nearly five years separating us. The only thing I can say is you need to see it from his point of view. He's leaving a beautiful girl behind, and he saw how everyone looked at you last night." Harry argued.

"Bu-but," she stuttered. "I'm just as scared he'll find someone else! Look at what happened last night all those girls were eyeing him like he was some delicacy they couldn't wait to sample!" I flinched as my own insecurities about Sasha pushed its nasty head to the forefront of my conscious. I heard the sound of soft smack.

"_Harry!"_ Hermione said aghast. "Y-you _hit_ me!"

"I was seeing if that would restart your brain, and luckily for me, it has. Now, think brightest witch of our generation. Don't panic or let your jealous override your judgment. This is _your_ man. Not mine, not Neville's, not anybody else's. Did Grigor even glance at those other girls?"

"No." Was the soft response. The same answer popped into my head the noose around my throat and heart relaxing.

"Did he seem flattered by their attention? Parkinson's perhaps?" Harry continued. I could see Hermione shaking her head in the small mirror across from allowing for a glimpse into the room as I unconsciously copied the motion.

"Who makes him light up whenever they walk into a room? Sits next to them at first chance? Holds their hand? Who's kissing him and is his partner in their relationship?" Harry asked his voice pushing her and me into immediate answers that we couldn't over think, over analyze.

"Me, it's all me," she whispered almost too low for me to hear.

"And what are you going to tell that idiot? Because let me tell you, if you didn't say you weren't letting go, you weren't all there." Harry said.

"I completely lost it when he asked," Hermione said honestly, sounding like herself for the first time in hours. "I just, he's my first crush and love Harry. I don't know if we'll work out in the long run, but he can't just up and sabotage it!" Her voice was growing serious and determined. It was a sign I could reenter the room so I did, the damp cloth clenched in my fist.

"If any of them think they can get away without a fight, I'd like to see them try," I say roughly.

"This means we need to come up with a plan." Hermione said straightening and wiping her face clean with the cloth. "One to get back at Grigor with."

"That's the Mione I know." Harry said warmly. Joining them on the couch we join hands and offer each other a little comfort and a little strength. Hermione's trembling lower lip stiffens further and her mouth becomes a flat line of sheer determination.

"Now, here's what I think we should do…" She said a look of pure evil entering her eyes. Smirking a little, I can't help but look forward to it.

Hermione stepped into the dining room in a very pretty outfit. The dress was made of a slinky gold material and was very form fitting before it ended just a few inches from the top of her knees flaring out in a jagged asymmetrical shark bite hem. Very simple lace stockings decorated her legs tinting her tan skin and making them somehow look longer and more toned. Her hair had been tamed once more, the entire group of Beauxbatons girls coming to her aide when they heard the story. The soft ringlets were gathered and spiraled down the left side of her neck in a tousled fashion. Her lips had this shiny pink color added to them and there was a slight sway to her step as she walked to the dinner table in clear two inch heels. Grigor's fork dropped out of his hand and I saw Harry smirk at the gob smacked and bruised face of the older boy. Hermione was quite slugger, and right now she was about to hit it out of the park.

My best guy friend escorted her over in an equally fashionable state. How he fit into those leather pants Fleur owned was a thing of envy. The laces were tight up his calves and the emerald tunic was sleeveless baring his arms. The asymmetrical neck line laced up on the right side, ending in a trailing bow by his neck. I studied Viktor's stunned expression and snorted in amusement.

"What's going on?" I heard Draco ask as he stopped next to me before taking in the sight. He let out a low whistle of appreciation and looked quite impressed. "Bloody hell, they look hot. What brought this one?" He asked me.

"Grigor made an ass of himself and Hermione's encouraging him to come begging to make up for it." I told him laughing at the dumbstruck expression as they passed him and sat on the other side of Viktor. Harry pulled out her seat just as Viktor scrambled out of his to pull out Harry's.

"And Harry's reason?" Draco asked.

"It's supposed to be a reward for being such a romantic sweetheart and not a 'foot-in-mouth' prone idiot." If there had been any doubt about the two's relationship after last night it disappeared with the way Viktor's eyes followed Harry's every movement like a hawk sighting prey. Grigor was still gaping at Hermione who flickered her hair over her shoulder and gave him one look. She leaned over across Harry and Viktor and said one single word that I knew without even hearing her say it.

"Idiot." She then dragged him forward by the neck of his robes and kissed him hard on the lips.

"If he worries about someone taking her after that, he's a moron." Draco commented before heading towards his friends at the Slytherin table and dodging Pansy. I smiled a bit whimsically at that.

"We're all morons when it comes to love," I say and then head over to smooch my own guy.

* * *

A/N: Yes! Another chapter done!


End file.
